Shadows Are All That's Left of the Noise
by evilb1tch
Summary: Previously, A Life In The Shadows! The past is the past...literally. It's Maddy's 18th birthday...so, will things look up now that she's an adult, or drop straight to the bottom? All you Remy lovers should read this! Reviews maybe?
1. This is My Life

Every waking day of my life, I am reminded of how I am despised. I am despised by my family, my community, and by the government even. I can't take any of it! These people only hate me because I am different. But I am not _that _different. I am human…

Well, I am despised because I am a mutant. Why though? There is nothing that bad about me. I think though it is because of what the other mutants have made people think of all of us. One is assumed bad, so the rest automatically are. Well screw all of the mutant haters! They all need a moral and reality check. The assholes.

Ok. What makes me a mutant? An X gene from birth. It's kind of unusual but there are a fair amount of mutants. Well, I have to face that I am a mutant. And I have. I only wish that my family could. If not everybody else…just my family…

"Madison! Get down here now! You'll miss your bus!" my mother's shrill voice rang up the stairs. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Thank god I took a shower last night. I had to rush to get my clothes on and my mom was having a cow by the time I was pulling my shoes on. I ran down the stairs where she threw a bag lunch at me. I rolled my eyes as she pushed me out the door. 

I fear the public. The bus the most because there is nobody to really control the students. And their taunting. I sit in the back of the bus, alone, and I get made fun of all the way to school. By the way, I live in Baltimore, Maryland. I'm 16. I am tall with long black hair and pale skin. Very pale. Thanks to the mutant haters. I sit in the house day after day doing nothing, talking to nobody. That's my life. I am goth and I always have a come back for the remarks at school but I keep quiet. But yeah, I'm all goth, I've got the attitude and the looks and yeah, I wear a shitload of makeup. 

Today though is the last day of school. I am SO happy. I get a whole summer to be alone and away from these horrible students and teachers. Even the teachers humiliate and taunt me. They treat me so horrible. I want to destroy them all, deep down. 

"Madison Cramer, please report to the principal's office. Madison Cramer, to the principal's office immediately," the PA system seemed to sneer at me. I sighed as my classmates started whispering and throwing paper balls at me. I gathered up my things, tossed them in my backpack, then dashed from the room.

I slowed up as I reached the front office. Inside, I was pointed to the principals office. "Mr. Jensen, you wanted to see me?" I asked flatly. "Yes. Well this man is here to see you actually. I wanted nothing to do with you. I was hoping for a mutant free day to tell the truth," he said coldly. I sighed and walked to a man in a wheelchair. "Um, you wanted to see me sir?" He turned to me and smiled. "Yes. Hello Madison. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. Pleased to meet you."

Well that's it for now. That's all that comes to mind at this moment. Please review.


	2. My New Life

A little note: I do not own any character but Madison and anybody corresponding with her. I do not own Professor or any of the X-Men.

I stood in the office dumbfounded at how this man knew me. Who was he? What did he want with me? I had a few more questions prying to get out of my head, but I wouldn't let them out. "Um, pardon me, but who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked in the nicest way possible. He smiled and folded his hands, "I am the professor of a school for people with gifts like yours." Gifts? I don't think so. "It's not a gift sir. It's a curse and a humiliation," I said staring at the floor. "It is not a curse nor a humiliation, it _is _a gift and I would like to help you find your place in this world and help you deal with it." 'I don't know', I thought to myself, 'should I do this? My family would be happy, the town would be happy. Maybe I would be happy…' "Where is this school?" 

"New York. Bayville, New York to be exact. It's close to Albany sort of. I would really love for you to come and I know the other students would too. And my staff also."

"You know what? I think I will go. It would make a lot of people happy around here," I said aiming that toward Principal Jensen. He glared at me and said, "Alright, get out of my office. Get out of this town. One mutant is enough."

After leaving school for good, the professor and I took a bus to my house. 'Lucky they serve the handicapped around here,' I thought. "Yes, lucky they do," the professor smirked. "Um…excuse me?" 'That's probably his gift or whatever. Reading minds?'

"Right again Madison. That is my gift. I can read minds and move things with my mind also. I can change people's minds or alter them at will too." I smiled and looked up at my house. "This is it. And I'll never have to look at it again." He followed me up to the doorway and I welcomed him in. "I will talk to your parents. You can pack id you really want to go to New York," he said looking around the living room. "Sure. Hold on a second." I walked to the kitchen and found my mother and father eating a late lunch. "What are you doing here?" my father sneered. I shook my head, "There's a man here to see you about me," I said equally as coldly as my father. "What did you do?!?! If you caused any trouble-I swear I'll-" With that he smacked me across the face. "That's just a warning you abomination! Now get out of my sight!" I dashed from the kitchen and up to my room.

I packed only what I wanted to take with me to New York. Basically my clothes, hygienic things, and a stuffed frog that I have had since birth. My friend I guess. I had no pictures or family memories or anything like that. I had a guitar I got when I was 13. That would come. So, I lugged two boxes and two bags down the stairs with my guitar. I was so ready to get out of here. "Take her!" I heard from the living room, " We don't want that freak here anymore! Get her out of our sight!" I put my head down and walked into the living room. "Madison, you're going with this man. You don't have to call." I didn't mind. "Ready to go Madison?" The professor asked me warmly. "Yeah I'm ready to go. Ready than ever." And I was. 

Out front, a very rough looking man was taking my stuff to a large van. "Hey! That's my stuff! HEY! Put that down!" I said running toward him. "Hey girlie, I work for Charles. Cool it down a bit," he somewhat growled. "Oh…um sorry," I said embarrassed. 

"Go ahead and get in. Charles and I will be back in a minute." 

"Don't bother," I said staring at the ground. "Excuse me?" he said after stopping on the way to the house. "Don't bother trying to make them feel bad or try to get them to talk to me after I'm gone. They wish I had never been born." I saw his eyes hit the ground.I got in the van and waited. 

"Ok we're off!" the large man rumbled. 


	3. At Mutant Manor

Remember: I do not own anybody corresponding with the X-Men. I own Madison though, she is from my mind.

I sighed and waved goodbye to my house, my old life, and my parents who don't give a shit. "You okay half pint?" the large man asked. "My name is Madison. Not half pint, thank you very much." He chuckled, "Sorry, I call all the girls that. They're all so small. I think it's their diets," he said with another chuckle. "What's your name then?" I said. "Logan. Mr. Logan to all of the students. My alias is Wolverine." 

"Madison? Madison are you awake?" Logan's voice called from up front. "I am now."

"Ok. Then welcome to mutant manor." I stared out the front window and saw a huge mansion set inside a large fence. "This is where you all live? This huge house? All yours?" The professor chuckled and looked back at me. "Yes. This is where we all live. We all study our powers here too. We have labs and battle simulator rooms. We also have a pool, library, rec room, and tennis courts. I think it's pretty hard to be bored around here." Logan then chuckled. They chuckle too much. "With all of these new recruits, it's hard to ever be bored. They're troublemakers."

After my things were taken into the house by Logan, he led me out to the backyard. He wanted to introduce me the other students. "Come on, you look lonely. You could use a friend."

"I'm perfectly content without a friend. I've made it up until now." He looked at me with sad eyes. I followed him further. Outside, there were a bunch of younger students probably 13-14, running around being happy. Happy, I can never be happy…

A group of boys stopped when they saw me. I crossed my arms and looked around, ignoring them. They all whispered and stood there staring. "Do you have a staring problem?" I asked annoyed. Nobody answered. I looked at a boy with blue and orange locks of hair near his face and smiled. He blushed and grinned. I put on a serious face and said, "Your hair is on fire."

He crossed his eyes, trying to look up, while sniffing the air. Another boy shot some ice at him and it froze over. I turned, this was freaky, "Logan, can you show me to my room?" I headed back to the house. 

Inside, he led me up a flight of stairs and down a hall way and then into and elevator. "Sleeping quarters," he said firmly and clearly. We whooshed up a level, then abruptly stopped. I followed him down another hallway until we reached a room at the end of the hall. "You will be bunking with Jubilee," he said, grinning. I opened the door and groaned. "Are you trying to torture me?" I grumbled. The room was entirely pink. Great, a princess theme room. Just toss a goth in and watch her deteriorate. I sighed, at least the house was nice…

I quickly made a mark on Jubilee's room. I grunged it up a bit. I tossed my clothes all over my dresser and armchair, then cluttered the center table with papers of dark and depressing poems and pictures. I mussed up my bed and threw the curtains closed. I'm not that used to the light. I decided to take a walk through the mansion, and get to know the place. Before I could go anywhere, a woman called to me from down the hall. "Madison! Hey, It's nice to meet you!" she called from down the hall. I stood there gawking, she hadn't met me yet. I walked toward her, and she toward me. "Hello, my name is Ororo. Most people though, call me Storm. I control the weather." I shook her outstretched hand as she smiled at me. "Well you already know my name. My power-"

"Storm, please bring Madison to the library to meet the other students," the professor's voice rang from out of nowhere. "What was that? Where'd it come from?"

She smiled and led me down the hall, "You'll get used to that eventually." Back to the elevator we went. "Library and Classrooms." We whooshed up a bit and abruptly stopped again. "Come on, you get to meet everybody now."

"Everybody, this is Madison Cramer. She will be living with us from now on," the professor explained to a very diverse group of students. They look like they ranged from ages 13-18. I could put up with them I guess. "Hello, my name is Jean Grey," said an older red haired girl. I smiled a small smile and looked at the next person in line. "Scott," said another older student in ruby tinted shades. We went down the line and finally stopped at the "Terrible Three," as Logan called them. Bobby, Ray, and Jamie. Jamie was a cutie. He looked as if he was the youngest of all of these guys. "Yeah, we all met out in the backyard. I saved Ray from a bad hair life. This guy iced it over. I guess that's his power huh?" I watched him shake his head as Ray blushed. "Like what's your power Madison?" the valley girl asked. "I, uh, have two powers," I said quietly. The others looked shocked. I guess this is unusual then. "What are zey zen?" asked the German guy. Kurt I guess. "Well one is like Kurt's but I don't look like he does. The other is-well I can make hexes. They are really powerful and destructive. I'm really acrobatic too. Like Kurt. But the hexes are how everybody found out what I was. I accidentally blew up our garage," I said ashamed. 

"Ok everybody, let's make Madison feel at home," I heard from the hallway as I headed to my room, "give her the mutant welcome." Some snickers followed that. I guess it can't be a good thing then. I slammed the door to my room and Jubilee shrieked. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Um, do you mind if I move some of your papers? I have homework to do yet." I nodded and moved my papers for her. "Oh Madison…we have something to show you! Come out to the hallway! We only show cool people." 'Yeah sure,' I thought.

I decided to go anyway. So, out in the hallway, I walked slowly towards the turn. As I reached the corner, I slipped, and went flying down the hallway. Bobby had iced the floor! Damn them! Kurt ported in front of me and grabbed me. "Let go you freak!" I called, trying to free myself. He had ported me to over the pool. He dropped me. 

I looked up from the water and saw everybody, everybody laughing at me. All of the students anyway. I sighed and swan towards the edge, then hoisted myself out of the pool. As I did, I slipped and fell back in again. "BOBBY!!!" I was so pissed and humiliated! "Yeah go ahead and laugh! Come on! I'm used to it! It doesn't hurt anymore!" Some of them stopped, others kept on. "You know, I came here to get away from humiliation. I guess everybody is the same huh? Well, I guess I should have stopped myself when I was happy to get away from my horrible life back there! I should have stopped hoping! I should have stopped having dreams…."

Ok that's all I can come up with now. Hope you enjoy! Review please!!! Thanx!!!


	4. I'm Still On My Own

Alright I'm back again! This is chapter 4 I believe. Well as I say each time, I only own Madison. Nobody else…well maybe some of the characters corresponding with Madison, but that's all. None of the X-Men are mine….awwww….I want Kurt….

After climbing out of the pool, I stomped to the kitchen door. I yanked it open and tromped inside. Storm and a blue, hairy man were there. "Madison, what happened?!" Storm exclaimed. "I got the mutant welcome," I said with finger quotes. I stomped off to change. In my room, Jubilee was doing her homework still. I ignored her and grabbed some clothes to change into. As soon as I changed, I tried to find the library. I went to the elevator and said "Library and classrooms." I whooshed up like before, and I was there. Inside the library, I found a comfortable couch and a good book. 

Glancing at the wall clock, I noticed it was seven thirty. I wonder when they serve dinner? I shrugged and ported to the kitchen just as everybody was filing out. That valley girl looked at me with the same sad eyes as Logan and left. Kurt, Roberto, Amara and Tabby though, giggled and whispered until I was out of sight. Screw them. I had ten bucks in my pocket so I decided to walk into town and get something to eat. 

Through the gates of the mansion, there was a long road. I shrugged and started down it, I'm getting my exercise. I wasn't out of shape or anything, I just didn't get out much. You know with all of those assholes back in Baltimore…So I walked briskly down the scenic road until I came to a turn. I think it was left. So I took a left and walked some more. Yeah this was right, I could almost see town. Before long, I came upon a rundown boarding house. I wonder if anybody even lived there? It looked really old.

"Hey you!" a quick voice called from the doorway of the boarding house. I stopped and looked at this silver haired mystery man. "What?!" I called back. "Who the hell are you?" he called back to me. "Who are you to ask e who I am?" I smirked. He ran over to me, faster than I'd seen anybody run, and looked me over. "Divert your eyes guy."

"Sorry, you're the best looking girl I've seen come through here in awhile besides a few of those X-geeks up the road. "I live up there now you know." He frowned. "Ugh, another X-geek." I shrugged and continued walking. "I'm not like them though. Already I've been pushed away and rejected. I don't think I'll like it there much."

He followed me all the way into town while prying into my personal life. I told him all about me though, I don't care really. He had a mutant sister too. And his father was a mutant too. I guess he was trying to control the mutant race or something. I don't care, but then again, he was supposed to be the X-Men's greatest enemy. "Well hey, I don't mind that you are following me, but I have to get home," I said biting into my burger. "Do you want a faster way home? I am the speed demon around here."

"I can port home. Thanks anyway Pietro!" I ported home. He was pretty cool I guess, I had someone to talk to now. Other than the idiots at the mansion.

Hey how'd you like it? I think it's ok. It's kinda flying out of my head, and controlling my fingers. I like the results. Well, PLEASE review ok? THANK YOU ALL!!!


	5. Unlikely Friends

Hey what's going on ppl? I haven't seen any reviews!!! Plz do that for me I want to know how I'm doing!

At home, Jean walked up to me. "Madison, can I talk to you?" I shrugged as she put her arm around me and led me to the rec room. "That guy you just met, Pietro, he's bad news. His whole family is. The house he lives at is full of people against the X-Men. I don't mind if you hang around with them, but be careful okay?" How did she know I was with him!?! "Excuse me, but how did you know who I was with? Are you spying on me? Cause that's not right!" She shook her head and let me go, "No, see, I'm a telekinetic like the professor and I picked Pietro up, and I read that you were with him."

"Well, can you kind of stop, I'd like to have a private life. And I don't care what's wrong with his family and the people he lives with, he's a lot friendlier than the people around here. Thanks for your concern though." I ported to my room.

Jubilee was still there, though she was reading a magazine instead of homework. Amara, Kitty, and Tabby were there too. I ignored all of them, even when they said hello. Kitty said it nicely, as did Jubilee, but Amara and Tabby said it in a mock voice. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed a few things in it and left the room.

"Kurt, Bobby, Evan, and Rogue were the ones who did that to the new girl. What did she say after it happened?" I heard as I walked downstairs. "A whole bunch of crap I guess. About her dreams if a better place and how she was used to humiliation and shit like that. She's a drama queen. A pissed off drama queen." I walked down the stairs a bit slower than before. "Thanks for the welcome guys. I really enjoy your humor. I'm sure my parents would have loved it too. They absolutely love to see me humiliated and out of place. Maybe if they decide to visit, you can do it for them again." Roberto and some of the new recruits were there and they gawked at me. I smiled and waved goodbye as I walked out the front door. I kinda wanted to get some sun, but the long sleeved shirts and pants I wore prevented that. Oh well…

I was headed back up to the boarding house, they were cool and I was in fact, bored. And the professor and Logan said it was impossible! I pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of my bag and lit up a cigarette. I've been smoking since I was 14. I won't be able to quit. I had one person in Maryland who didn't want me dead and that was a friend of my older brother's. Danny was what I called him. His real name was Alex but I called him Danny one day and he said that was cool since I was buying the cigarettes illegally and if I was to get caught, nobody would know a Danny. So it worked and I got my cigarettes.

"Hey Pietro!" I called banging on the door of the boarding house. "You there? Come on let's hang out!" The door flew open and a tall guy with long shaggy hair answered. "Your that new X-geek aren't you? Pietro's obsessed with you now." I smirked, "Really? Huh. Well is he here? Can I come in?" He looked at the cigarette in my mouth and smiled then shook his head and let me in. "So, who're you?" I asked him, blowing a puff of smoke in his face. He coughed and swept the smoke away, "Lance. People also call me Avalanche. That's kinda what I do. In the living room is Toad and Blob. Pietro's sister is upstairs. She hardly leaves her room. Scarlet Witch is her name."

"Cool. So where's Pietro?" He shrugged and went into the living room and sat on the grungy couch. "I don't know. Upstairs maybe? Who cares though?"

"What do you all do for fun around here? Besides that TV?" Toad hopped over and grinned. "We like to make trouble. What about you baby cakes?" I sneered, "Ugh, do you ever take a bath? That's just gross. And my name is Madison. _Not _baby cakes. Better yet, call me Shadow. That's my alias." Toad was looking me over and Lance was laughing, "Looks like Wanda's got some competition," he managed to say through short laughs. "Nah, Wanda's my witch. I don't even know this girl yo." 

"Thank god," I said, with no sarcasm present.

"Hey! It's Madison! Hey what brings you here?" Pietro called zooming down the stairs. "The assholes at the mansion. That's enough for me to kill myself."

"Well hey then, let's go into town and do something destructive," Pietro suggested. "Ok, sounds good to me," I said lighting another cigarette. "Lance, get your keys!!! We're gonna have some fun!"

Ok that's all I can let out right now, I don't want these things to be way too long. I know the others are kinda short, but I think that's a good place to leave off. Well, plz, plz, plz, review for me? PLZ?!?!? Thank you!!!


	6. A Big Decision

Ok I saw that I had one review. Where are the rest people!? Come on, I've already got six chappies up and it's my second day! Please review!!! Thank you!!!

Ok I believe I forgot this in my last one but I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN. Or anybody corresponding with them. None are mine. But Maddy is and some others….but my Christmas wish is Kurt…; )

So, in Lance's Jeep, we headed into town. I was afraid at first, this guy called Blob is huge, and I didn't think the poor vehicle could hold him. I was wrong though, we were fine, and we made it to town fine. When we arrived, Lance parked as the others hopped out and slinked around town. Toad started scaring people away, and Blob tossed heavy things around as if they were toys. "So, how do you start the mayhem? I smiled at Lance and Pietro walking next to me. "Well…kinda like this…" Lance said as he tensed up and clenched his fists. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his veins pulsed, then he stomped his foot. The ground rumbled and shook, then cracked from where he pounded the ground. People screamed from the buildings and streets and ran as if they could escape. Pietro started wind tunnels causing cars, newsstands, and parts of property to spin around and fall where they felt. People were in a panic now…it was really funny. "Go on Madison! Do your worst!" Pietro called over the mayhem. I grinned wide and closed my eyes. Then they flashed open and I put my hands together. Suddenly, black orbs surrounded them and I pulled them apart. Large boomerang shaped hexes flew from them and hit buildings, causing them to explode partly and people to run out screaming wildly. I aimed at cars, and trees, and the road, I was having a blast!!!

"Mutants, please cease and desist! Put your hands over your head and stay where you are!" Ah, the damn police were here. I smiled and blasted the car nearest to me. The officers pulled their guns out and aimed them at us. "Lance, Pietro, come on, let's get out of here!" I called running toward their Jeep. They followed and we jumped in and sped off. "Wow! What a rush!" I exclaimed as we rushed back to the boarding house. "By the way, we're the Brotherhood of mutants…you'll meet the Acolytes soon, this is pretty much our life…" Pietro grinned. I smiled and stared ahead….this is the life for me.

When we were safe at their house, we went inside and relaxed. I lounged on one of the clean couches and watched television. "I think I'll like this life better than being with the X-Men. Do you have any extra rooms in this place?" Pietro sat up straight from the loveseat and smiled. "Yeah, it's clean too," he chuckled. "Great…I'll go home and pack."

I ported home and ran to my room. 

"Madison! Please report to the library ASAP," the professor's voice boomed over the intercom I guess. I sighed and continued packing my things. I didn't unpack much, so I didn't have much to pack, of course. After I had, I ported to the library. Nobody was there, so I turned to leave. I bumped into Logan. "Come with me half pint," he grunted. "It's not half pint! It's Madison or Shadow! Not half pint!" He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm. He led me to the professor's office. I was in deep shit. I could feel it in the air. There was a lot of disappointment too. I sighed and walked in.

"Madison, we need to talk," the professor said sternly. I nodded and sat down in a chair in front o his desk. He sighed and folded his hands like he had in Baltimore. "Madison, I detected you with the Brotherhood in Bayville. I saw how much you used your powers and what for. And all I can say is that I am _very, very_ disappointed in you."

I shrugged. "I don't belong here professor. I don't fit in. I do there though. So that's where I'm going. To live with the Brotherhood." He bowed his head and sighed again. "Are you absolutely sure? Because I can't hold you against your will." I was sure. 

"Yes. I am. I really am the odd person out here."

"But you didn't even give it a chance here." 

" I did. And I was rejected almost immediately. That was my sign. Then I met Pietro and I kinda fit right in. So you can be the X-Men, and I can be the part of the Brotherhood."

"Alright, if that's how you feel. Good luck then Madison."

I dragged my feet all the way back to my room, feeling a bit guilty, but still out of place. I grabbed all of my things and was ready to port when Kitty ran in. "Hey! Don't leave! Please give this place a chance. I, like, did. And I totally like it here."

"No, I've made up my mind. See ya around Kitty-Kat."

"Please don't! Please! Come on! They're all, like, totally bad news! Please!"

I sighed and put my head down… "I'm bad news Kitty…"

"That doesn't matter! We were all messed up! The professor can help you out!" That dumb song popped into my head…_Should I stay or should I go now? If I go there will be trouble, and if I stay it will be double…_I shook my head and looked at Kitty's sad eyes. "Kitty…I just…" I trailed off…

Ha, it's a cliffhanger! Not much of one though., oh well. So will she stay or will she go? Only I am the one who knows! Well stick around and keep reading! Please review for me!!! THANKS TO ALL THAT DO!!!


	7. Adjustments

Wow. This is my third chapter today. Well, I hope you like!

Remember, again, I do not own the X-Men! And I can not take credit for them. Madison is mine though…seriously, I thought her and her power. One at least. So here we go!

The room at the boarding house, was in fact, clean. I dropped all of my things on the floor after porting there. I sighed, remembering Kitty trying to convince me to stay, and her sad eyes. Her words were equally as sad, her voice, her pleading…but I didn't belong there. I just didn't fit. I wasn't part of the puzzle that were the X-Men.

A banging at my door made me jump. "What?!" I called after throwing all of my clothes around to make myself feel at home. "I was only checking to see if you had come." Pietro called through my door. I yanked it open and smiled. "Yeah, I came." He smiled too, and looked past me, "You fit right in." 

"Do you even have any food in this house?" I said gawking at the empty fridge. All they had was a gallon of milk and a tub of peanut butter. "No, we don't eat much." Toad said hopping out and snatching the peanut butter. "I can see. You're all do thin. Which does not go for Blob though. "Well, let me go and buy groceries." He looked up at me and smiled. "You have cash? So we can get food? Awesome! Lance! She has cash!"

"Is that such a deal? Who is the leader of your Brotherhood? They should give you money." He hopped away and I shook my head and went out to the living room. "You are all so lazy. Give me your keys. I need to go to town." Lance looked at me as if I were crazy. "Do you want food or what? Cause I can buy things for myself instead." He groaned and tossed me the keys. 

At the store, I ran into-ugh-guess who? Kitty and Kurt shopping for the house. I walked past them, trying to ignore them, or at least avoid talking to them. "Madison!" Kitty called. I sighed and ran around the corner of the aisle and stood there to see if they would follow. They didn't, so I continued to shop. I bought snack foods and healthy foods, though I think I would be the only one to eat them. At checkout, it was $86.98 for a months worth of food. Kinda pathetic…this economy is so inflated it seems.

"Hey! Madison! Come here! Please let's talk!" Kitty called at me again, trying to communicate and suede me to come back. "Sorry Kitty, I have to get back." Kurt tried this time. "Madison, please zis iz stupid. You need to come back. Ze Brozzerhood iz no place for you. No place for a girl. It shouldn't even be open anymore. Ze professor vants to help you. You can fit in." I jumped in the Jeep and started it up. "I fit in fine with the Brotherhood. Thanks to you and the others, I ran out and met Pietro. Thanks." Kurt looked really hurt. I smiled and sped off. Back to where I did fit in.

"Holy shit! She hit the jackpot!" Toad called as I walked in the door with the bags of groceries. "Obviously you've never been to a grocery store. It's unlimited in there. Cool it though. Go put this stuff in the fridge and cupboards." He hopped away with the bags and I went to Lance and tossed him the keys. "It's fine rock tumbler," I assured him. I plopped down on the couch next to him and watched the music channel with him. He changed it every time a rap or pop video came on. 'Thanks' I thought each time. I absolutely hate anything but rock and punk. Metal is okay, I'm not as addicted to it as rock and punk though. I was goth enough for myself and I had one tattoo. Thanks again to Danny. It's between my shoulder blades. I got a crouching demon. It's body is gray and the head is bowed so that the hair blocks it's face. The wings folded back over it's back and the horns were just visible through its hair. I loved it. The only times it was visible was when I wore halter tops and mesh shirts. 

"Hey rock tumbler, who runs the show for the Brotherhood?" 

"Magneto. Pietro and Wanda's father. He's a hard ass most of the time, but at least we have the house. It used to be run by Mystique. She died though. After the whole Apocalypse thing. That Rogue girl at the X place pushed her off a cliff. So now Mags runs the show. He'll be bringing the Acolytes over soon, don't piss him off ok? He gets really, really pissy, like Wanda." I laughed, "Sure, I'll behave for Mr. Magneto."

"Seriously, he can get a real bad attitude. He could rip this house in half. Wanda too."

"Ok, ok. So what's the deal with Wanda? You keep mentioning her."

"She was put in a nuthouse when she was younger. Mags couldn't handle her. She hates his guts but puts up with him. She's really destructive. Her power is really freaky."

"What does it do?" He shrugged and smiled at me. "You'll see one day. It's hard to explain." I nodded and continued to watch television.

"Toad!!! Get the hell out of my room!!!" I heard a girl's voice rage from upstairs. I ran up there and saw Toad flat on his back, cowering. A girl in a red body suit, ripped her and there, stood over him. Her hands were glowing blue. "If you ever, ever come in here again, I swear to god, you'll wish you were never born!" she seethed through gritted teeth. I smiled down at Toad and he grinned "That's Wanda. _That's _my baby cakes."

Wanda groaned and looked at me. "Who the hell are you?" she asked, still fuming. "You know, it's funny, your brother was asking me the same exact thing this afternoon-"

"I don't give a flying fuck about my bastard brother. Now who are you?!" 

"Whoa, chill pill Wanda. I'm the newest part of the Brotherhood. Nice to meet you." She turned and went into her room, slamming the door behind her. "She's nice," I grinned.

Toad got up and smiled too, "I know."

Well it's ten now. Time for me to go to bed. I'm normally not tired until eleven or twelve, but today's events, well they were eventful and tiresome. So I went up to my room, checked that it was empty, and changed. A knock at my door again. "Come in," I said plopping on my bed. I was pulling my hair up as Pietro came in. "Hey Pietro. What's going on?" He shrugged and sat on my armchair. "My father's here. You should meet him." Ooh…time to have some fun with Mr. Magneto.

Ok, that's all for now. It was kinda long. But this is my third chapter today. Hope you all enjoy all of these so far. I'm not seeing many reviews. Please do that for me!!! THANKS!


	8. Getting To Know Mags And The Acolytes

Well here goes the fourth chapter. I have been extremely bored today. So here goes next chappie! Hope you like. 

_Remember, _I do not own the X-Men!!! I hate to have to type this each time, I think it's a rule or something. Just to be safe, I do. SO yeah, their not my idea…or mine to claim…: (

I tromped down the stairs behind Pietro and smiled as a gray haired man came into view. "You must be Magneto," I smirked. He sneered and nodded, "I am Erik Maximoff. Pietro and Wanda's father. I am also one of the most powerful mutants in the world." I nodded as if I were listening and walked into the living room. "Ah…I get to meet the Acolytes." 

There were four men sitting either on the couch or armchairs, each grinning or yawning. One was a very hairy and beastly looking man. "That's Sabretooth," Pietro said noticing me staring, "He's pretty much a beast." Sabretooth growled and bore his teeth. The next guy, a pretty hot guy, in my opinion, had orange hair and wore a very weird suit. "Pyro," he said simply, "you can guess his power by his name." I nodded and looked at the next guy. He looked normal. "That is Colossus. He's a metal man at will."

Again, I nodded and finally came to the last of the Acolytes. He was a handsome, tall, dark and handsome, to be exact, man with red on black eyes. He wore a sexy grin, I don't think on purpose though. He smiled at me and said in a Cajun voice, "Bonjur mon chere. Remy is pleased to meet you. Remy is also called Gambit." I nodded while smiling, he was a charmer. I was charmed. He was French too. Probably from Louisiana. They speak French there, it was a French colony. 

"So…where do the Acolytes live?" I asked Pietro as I bit into an apple in the kitchen. "They live in another part of town. Gambit has his own house somewhere. But we don't give a shit around here." They really don't. "So do we just get into trouble and then beat by the X-Men? Do you ever win against the X-Men?" He nodded, and his face flushed red. "Yep, that's how it goes. We never win. It really sucks." Awww…he really cared about winning though. "Don't feel bad. I think we can beat their asses and make them feel bad with me here." He looked up at me. "How would we make them feel bad whit you here? It really wouldn't make any difference." 

"Yeah it would. They tried to help me. They feel bad that on my first day, I gave up and became a 'bad guy'," I said with finger quotes again. I love these finger quotes. He laughed and smiled handsomely at me. "Don't smile at me like that…" I giggled.

I think Pietro had some kind of feeling for me. I think he thought I had a feeling for him too. But I kinda liked Gambit. Then again, he was a charmer. But I spied on the guys throughout the night until Gambit noticed me peeking around the corner. I blushed and ran upstairs. 'Ugh,' I sneered at myself, 'quit being so girly! You're being so immature!' I climbed into bed and fell asleep. It was nearly midnight.

I heard some yelling downstairs later that night. I got up, dreary eyed, and dazed. As quietly as the house would permit, I creeped downstairs. Mags was chewing out Pyro. I guess he set something on fire, while playing around, acting like a "child." Hey, let them have their fun. I would want a break from this dull, serious bastard. God, I hope this guy isn't as much of a hard ass as he is now. I wont be able to deal with him. After Pyro was sent out of the room, I turned to go. I shrieked as I bumped into somebody. "Whoa chere, calm ya self. Remy was just coming to see what all de yellin' was about. What were you doing?" I blushed, at being caught, and shrugged as I walked up the stairs past him. "Same as you Gambit. Night." He chuckled and continued down the stairs. What is with all of this chuckling!?! 

I got the rest of a nights sleep. But at six o'clock, Wanda's furious outbursts could be heard throughout the entire house. I was amused, Toad was probably in trouble again. Matter of fact, I know it was Toad. What else? He's a creep and Wanda hates him. So smiling, I strolled down the hallway and like I guesses, found Toad on his back in the hallway, covered in bacon, eggs, and toast. "I tried to make her breakfast in bed," he groaned. "Hey that food costs money!" I shouted into Wanda's room. "I don't care! Keep that filth out of my room!" she raged back. "I'm not his keeper!" I said defending myself. 

Well, there you have it, two girls in the same house that already hate each other.

I had a full breakfast this morning too. And as I ate, I noticed there was a flashing light on the answering machine near the phone. They have a phone, but they don't have money to buy food. I shook my head and pressed the button. "You all should die! Mutants are scum! They are a nuisance to this earth and they shame the human race!" called a shrill, angry voice. Mutant haters. I hate these assholes that think they are better than we are. They're not. We're all the same. We just have a little extra. We need to make a mark on this town. On this country. Make it indelible. 

I sat around the house most of the day. There was nothing to do. Mags fixed that though. "I want the Acolytes and the Brotherhood down here now!" he called from downstairs. I ran up to him and smiled. He sneered down at me and questioned me. "What do you think you're doing?" I stood up proudly and replied, "I _am _part of the Brotherhood. And you asked them all to come down here. So here I am."

"You need a disguise, a suit, anything to make yourself less noticed."

"Why? People already know who we are. What's the harm?" He frowned and looked up at Pietro coming down the stairs. "Found a smart ass huh? She's not going."

"Why not? She's a time bomb dad! You should have seen what she did in town yesterday! One hex, and the entire town was cowering! She's what we need!"

Ah…how convincing he could be. Well, at least he gave in. I ran upstairs and pulled a black body suit on, from when I was in ballet, before my powers were exposed, and pulled it on. See? I'm tiny. I can still fit in my childhood outfit. But I cut the middle of it out. So that my stomach was showing. Then I pulled a mesh shirt and a pair of boots on. Then my favorite trench coat ever. I somewhat skipped downstairs and met the rest of the house. The guys gawked at me as Wanda gagged. She had a trench coat too. I laughed to myself and tried to ignore the guys. I didn't try to dress this way so they would stare, I just needed a suit. Then we were off. To where? Ya got me!

Well guys, that was kinda a long one, so I'm gonna stop here. I hope you enjoyed this and the past chapters. This was the fourth or fifth one I wrote today. These are flying out, so I'm typing them. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!! It makes me happy to see people who enjoy these. I aim to please!!! PLEASE DO THAT FOR ME THOUGH!!! THANKS!!!


	9. What's Magneto's Deal?

I'm back for another chapter! Please start with the reviews people! I like to see feedback!!!

Again, I do not own the X-Men, though I wish I did. Or maybe just Kurt…well no, I don't own any of them so don't think that I do. I only have Madison…

We all filed out into the yard where a helicopter was waiting. I don't like to fly…

But we all filed on and took off. "Where are we going?" I nervously asked Pietro. "To my dad's secret island. He has a base out there." Ok, what for then? I didn't ask. I was kinda freaked about flying. And over water too. Ugh… I noticed Gambit staring at me from across the cab of the helicopter so I smiled. He grinned and looked away. "Ugh, It's hot in here guys," I said pulling my coat off. I tossed it on the floor and sighed with relief. "That's better." Pietro and Pyro grinned at each other and Gambit, at me.

"Alright, let's get going! We have a lot of things to do!" Magneto called from the front of the helicopter. The doors swung open on their own and Magneto flew by. Flew? "He controls magnetic currents and crap like that," Pietro called dashing by me. Ok, that's…cool I guess. But when we got inside the base, we in fact, had nothing to do.

I sat around in a lab with all kinds of weird devices and machines, daydreaming until Mags came in and called for the Acolytes. "We need the Rogue. I'm sending out Sabretooth and Colossus. Gambit and Pyro will go and retrieve another mutant I detected in Maine. The rest of you will stay here and get ready for Colossus and Sabretooth's return."

"Aw come on! Why can't I go out!? With one blast I can have that Rogue! And I can go in, I know where everything is. And I'm a very good actor, I can pretend I want to go back…they'll believe me. Come on Mags! Let me go!" 

"Pietro! Get her out of here! I'll not have her jeopardize this mission!"

"What!? I'm not jeopardizing anything! I'm offering to do you a favor!!!" He shook his head and left. "Hey! Pietro! Talk some sense into that bucket head!" Pietro ran forward and held me back. "Not a good idea Madison. His temper is worse than it looks like it may be."

"What!? Oh come on! You're afraid of your own father?!" He didn't answer, but he turned and walked down a cold, white hallway. "Pietro? You are aren't you?" Again, he didn't answer. I ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Madison, I am ok? When you know him like I do and should, you would be too. Now I have work to do. Excuse me." He sped off, leaving me there to feel bad. And I did, so his job was done. 

What the hell do they want me to do if I'm not working?! Sit around?! I didn't think so. So I ported back to the mansion to help with Sabretooth and Colossus' attempt to capture Rogue. I dashed down the hallway to Kitty and Rogue's room as an alarm blared. They already had an alarm for me? Wow. I smiled and kicked Rogue's door open. Kitty shrieked from inside and phased through the floor. Rogue wasn't there. "Damn it!" I left and ran to the foyer. I searched as I ran down the stairs and finally spotted her in the rec room. I ran in there and powered up some hexes. "Hey what the hell?!" Rogue and some others exclaimed. I grinned devilishly and fired a hex into the wall as the others cowered and ducked out of the way of the debris. Rogue pulled her gloves off and smiled herself. "Ya know what mah power is don' ya?" I nodded. "It's what your power is! So ah would back off!" I shook my head and fired another hex past her head. Her hair swirled across her face as she closed her eyes. "Bad move Rogie!" I called to her. I hit her this time and she screamed, collapsed, and lay still. "YES!" I was doing good! Mags would be impressed I think. I hope. Well anyway, I grabbed Rogue, despite the attempts of the other students trying to defend her. Bobby shot an arc of ice at me which I dodged and Evan some spikes. One grazed my arm and I cried out then ported back to the island. (I guess I should have mentioned that I can port up to 100 away from where I leave. Oops…)

Ugh…I have the worst case of writers block ever. I can't write anything today! Nothing comes to mind. I'm sorry people. I'm dead on my feet. My mother and sibs showed up at 4 this morning and I haven't had any sleep since 1. So this is all that I could get out. SORRY.)


	10. Capturing The Rogue Returning The Rogue?

100 _miles_. Madison can port up to 100 _miles. _Damn…I didn't say miles in the last story I said 100. I'm sorry. I was SO tired. And I had to add another chapter for you readers. Sorry…But here goes another chapter guys.

Nobody but Madison and corresponding characters are mine. I don't have Pietro or Gambit or Rogue or anybody, ok? Ok. 

Back at the base, I lay Rogue down on the floor of the lab I had previously been in. Magneto wasn't there so I went to look for him. "Pietro!? Magneto!? Anybody!?" Toad came hopping from around a corner and smirked when he say me. "Aw…Maddy feeling lonely?" I fired up a hex, yet kept walking. "Ooh Maddy gonna hex me?" I turned and hexed him. He shrieked and fell to the ground. "No. Shadow's gonna hex ya."

"Mags? Are you in here? Pietro? Where is everybody?" Pietro zoomed out as I came around a corner. "Whoa! Hey Pietro. Where's Mags at?" He slowed up and looked at me. "What for?" 

"I got the Rogue he wanted."

"You went out and did a mission assigned to Sabretooth and Colossus? God, I don't know who'll be more pissed, my dad or them."

"Aw come on! I got the girl now where's your dad!?" He took my hand and sped down a hallway and stopped. "In there. I'll let you explain. I don't want to get in trouble for not stopping you."

"I'll explain. And I'll take all the blame. Wouldn't want Pietro to get a spanking huh?" I said in a baby voice. He "grred" or whatever and sped away. I smiled and went into the room Pietro had left me to. "Hey Mags I got your Rogue. Judging by Pietro, you'll probably bite my head off huh?" He didn't answer. "Well are you going to verbally assault me or what!? Come on…I can take it Mag-ne-to…" I said in a mock tone.

In a flash, I was pinned to the wall with a strip of metal. "You disobey me and then mock me? Who do you think you are?" He said in a very calm yet pissed off voice. "Well I'm Madison Cramer," I managed to choke out, "I am part of the Brotherhood…whether you like it or not Mr. Magneto." OW, this was kinda tight. I couldn't really breathe that well. He didn't care… "Could you let me down please? I'm having a tiny bit of-" I slumped to the floor as the metal clattered down before me.

"Now, I appreciate your 'help', but if I want it, I will ask for it. Now get out of my office!" I got up and dashed out. "How rude!," I muttered as I laughed and headed down the hall. I went back to the cold and cluttered lab where I had been before and sat down. Rogue had been taken away, probably by another of Magneto's goons, and I really didn't want to know where or what for. Toad and Blob sat staring at me for the longest time until I said, "Hey Toad, did you like that hex _that_ much?" He shook his head vigorously. "Well then stop staring at me or you'll get a second dose!" He looked away, as did Blob and I sat back in the uncomfortable chair and dozed off.

"HEY! What's yall's deal!?!? Let me go!!! Ah can have yall's powers in a heartbeat if this glove comes off! Now LET ME GO!!!" That woke me up. Who was that. Well, I think it was Rogue with the glove thing and power drain…I don't know…

I sat up and sure enough found Rogue being carried down the hall by Colossus. She was struggling fiercely and screaming the whole way. I smiled at that and decided to follow. What where they going to do with her? 

After a long walk, I found Rogue slumped over in a corner. I reached down and found that she was unconscious. What had they done to her in the few minutes I had followed them? They had used and discarded her. Did I really belong with these guys? Did I really want to do this to people that were trying to help me? What was I thinking!? I scooped Rogue up and ported to the mansion.

The same alarms from earlier blared loudly as I headed to the elevator. I ignored them and got in. "Library and Classrooms." After I got out, I ran down the hallway with Rogue over my shoulder. I burst into a room that I remembered as the Professor's office. "Professor! I'm sorry!" He looked at me with a sad face and sighed as Logan ran in and pulled Rogue off and then grabbed me. "Hey! What!? I brought her back!"

"Yes, and we thank you for that, but you took her in the first place."

"But I-" But I nothing. I was knocked out.

When I woke up, I had some kind of helmet on and I was in a small enclosed room. "Hey! Let me out of here!" I shouted banging on the walls. "Where the hell am I!?"

"Madison, please calm down. You are being held until we decide what to do with you. Or what you decide to do with yourself." I didn't get it. What I wanted to do with myself?

"I'm sorry for what I did. I am. I want to come back and help the X-Men! I don't belong even there. I don't belong anywhere. I'm just lost. And sorry."

The professor looked at me with sad and sincere eyes and smiled a small smile. "We need to give it time. I will leave you here to think and let this device you are wearing figure it out for both of us." I put my head down and stared at the floor. He left and I sat back against the wall to think and decide. And let the machine help out I guess.

Well that's all for today. Or maybe more later, I cant decide. I've been busy. But I'm being nagged at so I have to go! Plz review-thanks!


	11. Moving AGAIN?

I'm back for another chapter today. I think just two today. Well, here goes.

Again and again I put this disclaimers note that I do not own anybody but Madison.

"She is sincere," came the professors voice from-somewhere. I sat up and ran to a wall. "Hey! Can I come out now!? Please? I want to come back!" I heard some inaudible voices from the other side of the wall and strained to listen. Then, the wall whooshed open and I fell down in front of the professor and Logan. I quickly composed myself and stood up. "I'm so sorry for what I did! Please can I come back!?" The professor nodded and Logan crossed him arms. "We understand what you went through when you arrived and we hope that you can bond with some of the students and really come to like it here."

"Yeah, I guess we have to give ya a second chance," Logan growled under his breath. I tried a small smile and crossed my eyes and looked up. "What's this thing on my head?"

"Oh, that measures your brainwaves. Something I came up with to help us with some of the sincerity problems here at the Institute," the professor chucked. 

After Logan had helped me remove the million pound helmet, I ported back to the Brotherhood house to again, pack my things and take them back to the house. When I got there, only the Brotherhood was there. I smiled at Pietro as I an up the stairs. I heard Lance call out, and I figured Pietro decided to follow me. I started packing my things as fast as I could, so I could get out of there. "Hey are you going back?"

"Yeah, I don't belong anywhere. But I think I'll try it there again. To find my place." He didn't reply, so I turned and looked at him. He looked-sad. Why would he be sad? Of all people. The supposed Mr. Tough Guy. Magneto's son! I grinned at him, hoping that he would smile back. He didn't, so I continued to pack my things.

"Why won't you stay here? You're better off here than there. They wont accept your destructive force. You're too much of a rebel for them."

"I know. But they are offering help. I think I'll take it." I let my eyes fall to the ground (figuratively speaking of course) and my head droop. "I'm sorry. I'm lost and I said I would do anything to get away from people that hate mutants so I did and the professor wants to _help._ I think I should really take it. He seems nice."

"He is a nice guy. Everybody knows that. But for the rest of your life, time there, whenever, you'll be against us and the Acolytes. And we're trying to fix the mutant haters problem. He's not. He's teaching the students to put up with them." He had a point.

"I know. I guess. God, this is only my third day away from home and all of this has happened. I don't know what to do. I just don't. Good or bad? Do you wanna help?"

He looked at me with the same sad eyes as Kitty and Logan looked at me with and sighed. What's with all of these sad eyes? Does everybody have them? I don't…I don't think I do at least…but I hate those sad eyes. They go right through you. Pierce you with coldness.

"If you go, I cant help you. If you stay, I really could help you find a place." I stood there pondering as the house creaked every now and then. I heard Lance yelling at Toad and thought 'Is this where I want to live? Like this? With people like this?' Again, Lance raged at Toad and I heard a cluck. They could use me around here. But Magneto obviously didn't. No then, I will go back to the professor. I have to.

"Pietro, I have to go back. I'm sorry. I just don't think I would really adapt to anything. Or benefit. I'm so sorry Pietro…" Why was I apologizing? To him no less?

I shook my head and folded my last box. I had to go. I stacked them all and smiled again at Pietro. He came forward and hugged me. Hugged me? I haven't had a hug since I was 12...I smiled and pulled away. Then I quickly kissed him and said "Thanks anyway Pietro."

Ah, all done. Well that was an okay Madison-Pietro talk. I like it. Hope you do too. Please review if you read it! Thanks people!!! Byez.


	12. Forgiven For a Friend

Alright people sorry about the last one being kinda short and for the two typos I found. I wasn't really in the zone. I didn't even get time to write in my _daily _journal. LOL, well here's a semi-long one I guess. Hope you enjoy. Oh, if you have any suggestions, feel free to e-mail me ok? I'll put my address at the bottom. I don't know if they have it on the site with my story info or whatever but I'll put it there in case.

Another disclaimers note. And you know what those are for. So, I don't own the X-Men or any of the characters that go with them. Madison and-well that's kinda it that are mine.

Back in Jubilee's room, my room too I guess, I sat on my bed with my boxes and bags surrounding me. All still packed full of course. I sighed as thoughts ran through my head. 'Why did I leave?' 'Should I have stayed there?' 'No! Of course not! You're fine here!' 'I'm not that sure…' 'I hate being like this!' "And why did I kiss Pietro!?' These were only half of my thoughts actually. Well maybe a little less than that. Again I sighed. "This totally sucks!" I raged. My door opened slowly and I jumped. Rogue came in. I stood up and composed myself as she smiled nervously and sat down on Jubilee's bed. "Um, hey Rogue," I breathed out probably just as nervous as she. "Hey Madison."

"I know you probably hate me SO much for what I did to you. Why are you even here? I would kill me if I were you."

"The professor kinda forbids that," she said with a small smile. "Oh!" I laughed as she smiled wider. I felt really dumb. Just dumb. "So, what _did _you come here for?" 

"Ah just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. Ah mean, look at us. We ah a lot alike."

"Yeah we kinda are I guess. We could do something I guess. Yeah."

"Alrigh' then. Ah'll go and get some money and we can go to the mall."

"Cool. I'll get changed and get some money too. I'll meet you in the foyer." 

She nodded and left. So as I said, I changed and got some money then went to meet her in the foyer. And I hadn't even noticed that it was a new day! I must have slept in that room where I had been held. Weird.

When I got there, Bobby and Jubilee were standing there talking. I didn't want to start anything, or even talk to them, so I walked right for the door. "Hey Madison! Glad you're back!" Jubilee called to me. I nodded, confused and pushed the doors open and walked into the fresh air that was summer. Why are they talking to me? Bobby was there when I captured Rogue and I was sure he hated me, but I'm damn sure he threw a smile at me. And Jubilee? Why did she even talk to me? They all should hate me! I don't want them to of course, but I've come to expect it. 

"Hey Madison. Ya didn't wait in the foyer. Why not?" Rogue called coming down the steps. "Oh, um I didn't want anything going on between me and them or anything like that or anything dumb or anything ya know?" She laughed. "What?"

"Ya said anythin' like four times! Ya were nervous. It's alrigh'."

"Oh. I didn't notice. Oh well." She led me to the garage when I expected we were to walk. "You drive?" she asked pulling the door open. "No, my parents wouldn't let me out of the house. A car and a license would have been way to much to ask of them."

"Oh. They didn' let you outta the house? What was that all about?"

"They wish I had never been born. I was a mistake. An abomination. So to them, I was something to be hidden and kept locked away. Something to be ashamed of."

She got into a small red car, so I followed. We sped off as she talked to me about her parents and my parents too. 

"Oh, and we need to be home before six. This is Scott's car." Rogue commented as we got out. The mall was a nice place, crowded, but pretty and nice. Again, I'm not that used to being around this many people, so I walked close to the walls and stayed away from many people at times. Rogue did too. I guess it was her power. But we had a good time all together. She showed me her favorite clothing store, so I bought some cool new things and so did she. It was goth as you may have guessed, so I got on well with most of the people in there. One of the cashiers even commented that she wished she was a pale as I was. I smiled and suggested she stay in her room for about 5 years. I explained about my parents, but not about being a mutant and she thought it was quite normal for people like us. I went along with it and smiled. Then she had to get back to work so Rogue and I went to get something to eat. 

We both order nacho plates and then sat underneath a large planted palm tree. It was odd to see that in New York, I thought. But it made the surroundings a lot more friendly and cheery. I liked this place a lot. 

"So, Madison, do you have your eye on anybody around here yet? Like a guy? Maybe at the manor? Or at the Brotherhood?" 

Ha, I feel accomplished! Here's an okay one I think! Hope you enjoy!!!

Oh and here's my e-mail just in case. Frogrocker06@aol.com (the "f" is not capitalized, my word documents just do that ^;^) 


	13. AdjustingagainTo The Mansion And The Peo...

Ah, that last one was an okay one I thought. Hope you all thought kinda the same. I like doing this and I wouldn't unless I was an X-Men freak. I am so that's why you're reading these. DUH. Ok well read on guys!

I do NOT own the X-Men.

I laughed at Rogue's question. It was silly. I wouldn't like anybody. I couldn't like anybody. Being neglected left me unable to attach to people. I could like, never love, always adore. No, never love or attach. "Rogue, I like people. Sure, there's some guys I like. Only like though." She grinned and looked intently at me. "Nobody ya would eva love or date or anythin'?" 

"Rogue, I can't ever love. I can't ever attach. I can't even get close to people."

"Why not? It's ok for you. Ya'll can touch. Ya'll can't put people in comas. Ah would be grateful. Ah think you like somebody. Maybe want ta date. Now tell me."

"I'm telling you Rogue, my parents were so neglectful, so careless for me, that I would never attach to anybody after them. I knew that nobody would ever love me, like me, talk to me, so I stopped hoping people would. I knew if my parents didn't love me, who would? It's a mental thing. Not physical. But I wish I could get over it. I guess…"

" Oh. Well ah can help ya. An' so can some of the others. Don' worry, we'll help you get over it. We can set you on a date. Now tell me who ya like!" She smiled widely and looked at me even more expectantly than before.

"Pietro!? Remy!? They're both on Magneto's side and ya had to pick them?" Rogue called as we drove home. "Yeah, they're the only people I really got to know. Being where I was. But they are both actually very nice."

"Ah know Remy is, I had a thing for him an' all but he's an ass. To me anyway."

"Well maybe if you hadn't called him swamp rat."

"He told ya 'bout that!? What else did he tell ya!?" I smiled at her small embarrassment and reassured her that that was all he told me. "But you know what I did that really embarrasses me?" I said quietly.

"Embarrasses you? Is that possible?" Rogue said laughing. "Yeah, well I-"

"Ya what? Come on. Tell me!"

"I'm trying!" I laughed. "Well I-uh…kissed Pietro." The car swerved on the road and Rogue giggled uncontrollably. "Hey! Calm down! I don't want an accident!"

"You kissed Pietro!? Oh ma gawd! What did ya do tha' for?!"

"I was leaving and he made me feel really bad for doing that-and I was so upset for him and his dad…and he hugged me and then I just…kissed him…"

"Wow. Do you think he likes you?" 

Back at the house, Rogue couldn't stop smiling. I tried to make her stop while we ate lunch with a few of the other students. All of a sudden, "SHE KISSED PIETRO!!!" 

"Rogue!!! What the hell was that for!?!?!" I raged as she put her head on the table and laughed. I steamed as Jubilee and Kurt stared at me. They both smiled nervously and slinked out of the room. 'Rogue, I cant believe you did that! I'm so embarrassed and really pissed now!" Tabby had remained in the room and was laughing at me too. "She's in to the trouble makers too! Go girl!"

"No, not go! This is so embarrassing! I didn't know what I was thinking. He made me feel so bad! Ugh! Rogue…ugh!!!"

"Hey," she managed to choke out, "now we're even." I still was pissed, no matter if we were even. But later, I managed to laugh it off, believe it or not…

Back in my room, I sat and unpacked every thing for the final time. I swear. Jubilee came in later and started doing more homework. "Jeez, when do you get out of school?"

"Oh, um next Friday is the last day I think. We still have all this crappy homework though."

"Ha. Our last day in Maryland was Monday. Thank god."

"Lucky you. I hate school. It totally gets in the way of my beauty sleep. And I hardly have any time to do my hair and makeup in the morning as it is." Okay, she was nice until it came to the beauty thing. Well, she's the average stuck up prep. And her room was hurting my eyes. So again, I grunged it up by tossing my clothes and papers everywhere. I spread some poems and sketches on the table, out of her way, and smiled as she glared up at me. "Pleasure sharing a room with you Jubilee." Then I hung a black sheet over the window to block out the sun.

Jubilee got up and pulled it down as I plopped on my mussed up bed. "Hey, it's my room too," I said matter of factly. "I don't care. I don't want this dark thing on my window. I like the sun."

"Yeah well, I don't. And it's on my side of the room so it stays covered." Then I stood up and hung it back up. She pulled it right back down and crossed her arms. "Jubilee, did you see what I did to Rogue the other day? Did you see my hexes? Don't piss me off!"

"You cant threaten me. The professor said we only have to be nice to you because you are having a hard time. That's all. So we really don't have to be that nice. He also said if we were nice to you, that we could skip Mr. Logan's sessions. So we got a good deal!" He bribed them to be nice to me?! What the fuck?! He said he wanted to help me! To make me feel right in this world and I trusted him. I tore down the curtain and stormed out of the room.

I dashed to the kitchen and ran out the door to the back yard. Where do I go? I don't know where anything is! So I just ran straight and eventually came to a wooded area. In there, a boy ran at me. He was on fire! I shrieked and moved out of his way but moved again when a wolf ran at me. What the hell was this!? Then five boys, all the same person, ran by me. What the hell!?! This was all so hard to take…to understand! Another kid ran by who was also on fire. A girl this time. I screamed and ran to a tree and slumped against it. I cried into my hands and slid to the ground…why was this all happening to me? What was all of this? Who were these people? Why was I here!?! 

Kinda dramatic I know but I think it fits in right….kinda…? Well I hope that you like this one guys. Please review okay? I want to see some feedback and suggestions. Come on! My e-mail address is in the last chapter! I want feedback and suggestions! Thanks!


	14. Friends, Enemies, and A Big Family Dinne...

Hey Happy Holidays to everybody, no matter their religion…um yeah I got some suggestions on the last chapters and I thank you all. I know the last one was dramatic, but I cant help it…its this habit of mine to make my writing dramatic and to tell you the truth, it gets on my nerves too. Well I'll try not to make this one that bad. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own the X-Men ok? Alright. Read on.

I spent an hour sitting by that tree out in the woods. I was scared of what to expect on returning to the house. After I got over my scare though, I came to my senses and told myself to not be such a baby. This was all kinda hard to take for me right now and I was still pretty pissed at what Jubilee had told me about the Professor. I was hoping it wasn't true, but deep down, I knew it was. 

"Madison! Are you out here?!" came a voice from somewhere in the trees. "Madison! Hey where are you!?" came another voice. More joined in after that. Why were they looking for me? I stood up and walked forward and bumped into Rhane. "Hey lassie, everybody's looking' for ye." 

"Yeah, I know. Why cant the professor just find me in his head?"

"E's sending us out to find ye kinda as a training session."

"Not much of one when I'm only in the backyard," I muttered. She shrugged and took my wrist and began leading me to the front of the woods. We met Jamie and…Roberto I think his name was. "Come on, I found her in the back o' the woods. Lets get to Mr. Logan." They nodded and Roberto followed close behind Rhane. Jamie led the march. 

"Alrigh' we found the lost lassie in the woods!" Rhane called to Logan and a few of the X-Men. "Don't call me lassie," I mumbled as she dropped my wrist and walked proudly to Logan. "Hey Madison. We were worried about you. You okay?" Logan asked.

"I'm just fine. I was-thinking," I lied to them all. Then I marched up to the house and in to my room. Evan and Rogue had followed me and stopped me before I slammed the door. "What!?" I exclaimed, annoyed. They exchanged nervous and confused looks. "Are you okay? You're like all pissed and freaked out. We want to help ya out."

"The last time I got helped out, I ended up in a pool."

"No, come on. Let us in and we can talk. Okay? Please? I want ta help you. Evan too."

"Yeah," Evan said in a quiet and uninterested voice. I pulled the door open and they came in. I went to my bed and sat down. They sat at my table. "So what? I don't want some dumb long sappy thing okay? I don't even need any help okay?"

"Yeah ya do. Somethin' is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong! I'm fine and normal. I'm so used to everything that happens to me and I want to be left alone!" I crossed my arms as I glared at them. "Ok. Fine. We'll leave ya alone. We don' wan' to push anything'." They got up and left. I ran to the door as Rogue was leaving, "Rogue, I appreciate your offer to help, but I don't need it. Thanks though." She nodded and left. 

I went back to my bed, fell on to it, and tried to clear my head. I whispered to myself to think of things that made me happy, or laugh, to drive all of the distracting and deceiving things from my mind. It worked a little bit. My mind was now less crowded and worrisome. Then you know what? I smiled wide because of two things. Two people. I first thought of Gambit always grinning at me with that sexy mouth. And then I thought of Pietro hugging me, followed by my kiss. Why did these things make me smile? I shouldn't be thinking of these things. That was nothing like me. 

After a glance at my clock, I sighed. I had lay there on my bed for nearly four hours. Not moving or talking. At that moment, I really had to use the bathroom. I got up and dashed down the hall to the bathroom. Somebody was in there though. "Hey! Whose in there? I need to go to the bathroom! Hurry up!" Nobody answered, but the door opened a few seconds later and Amara came out. I ran past her and slammed the door. I heard her laugh in the hallway but I ignored her. When I finished, I stood at the sink staring at my pale face. I thought it was pretty, but then again, it was a bit ugly. To people that didn't know me, I was probably hideous. A hideous, monstrous, freak. I rummaged through the medicine cabinet above the sink and found some foundation. I put some on to see how I would look with color in my face. I didn't like it. Maybe I was ok like this. I shouldn't change for anybody. I tossed the foundation away and began to wash my face. As I did, water began leaking form underneath the sink. The pipe was loose and water was spurting through! Amara must have had something to do with that. That's probably why she was laughing. Damn it! I turned the water off and wiped my face then left as if nothing had happened. 

"It's dinner time!" Jean called up the stairs from the foyer. I was hungry. So I ran for the stairs and met Rogue there. I smiled at her, and her at me, and we all of a sudden began to chat. Down the stairs and into the dining room we talked about whatever came to mind. It was weird, but really nice to have somebody to talk to. I sat next o Kurt, then Rogue sat on my other side. Across form me was Amara and Tabby. The rest of the students were with friends and all chatting loudly. The professor came in, but I couldn't really stand to look at him after what Jubilee had told me. Storm, Kitty, and the blue man I had not been introduced to, came in with the food. "Don' eat anything' Kitty makes," Rogue whispered in my ear. "How do I know what she made?" I asked her just as quiet. "She'll tell all of us what she made. Always does. Just don' eat it. She can't cook tha' well." I nodded and kept my ears open so I wouldn't eat anything she had prepared. This was really nice though, I haven't had a big dinner like this since I was 12. Like everything else. Everything good stopped at 12. But I smiled as we all talked and ate. Happily. As a family. A real family that didn't care what I was or want me dead. That made _me _happy.

Ew, I don't think I like the end. But I think it is essential. Iono, we'll try it and see how you all like it okay? Lets see some more feedbacks and stuff. Thanks a lot guys…see ya. Oh, and I'm not sure if I spelled Rhane's name right. I can never remember! LOL. Ok see ya guys!


	15. Talks of Past, Boring Movies, and Anothe...

Jeez, I went over this today, and saw that I said feedbacks. Feedbacks? Oops…I went over this over and over for mistakes…damn it. Well I'll find everything this time so read on. 

I don't own the X-Men, the Acolytes, the Brotherhood, anybody. But I wish I did. And I didn't get Kurt for Christmas…L oh well…my b-day is in two months…LOL.

After we all had dinner, and avoided Kitty's food, I helped with the dishes. I wanted to make it like a family thing. Families help out each other, right? Well I did anyway. So, Rogue and I stood and dried the dishes and chatted. She had a lot to talk about. Her life before the professor, her family that wasn't the best, and what it was like on a day to day basis here at the house. School, she said, was sometimes horrible, with all of the mutant haters that were the students and teachers. But it was a nice school all together. I told her about my life in Maryland, what school was like, how I was treated by my parents, and then compared it to her life. Hers was a lot better, and we both agreed. 

Later, some of the boys were putting on a movie, so we went to watch. Ray and Bobby went running past as we entered the living room, we had to duck as we did. They were shooting electricity and ice at each other, and their aim wasn't that good. But I think that everybody made it in there without harm. That's kind of an odd thing to say when all you're doing is trying to get into the living room. But kinda funny too. We were watching "Fallen Space Creatures From Mars!" Sam said as spookily as a cotton ball. He didn't sound amused. Guess he doesn't like horror. I like it though, and the others did too, cause they all were excited. The popcorn and chips that were left out, well, they were gone before the movie started.

The movie wasn't really what I expected, so I left in the middle of it and decide to go up to my room. Rogue wanted to stay and watch the movie, so I went alone. Before I went up, I noticed that the front door was slightly ajar. I slowly walked over and began to close it. All of a sudden, a wind came up, and I was whisked off my feet. "Hey! What's going on!?" I called out in fright. I was moving really fast down the road, over the gate, down the scenic road, then I just stopped at the Brotherhood house. "Pietro?"

"Hey Madison. How's it going at the geek house?"

"Holy shit, let me catch my breath. You could have at least warned me that you would do that. I was scared out of my mind!" He shrugged and pulled me into the house. "So, how _is_ it at the house?" I shrugged this time, "It's nice. Rogue and I are kinda friends I guess."

"Ah, she isn't friend material."

"Yeah she is. We're a lot alike and we can talk about anything. It's nice." He led me to the clean couch and sat, then patted the cushion next to him, and I sat down. "I figured everybody would try to make it nice for you after you went back. They'll do that."

"Yeah, the professor bribed everybody into being nice to me. I'm really pissed, but I don't want to do anything that will piss anybody else off." I laughed and sat back, "Oh well, I can be the only pissed on in that house. Besides Logan, I think he always is."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't know. But I have a question for you Madison."

"Alright. Shoot."

"Whatdidyakissmefortheotherday?" he said as quick as he could run. "Um, you're gonna have to say that again. Slowly please." He blushed and shook his head. "Never mind."

"No, tell me! Come on, I wanna know. I need to know cause if I don't, it'll bug me for the rest of the night. Please…" I smiled at him and he grinned, then sighed. "I just wanted to know why you kissed me the other night. That's all." Oh! Jeez…I don't know. 

"I don't know Pietro. I just did I guess. I really wasn't thinking much."

"Oh. I just wanted to know. I was kinda confused after you left."

"Me too actually." we both laughed and then fell silent again. This was one of those awkward silence things you here about from other people, but you always thought was dumb and would never happen to you. Pietro was being weird for what I saw the day I was here. He was…calm and I think embarrassed a bit. Or frightened of being around me. Like some guys get around girls and visa versa. 

"Ok, well I better get home Pietro. I'm really tired, and I think I heard that we have a training session tomorrow morning." I said breaking the silence. "Oh, alright. I'll see ya a round then," he said smiling small. We sat there pondering what to do, stand up and look weird, or sit there and be weird. Then Pietro leaned over and kissed me. It was a long, almost passionate kiss, but a nice one all together. I didn't pull away, or slap him, or anything anybody else would do, I just let it take it's course. He smiled afterward, and so did I. "See you later Pietro," I said quietly. I blushed, which I think put color into my cheeks, and then ported home. Thinking the whole way, how much I liked that kiss.

Hehe I liked that ending kinda… and yeah, I know, that doesn't really sound like the way Pietro would talk does it? Oh well, it's kinda fun to see him toned down a bit. Like less uptight and controlling and bossy and all that crap. LOL. Well I really hope you enjoyed that. I'm working on longer chapters…sorry these are kinda short…well see ya next chapter.


	16. Training, Trouble, and Tabby

Sorry it took so long for me to update guys. I was away this weekend and had no access to a computer which really made me mad. Well, here we go for the next round! Oh yeah and I forgot that in the chapter where Madison met Magneto, I said Eric Maximoff and it's Lensherr so I'm sorry if anybody saw that and was upset or whatever…sorry…

I sound like a broken record saying that I don't own the X-Men and stuff like that. So here I go saying it again despite the fact. I do not own the X-Men…

And I was right that we had a training session in the morning. At five thirty, I was awaken by Rogue. "Come on, we have a simulation out in tha backyard," she said whispering so as not to wake Jubilee. "What about Jubilee though?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "She's only a new recruit. They all have otha sessions to themselves. We are gonna let you be in the X-Men, tha professa seems to think you have tha right skills." I nodded and pulled on a clean tank top and shorts. "You need to put on tha uniform in ya closet."

"Those things? They look skin tight!" She hushed me and nodded as she smiled. "Yeah, it's nothing you wont get used ta. Don' worry." I groaned and pulled the tight suit out and struggled to pull it on. After I managed it, I grabbed the boots and followed Rogue to the backyard course. 

Dew was still fresh on the grass and the sky was still dark, with a hint of orange and blue peeking through. The air was moist, the breeze, cool and refreshing. This was nice. Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Evan, Scott, Jean and I all stood around waiting for something or somebody to come. "Alright, I will start a session, since I know where all of the machinery and controls are," Scott said boasting. "No, we can, like, wait. We're not all that totally impatient Scott," Kitty argued back. Evan and Kurt nodded in agreement and Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah think we should all wait fo the instructor ta come and start the session. Afta all, we are tha students here," Rogue said loudly as she stared at the house, as if she didn't want anybody to hear her. "Yeah, I agree," I said smiling as Rogue smirked at me from over her shoulder. 

"Alright guys, sorry about that. I had a bit of trouble with the hair dryer," the large blue man I hadn't been acquainted with, said approaching us. Nobody responded, but I think it was meant to be a joke. "Ok, no more humor for this group."

"So, what kind of session today?" Scott asked again, trying to domineer. "Well Cyclops, you'll see in a minute," blue guy responded. "Ah, and who do we have here?" he asked showing me a toothy grin. "Madison. Or Shadow. Whichever," I said crossing my arms. "Well, forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Professor Hank McCoy. People here call me Beast. So, call me Beast," he smiled widely. "Sure." Then we all stood there quietly. "Ok! So lets get started!" Beast called. 

"We will be doing a basic field run today. Lasers, spinning disks, cannonballs, arrows, same stuff we've been doing in the syms. Ok?" We all nodded and walked to the starting line. "Ok, ready, set…go!" Beast called from behind a board of controls. We all ran forward, ready to do what we had to do to get to the finish line. I stuck close to Rogue, so I could see what I had to do. Before long, there were all kinds of weapons shooting every which way and it was our job to stop them. I used my hexes to destroy cannonballs that were aimed at me, and the others. I ported and caught a cannonball before it could hit Rogue and tossed it off of the course. I tried to aim a hex at a spinning disk that was headed for me, but had no time to conjure one up, so I ducked. It grazed my cheek and I bore the pain and continued on. "Madison! Watch out!" Kitty called from behind me. I turned and saw a large spiked ball headed for me. Kitty dashed ahead and grabbed me around the waist as the ball passed through us. "That was like totally close!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, well thanks. But I could have done fine myself." She put her head down and ran off. I sighed and followed her up the course. I made it through fine to the finish line, and sighed a sigh of relief as I sat next to Kurt in the grass. "You did very good for your first run Madison," he said smiling. "Yeah whatever elf." He chuckled, "Mr. Logan calls me elf too. And sometimes Katczhen too." I nodded carelessly. 

"Madison, ya did excellent!" Rogue called running to me. "We all had a lot of trouble on our first run. Ya did really well." She sounded sincere.

"Thanks. But I have to go and get this cut fixed up. Then I'm gonna go eat and then see Pietro a little later."

"Ooh…Pietro. Ya still hanging around with him? How's that been?"

" Fine. We've just been talking about things. Just things that happen and stuff. Like you and me. Life and crap like that. Why? What did you think we were doing?"

"Nothin' I just thought maybe that kissin' thing led to more." She started walking away, and I went with. "More? We've known each other for four days. Not even that. He's kinda a friend. I guess. Nothing to attach to remember?"

"Yeah, but I think you really like him…" she teased. "Shut up Rogue," I groaned. 

"Ah…Madison has a crush on Pietro! How cute!" she teased even more. "Come on Rogue, no I don't. Leave me alone." She laughed and playfully tapped me on the arm. I groaned again and stomped to the house. 

"Hey, whadda ya want for breakfast?" Kitty asked in the kitchen. I remembered Rogue's warning and shook my head, "Nothing, I can make my own. I think I'll have cereal or something." She sighed and turned to the oven. "At least have a muffin I made."

"Uh, sure. I guess I could try one," I said taking a muffin. She looked at me with longing as I held the warm muffin in my hand. I brought it to my mouth and nibbled it. Ugh! It was horrible! "Great. It's really great Kitty. Really. Thanks." She smiled and skipped out of the kitchen. I spit in the sink, grabbed a glass, and washed my mouth out with water. She _really _can't cook! I tossed the muffin in the garbage can and heard a thunk in the bottom. That was just nasty. I shrugged it off and got a bowl and some cereal and milk, then sat down and ate. It was about six thirty when I finished. It was too early to see Pietro. I doubt he would be up this early. Later, I found my way to the hospital wing, cleaned my cut, then…

I ported to my room and found Jubilee still sleeping, so I grabbed my backpack, threw some things in, and ported to the front of the mansion. I pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and started walking up the driveway. 'Let's discover Bayville,' I thought to myself. So I headed into town to see just how nice New York was. The smaller part anyway.

I took a road that I never chose to walk before, and found that it was very pretty. The road had only a few houses here and there, but the scenery was gorgeous. Swaying trees and various flowers dotted the landscape, and made it seem pastoral. Even though it was in New York. I looked up at the baby blue sky dappled with puffy white clouds and smiled. The sky was fascinating. My two favorite things are the sky and the ocean. The sky could be nearly any color, dappled with clouds, stars, the sun and moon. The ocean, was just entrancing. The thing that surprised me today was that no thoughts ran through my head. Except for my marveling at the beauty. That was absolutely it. Which was really, really rare. But it made me happy. Which was also rare. What was happening to me? Whatever it was, it was…nice I guess.

After a half hour walk, I came to an amphitheater. It was closed, but still in good condition. There was a no trespassing sign, but I ignored it and stepped over the ropes. I sat up on the stage and started to take in the day. I pulled out a pen and pad, then started creating poems, songs, pictures. All normal for me. One really upset me though, it was a past thing. An old, sad, hard memory. I had to put it away after realizing how heartbreaking it was to me. 

"Excuse me miss. You are trespassing on private property." A voice came from behind me. I turned and saw two police officers standing near the top row of the stands. "You will have to come with us please." I sighed and stood up. "Alright hold on."

"Are you a mutant?" One of them asked. "What? Why does that matter?"

"We ask all of our suspects and anybody that we take into custody. It's procedure. We have many mutants in this town and we need to know if we are in danger."

"Yeah, well I'm sure that if you did meet a mutant, you would not be in any harm. Not all mutants are that bad. Okay?"

"Yeah, we get that from some pro-mutant strikers, but most mutants are dangers."

"No, a very small percentage are." They both looked at each other with "Yeah right, now quit wasting our time and answer our question," look. I zipped up my backpack and stepped down off of the stage and approached them. "I _am _a mutant. But I pose you no threat. Now, can I go, or do you have to take me to the mansion, where they have even more mutants?"

"Are you implying that we are afraid of mutants?"

"I am. You sure act like it. I have a knack for picking up on body language and voice tones. And you seem scared of mutants."

"Well, we are not. But yes, we have to take you home. Now come with us."

Back at the mansion, we ambled up the stairs and they rang the doorbell. Tabby answered the door and smiled wide when she saw me. "Ooh! The troublemaker is actually in trouble! Yeah! Let me get the Prof!" I sighed and walked in to the house as the officers followed nervously. "Ah guys, cool it, it's okay." Tabby came down the stairs a bit later with Logan, and the Professor came from the living room. "Officers, thank you for returning Madison. We will take it from here. Sorry for the inconvenience." They nodded and equally as nervous, shook the Professor's hand. Logan stood there menacingly as the officers turned and left. Then everybody looked at me. "It was only for trespassing. It's not that serious. Come on, stay off my case. I won't do it again. Swear." Tabby snickered, but Logan elbowed her and she slinked away. "Alright, let's deal with Madison, I have to work on my bike," Logan growled. "No, she is free to go. Like she said, it was a minor thing and she did nothing wrong. She can go. No problem," the professor said as I tried not to look surprised. "Thanks professor," I said dashing out the door. I decided that Pietro should wake up a bit earlier. It wasn't that early though. Only eight forty or so… 

Well, the last part is kinda off the top of my head. But I guess it's okay. It'll do. Told ya I would have longer ones for you.J Well, I hope whoever reads this likes it. Bye. See ya next chapter…


	17. A Day With Pietro

Alright I'm back for number 17. I think this is 17 at least. I've lost track. Well, here we go! LOL that sounds dumb…here it is though. 

Okay, I do not own the X-Men. I own Madison, which is weird, but her power is Kurt's and an original I kinda thought up that I like. I hate disclaimers notes. 

By the time I got to the Brotherhood house, it was nine. I knocked on the door, and got no response. Lazy boys. I sighed and knocked again, then waited a few minutes before trying the door. It was open, so I went in. As slowly and as quietly as I could, I walked up the stairs. Wonder which room is Pietro's? I shrugged and went to the first door, but stopped at the smell, it must be Toad's room. Then I went to the next one, stopped, listened, and continued. I doubt Pietro snored that loud. The next room was quiet, so I pushed the door open. This was Pietro's room. I could see his small frame under a thin blanket. I stopped near his bed and pushed a few buttons on his alarm clock. It started beeping a loud, shrill beep. Pietro sat up straight in bed, his eyes wide open. "Morning Pietro! How's it going?" He sat there, breathing hard, staring at the wall opposite him. "Pietro? Hello…GOOD MORNING PIETRO!" He jumped and looked at me. "Hey Pietro. Good morning. Sorry for the rude awakening." He looked so cute with his hair all tousled. "Whattheheckareyoudoinginmyroom!?" he exclaimed after realizing who I was. "Well, the door was open, and I was bored and I decided to come and see you," I said with a laugh. "Holy crap…" he breathed. "Come on, let's go do something. Get dressed." He shrugged, stretched, and rubbed his eyes. "Oh my god my hair!" he cried out, dashing from the room. I remember his hair always being slicked back with two pieces in the front but they were held in place. He probably uses a lot of hair gel. I smiled and followed his steps to the bathroom. He was slicking it back carefully, with a look of concentration on his face. "Jeez, obsess much?" I asked as I stared at his bare upper body. He was only in his boxers. "If my hair isn't perfect, I freak."

After Pietro had pulled on some clothes, we both headed out the front door. He squinted at the sunlight, and it was then that I noticed he was kinda pale too. I lit up another cigarette and offered him one. "Nah, I don't smoke." I shrugged as we headed into town. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked lazily. "I dunno. Something fun. Maybe mischievous. I like trouble and destruction." He laughed an evil sort of laugh, grabbed my hand, and we were off. 

We arrived at the mall a short time later. "The mall?" I asked. "Yeah, I love to cause trouble here. And now that I have you, it'll be twice the fun!" he grinned. I guess it would be…I thought to myself. "Come on, I'll show you my fun, and then we can do some new things." He pulled me in and led me to the food court. "Stay here," he instructed. I nodded and watched him run off. He sped around, where nobody could see but a blur, and knocked food trays, bags, and drinks, from people's hands. I could here his cackles as he dashed around. That did look like fun. He ran back to me behind a fake palm tree and smiled. "Cool huh?" he breathed. "Definitely." I took his hand next, and we ported to above the tables and sat in the rafters. I looked down and grinned. "Pietro," I whispered. He shakily balanced over to where I stood. Below us were a small group of girls. Amara, Tabby, Jubilee, and Rhane to be exact. They were mall rats. We both smiled at each other and bent over them. I leaned out, spit, and waited for the effect. All of a sudden, Amara squealed and started hopping up and down, waving her hands frantically. I could hear her screaming "There's something in my hair! EW! Get it out!" Pietro and I snickered then carefully moved so they wouldn't see us. "This is great. Lets go and make a stop in the girly stores. Whenever I could get to the mall in Maryland, I would go in the girly stores and complain about al of the colors…But no, that's boring. What do you want to do?" He smiled at me and shook his head, "We'll do that. Then I'll show you another favorite of mine."

So we went and complained for awhile in the girly colored stores, and got a few bitchy girls to stare at us. One even told me to go if I didn't like it all. I muttered that I could do whatever I wanted to do and she got in my face and bitched at me. All I could do was smile and Pietro, snicker. "Alright, alright," I finally said, "I'll go and leave you all to your fun colored clothes. Bye now." Then I dragged Pietro out and he took me to the movie theaters. "What are we doing here? Oh, do you go around and mess with people while they're watching the movies? Flip their popcorn and drinks and stuff?"

"No, actually, I was gonna see if you wanted to see a movie with me." I could help it, but in my head, I was floating. Like "Aw, this was so sweet!" I shook my head and smiled at Pietro. "Sure. But are the movies even open this early?" He nodded and led me to the ticket booth. "You don't wanna see a chick flick do you?" he asked with a sort of disgusted look on his face. "Um…NO. Let's see the horror. Or action, or whatever. Nothing girly, romantic, or stupid dramatic." He nodded and got two tickets. Then we went in and got some drinks. And then…holy crap, and then, and then, and then, we finally went into the theater. 

The movie started and we both quieted after a lengthy talk about the mansion. He didn't think I would do so good there just because the professor was only ignoring the problem. But I decided that if I didn't make any progress after six months, I would leave and figure something else out. I didn't want to be there for nothing. A bit into the movie, Pietro moved his hand slowly over to mine. Was he trying to hold my hand? I didn't want this to be mushy or anything. But…I tuned my hand and took his in mine. I saw him look down at our hands and then over at me, but I continued to look forward. Then I looked over at him, still looking at me, and smiled. "What?" I whispered. "Nothing. Um…nothing." He said nervously. "Pietro," I whispered even more hushed. "What?" he asked leaning over. That's exactly what I wanted him to do. So I leaned over too, and kissed him. His eyes opened wide, and I felt his mouth curve into a smile. I put my hand up on his face and…well, as you know, I'm not good with this mushy stuff, but we made out. In a movie theater. Kinda common I know, but hey, I liked it. A lot. There's nothing wrong with that. 

Outside the theater, we held hands as we walked through the mall. It felt weird to have somebody to be this close to. I've explained everything to you all, and you should know why I think this is weird and stuff. I didn't ever think I could attach to anybody, but I think I was attaching to Pietro. Was this a good thing? And another thing, that part of me that liked Remy, Gambit, whatever, was gone. I really did like Pietro. He was a good guy underneath. Even though he was a "bad guy" in the eyes of the X-Men. I just hoped nothing would ever happen between the X-Men and Brotherhood. I hoped we would never have to fight each other or anything. "So, are we…uh…dating or whatever?" he asked me. "I guess so. Sure. But I'm warning you, you're the first. I never ever even talked to anybody back in Maryland. I was a total loner. That's ok right?" 

"Yeah, of course. Um, I wish I could say the same, but I've had a small few. But they were all those girly girls that I hate. You aren't and that kinda works." he smirked. "Sure," I agreed. 

Back at the mansion, yeah he walked me home, we stood at the gate. "Well, I had a really good time this morning. Thanks for taking me to the movie and all."

"It was nothing. Thanks for waking me up." I smiled and kissed him goodbye then walked through the gates. "See ya around Pietro." He waved and sped away. I sighed to myself, headed up the driveway, but stopped when I saw something. "Hey!" I called running toward a clump of trees. Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt were standing behind some trees. Spying on me! I ran to them and fumed. "Why are you spying on me?! How did you-?!"

"We saw you and Pietro through the cameras. We had to come down," Kitty snickered.

"Whatever. Just- well-I don't know. Leave me alone."

"Ja, vhatever," Kurt said with a laugh. So what if I was going out with Pietro? There was absolutely nothing wrong with that. Even if I had only been there four...or five days. I lost track. But so what!? 

Gah, that last part, again was just-blah. I don't know. See I have nothing more to say. Lets see some reviews! THANKS! 


	18. It's The Acolytes' Fault!

Hm…I'm not seeing any reviews! I've only seen regulars from two people, and one from another. Please review!!! I like to see feedback and stuff…come on!!! Please? Do I have to beg? That's pathetic. But please review!!!

I don't own the X-Men or anybody corresponding with them. Madison though, is mine. 

I was beaming and sulking at the same time if that was possible. Why did I like being like that so much? Why did I like kissing and holding hands and talking to someone close? Maybe because I never had that before…sure, that was the reason. I never ever had anybody to treat me the way Pietro did. That's why I liked it. 

"All students-X-Men and new recruits-must report to the library immediately!" the professors voice boomed over the PA system-or wherever his voice came from. It sounded urgent. I didn't want to go. But before I could make it to my room, I was pulled into a wave of students headed that way. I had to go. "Hey Madison!" Rogue called from across the hall. I waved a small wave and shoved Bobby and Ray aside to get there. "Hey. How 'bout you port us up there so we don' all have ta shove in that elevator?" I shrugged and she put her hand on my shoulder. "Hold on." I said simply. 

Then we were in the library with some of the others, all standing around confused. "What's this for?!" Tabby called, "I was leaving to get my nails done!" I scoffed, "You think that's more important than this? Your nails? Get a life Tabitha." She glared at me, but stopped when Rogue glared back. "Ah hate her too, but don' try ta fight with her. She's tougher than she looks." Not any tougher than I am. You can bet on that. "Fine."

We all stood around for a few minutes, where eventually Storm, Beast, Logan and the professor came in. They all stood around him and looked at all of us with serious, somewhat alarmed and scared faces. "Professor? What is it? Is there a problem?" Scott asked in an idiotic stuck up manner. "Yes. There is a serious problem and I need everybody to listen carefully and act accordingly and in an orderly fashion." There was a pause in everybody's breathing that was apparent and chilling. "The Acolytes made an attempt to change the president's mind on the mutant 'problem', as they call it. But it was not in the way in which we ever imagined."

"What did they do?" Jean asked this time. The professor sighed and folded his hands. "They tried to assassinate some of the presidents men. His family and staff were both in danger. They then threatened his life if he did not stir to change the outlook on mutants." Some of the older students had covered their mouths with their hands in shock, and others were merely standing there wearing shocked looks. 

"So vhat does zis mean professor?" Kurt asked for all of us. "Well, this means Kurt, that all mutants will be placed under temporary arrest until a decision is made on what to do."

"What!? All mutants!?" Tabby blurted. "Yes Tabitha. All mutants."

"But how do all of the police or whatever know who all are mutants? They cant possibly place every one under arrest. That's impossible!" Bobby called out. "Well, not _every _mutant will be detained. Those who are known will definitely be. That means we will too." A murmur broke out among all of us as the professors stood and talked quietly among themselves. "Rogue, has this ever happened before?" I asked her quickly. "No. Nothin' this serious ever happened b'fore."

"Why would the Acolytes do something this dumb? That was a horrible idea."

"They don' think it's dumb. They think it's a way to stop all this." We both sighed and waited to hear what the professor had to say. "The police, I understand, with be here shortly," he said with a sigh, "and as I understand, the mutant registration act will be put in to full affect." 

"But Storm and Beast have been fighting that for so long! And they're going to do it after everything?! That's not fair!" Evan called from the back of the room. "It is though Evan. This was the most serious threat the Acolytes have posed. This is enough to put the whole nation under full alert. Against our kind…"

This was not fair at all! Just for those assholes!? Everybody in the house was just as pissed as I was I think. It was a very hostile situation. I had to get away from it all. "Oh, and I ask that none of you use your powers while we are being taken to the detainment center, or in the center. That especially means Kitty, Kurt, Madison, and Rogue."

"Why not Jean? She can change people's minds!" I called. "She is responsible and I fully trust her." This was enough for me to handle. "And you don't trust us!? We're your students too! And we should get your trust too! It's not like we would do anything!"

"Madison! That's enough! C'mon!" Rogue called as she pulled me from the room. "Oh my god! Can you believe that guy!? What's his deal!? How can you stand him!?" I raged in the hallway. Kurt and Kitty stood with Rogue as they looked at me with confused and defiant eyes. "Calm down Madison, he's the most brilliant man we know! He is a good man. He just, like, has reason to not trust us. Don't worry. It's totally okay. Really, he just, like, wants to help us."

"Pietro was right. He's not trying to fix the problem! He's only trying to make us put up with the problem!" I ran from the hallway for the elevator. I couldn't even begin to tell you how pissed I was. "Main Floor!" I shouted in the small elevator. 

Downstairs, I ran for the front door. When I reached it, I stopped. Holy shit. They were here already. They were taking it too far. They all had shields and helmets, guns and batons. Too far! "Mutants! Please come out of the house with your hands up! We have a detainment vehicle. Please do not use any of your powers! That will land you in solitary confinement!" I laughed to myself after getting over my anger, and walked out with my hands over my head. "I really don't think that anybody heard what you said. They're all upstairs." They all backed up. "Oh come on, I'm following your rules. I'm not going to hurt any of you. I'm not that dumb." 

An officer came forward and pulled my hands down behind my back and put handcuffs on my wrists. "This way freak!" he said pushing me toward a large van. "Hey now, we don't need any name calling here. I'm doing nothing wrong." He didn't care. At the van, he pushed me up into the back of it. The Brotherhood was already there. I smiled as I saw Pietro, but frowned again when I saw his face. He had a black eye. I sat next to him and looked at the floor. "Hey Pietro."

"Hey Madison." He said quietly. "You try to run?" I asked just as quiet. "Yeah. I was an idiot."

"I would have done the same if the professor hadn't told us not to use our powers. But how did they catch you? You are the speed demon."

"I slowed down after I thought I was in the clear. They ambushed me. That's where I got this."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Well, at least we can talk to each other on the way to jail." He laughed and nodded. We waited for awhile until the others arrived.

"Get in there ya little freak!" a large man called tossing Jamie in. "Hey you asshole! Leave them alone! They're not doing anything!" I called after them. "Shut up you freaks!" 

"Bastards," I muttered. Jean was next to me on my right, and she was not in the best mood. I had never seen her in a bad mood, but I knew she was. After we all had been loaded into this and probably another van, we drove off. "Are the Acolytes in town?" I asked Pietro. "No, they're at Mags' base. I'm not sure which one. He has three or four. Pyro called to mess with me for the most part but he told me they were hidden. The idiots. I can't believe they did that."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad that you didn't get dragged into it." 

"Wanda got away. She blasted all of the guys until they were cowering in fear. I love to see them like that," he cackled as a devilish grin spread across his face, "But they got the rest of us. I told them all to knock it off. They started listening to me after Mystique died. They hate to though."

"Why is that?" I asked. "Cause I'm a jerk. They all hate me cause I'm a bossy asshole."

"Well if that's true, I'll stick around to see you in action."

After a long ride through town, we stopped near a bank. Evan peered out the window and gasped as men began uncovering the manholes. "Hey! Don't go down there! Leave them alone! They've never done anything to anybody! Leave them alone!" Who was he talking about?

"Evan calm down. Ya cant do a thing about it. They won' listen to ya." He didn't stop though. He cried out and thrashed trying to free himself. "Evan calm down please!" Rogue called through all of his fury. "Whose he talking about?" I asked Rogue. "He lived with the Morlocks fo' some time. They were like a family of his. He was very protective of 'em all."

"Morlocks? Who are they?" She sighed and leaned over to me. "They're mutants that believe that the people up here would never accept them. Most of 'em are kinda disfigured, but they all understand what it's like. They try to stop harm from coming to otha mutants." 

"And he lived with them?" She nodded. "In tha sewers. He had some trouble with his powers and they kinda helped them out."

Evan was still thrashing around and screaming for the police to stay away form the manholes. Rogue tried to calm him, but he wouldn't stop. "Jean can't you do something?!" I called over the racket. "No! I was told and trusted not to use my powers!"

"But look at him! He's going crazy! Make him stop!" She shook her head. "I just can't."

Well if she couldn't, the police would. The door banged open and an officer came in with a baton and whacked Evan over the head. Kitty and Jubilee shrieked and cowered in the front corner of the van. I closed my eyes as Even fell to the floor in a heap. "Get outta here you asshole!" Pietro called. "Shut up and sit down you scum!" the officer called raising him baton, ready to strike. "Fuck you!" Pietro called back, jumping out of his seat. "No don't!" I called out. "Fuck all of you bastards! We've done nothing wrong! This is bullshit!" The officer came forward and hit Pietro in the face with the baton. He slumped back in his seat and stared at the ceiling of the van. "Now, anybody else have something to say? Huh!?" We all were silent and still. He left. 

I sat waiting as the van kept moving toward our temporary prison. Toward a place where we were despised and hated. To where we would be humiliated and feared. This was no better than Maryland. Not at all better. But here I was around people I knew. Well, that doesn't really help at all. Why was I thinking like this? This was all bullshit. My mind was full of nothing. Just nothing. So I put my head down, and stared at the grimy floor. 

The van came to a final stop. We were there. The doors opened and we were yelled at to stay seated until they were ready for us. We stayed where we were. Kitty and Jubilee could be heard sobbing in the corner. Evan had regained consciousness and was staring menacingly at the ceiling of the van. Pietro was too. Jean and Scott were staring at each other form across the van, Rogue looking at them as if they were crazy. In the back, Lance, Fred, and Toad were all sitting plainly. Lance looked really pissed though. Then there was me. I was looking at all of the others. I was kinda scared, but mostly pissed. This was just not at all fair. But then again, life isn't fair.

"Alright, all of you come down now. No trouble. If there is, you already know what can be done. So behave and follow the officer into the building." Here we go…

Kinda cool I think. I thought it could use a big twist. So there it was. Damn those Acolytes! LOL well, hope some of you liked. I hope I have people actually reading this. I only have like 9 reviews. I want more!!! Please!!! Well, bye! 


	19. In Jail

Well I'm back! I really kinda like that last chapter. I hope you all did too. If anybody reads this. I only have 9 reviews…L please review for me!!! PLEASE? I hate to beg.

'Member people, I don't own the X-Men and stuff like that. Oh well…::sigh::…

As we walked into the detainment center, better known as the county jail, we were swamped by an angry mob. Angry mob? Weird! But yeah, the police just let us walk through and get pushed around, hit, and spat at. It was not a very fun time. I got hit in the face a few times, and I saw Jamie multiply once or twice, and Rogue, well she was having a lot of trouble. "If ya'll wanna be put in a coma fo' a few weeks, come on ova! Otha wise, I would back off!" she spat at the crowd. Everybody backed up. "Hey! Thanks Rogue!" Tabby chuckled as she followed behind her. Everybody else followed them too, so that we would be out of harms way. Inside, we were separated into four different cells. Unfortunately, the Brotherhood was put in one cell. I was in another with Rogue, Kurt, Tabby, Bobby and Jamie. I sat on the floor near the door and smiled up at everybody. The guards looked at me as if I were some kind of crazy psycho person…cool…

Bobby and Jamie were in the corner talking quietly amongst themselves, and Tabby was eavesdropping. Rogue and Kurt were talking too, but loud enough for me to hear. I had my feet on the wall now and was leaning back against the floor. "Do you think muzzer vould have escaped if zey had come for her?" Kurt asked Rogue. "Kurt, I don' know. Gawd, and she wasn' really my mom or anything. I don' know…" I sat up and looked at them. "You guys are brother and sister?" Kurt nodded and sat next to me on the floor. He crossed his legs and looked at me intently. "Ve are bruzzer and seester, but not by blood. She vas adopted, but I like to think of her as my real seester. It's nice."

"I bet. My brother and I got along pretty good until I turned twelve."

"Iz zat vhen you got your power?" I nodded and sighed. "That's when my life ended."

"Vas it zat bad?" Again, I nodded, "It was that bad. That life changing."

"Vell, ve can be your family now. Zat's vhat ve all say. Ve are all one big family."

Tabby was sprawled out on the jail bed listening to Bobby and Jamie talk on the floor. She laughed every now and then, and the boys looked up at her, annoyed. Kurt was now leaning against the cement wall staring down at the floor. Rogue was against the end of the bed, and she looked gone. Like in her head, daydreaming, or thinking really hard. 

I smiled every now and again because Pietro and the others were in a cell across from ours. He would wave and smirk at me when the guards weren't looking. The others would gag. I would smile, and then stick my tongue out at them. Later, a guard came though and started insulting all of us for no apparent reason. I sneered up at him as he passed our cell, but Pietro went crazy. He would dash around his cell and climb at the bars trying to get out. "WhenIgetouttaherI'llkickyourassyoujerk!" he said speedily. Lance wrenched him off the bars and handed him to Fred who put him in a submission hold. He still struggled, but eventually quit when I turned away from them. I looked back, and saw that he was calm. 

Then I turned back to Tabby, Bobby, and Jamie. They were all grinning at me, their faces a bit red. They were holding in their laughter. "Laugh if you must." I said quietly and boldly. They did, and it wasn't quiet. It was loud and obnoxious laughing. So what? 

I nearly fell asleep in this damn cell, being so bored. I started saying my poems in my head, and eventually they came to my mouth. Rogue stared at me, well I felt her eyes, staring at me. "Something wrong?" I asked, not looking at her. "No, just, whatta saying?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Ah know that. But you're mouthing something. Words. I can' see which though."

"That's the point. I'm reciting my poems though. I'm so bored."

"Oh. What kind o' poems?" I shook my head and looked at her. "Dark and depressing poems that nobody cares for. That nobody ever wants to hear."

"Ah wanna hear. Can ya tell me some?" I shook my head again and looked away. "They're too personal. Sorry." She nodded and put her head back. "Ah understand."

"Alright," a lady officer said in the middle of the hallway, "we will be giving you new state ID's with a mutant symbol on them. So we need all of you to come and get your picture taken so that we can get those made." Mutant symbol? "We will go cell by cell, so we can have order." With that, she walked over to a cell I couldn't see, and unlocked it. The click of the lock rang through out the entire room. I saw the professor, Storm, Evan, Kitty, and Jubilee parade by. They all looked so sullen, so scared, and hurt. I think it was their pride. Tabby grinned at me and laughed, "These aren't exactly Madison's glamour shots!" Then she tossed me a compact mirror. I caught it and popped it open. She was right. My face was horrible. I had a large bruise above my left eye and a cut near my nose. And well, my face was horribly pale. "Thanks Tabitha." I laughed as I tossed the mirror back. She looked confused that I would laugh at myself, but she continued laughing. Bobby and Jamie were laughing at something too, and it was pretty loud in here. "Shut up in there!" came a pissed off voice from nowhere. We all looked at each other and stifled our laughs. Rogue groaned and rolled her eyes. Kurt smiled at all of us. 

"Okay, you all are next," that lady said again, "come this way." We all stood up and followed her to a small enclosed room in the back. "I'll take your pictures for your new ID's. We'll go one at a time okay?" I nodded along with the others and waited for Kurt, Rogue, and Bobby to go. When it was my time, the lady tsk'ed and frowned. "Look what happened to your pretty face," she said with such caring. I was confused. "I have some wet cloths, you can wipe that up. It's a shame that people can let others do that to their own kind. We are all people here, you just a little different, and they act like you are all cold blooded killers! What a shame," she said with a shake of her head. She handed me a cloth and I looked in a mirror on the wall. "All done?" she asked going to the camera. I nodded and sat in front of it. "I really cant expect you to smile, so I'll count. One…two…three." The camera snapped and she let me go. "Next!" After Tabby and Jamie were done, she led us back to our cells and locked us in. "Thanks for being so nice," I whispered to her as she locked the door. She smiled down at me and went across the hall. Unusual. "She was too nice," Rogue said quietly. "But she _was nice._" 

Later, we were brought bottles of water. And the news that we could go home tomorrow. After the house was checked over for any plans of any harm toward the nation or any "normal" people. They were going to go into our house and go through our things and ransack our damn house! And not just them, the army. The army! Where was justice? So, we had a whole night to spend in this shit hole. Damn it. Where we would sleep is a mystery. Bathrooms, food, blankets…where would those be? We more than likely wouldn't have any of those in jail. Then again, I have never been in jail, so I wouldn't know. "Can we have some music!?" Tabby whined yanking on the bars. "Or some food? Or magazines? Or a TV? Come on! I need something! You took my damn CD player! At least give that back. Come on I need music! Come on! Or TV! I want my music! Com-"

"Holy shit Tabby shut up!" Bobby called form in the corner. He was banging his head on the wall. "Just shut your damn mouth! You're like a broken record!" Wow. He was being very brave. "Hey you little twerp, why don't you make me!?" She called back. "I can make you, you know." She conjured up a little boom-boom bomb and showed it to him. "Tabby!" Kurt called jumping up at her. "Zat vill explode and ve vill get in trouble!" he said grabbing the mini bomb. He ported away, and then back. "Kurt, both o' ya'll will get in trouble! Stop now both a ya!" He sat down and sulked. I sat neck to him and smiled. "So where did you take the bomb?" He smiled and looked up at me. "I took it to ze school." I laughed and he did too. "You don't like school then do you?" He shook his head. "Not really. It'll be even vorse next year. Zanks to zis." I nodded. "Well, at least I'll be there to go through it with ya." I said elbowing him. I saw Pietro eying me from across the hall and I stopped. I winked at him and went back to my spot on the floor. It was going to be a long night here in the Bayville Jail.

Well, that's two long chappies for ya, so I hope that you like. Now, don't be shy people, I want reviews! Even if they are negative. I need the feedback. Nothing too harsh though. But still if you don't like something about the story, PLEASE TELL ME! I can change things, that's how good stories become good. SO, SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!! 


	20. Night in Jail and The Day After

I'm back. This is my third chapter today. I'm on a writing spree! Well I'm not sure this will get posted today, but it's three. Hahahaha! Here I go!!!

I don't own the X-Men! I don't, but I want to! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!!! ~lol~ I'm such a baby for these guys! 

We all had traded off for the bed and it was my turn. Jamie hopped up and sat next to the bed, staring at the cell across from ours. I reclined and stared at the ceiling. This was better than the floor I guess. I started daydreaming, if that was possible in a situation like this. I guess…it…was…

"Madison?" came a voice from next to me. "Leave me alone in my reverie," I mumbled still in a trance. "Madison, they're handing out food. Aren't you hungry?"

"No. I'm good. Go on." Whoever talked to me had left. I was alone. "Hey! You in there, come here and get your food!" I sighed, didn't move, and closed my eyes. "Hey! Are you ignoring me!? Get your ass over here!" I still didn't move any. And did not respond. I was grabbed by my arm and lifted off of the bed with force. "Hey! Let me go!" I called as the officer dragged me from the cell. He pulled me down the hallway and into a small room with tables. "I said, let me GO!" I kicked in the air and yanked away as he let me drop. I fell to the ground in a heap and he stomped away. "Bastard," I muttered under my breath. "Madison! Are you okay?!" Pietro called dashing over and helping me up. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's cool. Thanks." He beamed and walked me to a table. "Hey speedy! Sit down and leave her alone!" Another guard called from the front of the room. "I can't help my girlfriend up off the floor after she was thrown down by one of your inconsiderate bastard guards!?" he spat back. I turned beet red as he told the entire room we were dating, and sat next to Kurt. Pietro eventually sat down and finished his food. I didn't eat. 

After we ate, we were all led back to our cells, and left there again to sit. We all used the bathroom in the time we had to eat, so we all decided to sleep. I let Kurt have the bed next, I didn't want to lay there anymore. Instead, Rogue and I sat against each other's backs so that we wouldn't have to lie on the floor. Tabby slumped against the wall, as did Bobby and Jamie. It was a sad sight to see everybody like this. I hoped that we would never have to do anything like this again. Even more, I hoped that the mutant "problem" wouldn't be a problem anymore and we could all be equal. What a dream…

It was dark in the room when I woke up. I felt sick. I was going to be sick. "Excuse me," I choked out. "I need a toilet! I'm going to be sick!" I called again into the darkness. "Please," I tried to hold back, "I'm going to be sick!" I heard footsteps coming down the hall as I leaned against the could steel. "Please…hurry." The kind lady from earlier approached and unlocked the door, and I slumped down. She held me up as we dashed to the restroom. As I reached it, I ran in and retched. Ugh, I hate this feeling…

"Are you okay dear? Do you need anything?" the lady asked. "I'll get you a towel," she said after I didn't respond. I retched again and coughed. Then I sat up from over the toilet and gagged. "Gross…" The lady returned and handed me a wet towel. I wiped my forehead and then my mouth. "Thanks," I managed again. "It's nothing really dear. Now, I'll put you in a separate cell with a sink okay?" I nodded and she led me down the hall to another cell with a sink below a window. "Thank you," I said again. She shook her head. "It really is the least I can do. I'm sorry for all of this." I nodded and lay myself on the bed. "Goodnight," she said walking away. She didn't hate mutants at all. 

I heard shouts as I woke up the next morning. They belonged to Rogue, Kurt, and Pietro. "What did ya do with Madison? Why ain't she here!?" Rogue called. Kurt was freaking too. "Please, vhat did you do vith her?! Is she okay? Vhat haf you done vith her? Iz she hurt!?" Pietro was talking in his normal fast paced voice, well maybe not normal, but fast, so I couldn't understand him. I stood on my bed and tried to peer over the top of the cell. "Guys! I'm fine! Cool it! I got sick last night and I got moved in here." Whoa, I didn't even notice before that these cells only went so high. Weird…but anyway…

"Madison? You're okay?! Why did you move!?" 

"I told you, I got sick, so I got moved to a cell with a sink!" 

"Oh, good. We all thought something had happened to you," said Tabby in a sarcastic voice. "Aw, thanks for caring Tabitha." She made to reply but…"Oh would you all just SHUT UP!?" a guard called from the next room. We all sat and were quiet. I went and washed my face, then looked in the grimy, tiny mirror near the sink. I sighed at how much more pale I looked this morning. It was gross. My face looked sunken with the shadows of the light. My clothes smelled, my hair was matted, and my makeup smeared. I breathed in the fresh air streaming in through the window and smiled. That was the plus to this morning, and to this cell. 

"What time is it?" I called through the bars of my cell. "Eleven thirty five," came Kitty's voice. "Thanks Kitty," I said with a smile. "No prob." I thought we could leave today? I heard a thwacking noise coming from a few cells away. I listened to it for a moment until a voice chimed into the noise. "Come on! I thought we could leave today!?" Tabby was at it again. And she had the same idea as me. She obviously was running her water bottle up and down the bars, like in old police movies. I started laughing, and others joined me. She moved the bottle faster and tried to annoy the guards with her constant droning. The professor and Logan both stopped her. "Stop that right now!" they both roared. We all stopped. No more of that. I heard a guard or two chuckle at our funs demise. I flipped the finger to nobody.

"Alright, you all can go now." a male guard said coming down the hall of cells. I stood up and smiled, we were free! Damn that sounded stupid. I stood at the bars until they were opened. "Go to the checkout office and you will al be given your new ID cards.," he instructed. I ran out to the others and hugged Pietro. Kurt was ecstatic that I was okay. He took this family thing way too seriously. But I smiled and assured him I was fine. We all walked in silence, except Amara and Tabby who had to prattle, and came to the checkout office. There, we all got our ID cards. "These will serve as your state ID's as before. They will also be used when you apply for a drivers license. The same symbol will appear on those also. You may go now. Oh, and we have a CD player here that was confiscated from a young girl." Tabby ran forward and snatched it from the officer's hand. They went right on her head. She had her music. Thank god. Well, since we were brought here, Kurt and I took turn porting other students and instructors home. When we all were home, I finally got a better look at these new ID cards. They were the same except for two things. At the top corner, it had a red circle with a large M in the center. M for mutant I guess. And at the bottom of the card, in huge, bold red letters, was the word MUTANT.

I liked that chapter. It's fun to read it over and over after you're done. I liked it more and more as I typed too. LOL well that's only me. Lets see your thoughts! Even if they aren't positive. I DON'T MIND! J 


	21. Michief Rules In Bayville

This will be my last chapter. I am not getting any reviews or anything. So this is pointless. I am writing a story on paper here at home, I was doing this for fun and for other people to read. I've seen some sucky stories out there, but mine is halfway decent. Well, I will never know, cause I don't have any reviews, negativities, anything! Well, for those of you that do read this, I hope you enjoy this. See ya.

I don't own the X-Men or anything having to do with the X-Men. Duh.

After everybody had gotten home, we went and cleaned up the mess the army and police had made of our house. Jubilee was crying because they had rummaged through her dresser, where she kept her "treasures" from home. I went around and collected my papers, and put them on the table again. "Well, I'm done here," I muttered walking from the room. "Madison! Won't you help me clean up some?" Jubilee whimpered from the room. "Sorry Jubilee, I have to go and do some shopping." I walked down the hallway amid the mess from the remaining rooms, and went to the elevator. "Main Level."

Luckily, I found the professor in the foyer. "Professor, I'm going out for a bit."

"Oh, Madison, you have a phone call in the hallway," he said reaching to the floor to retrieve some papers. "Oh, um okay." I walked, kinda confused, to the hallway and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said quietly. "Oh, jeez, hey Pietro." How he got the number? Your guess is as good as mine. "No, I'm fine. I'm coming over there now. I was just heading out the door." I listened to his gabbing and then smiled. "I'll be there in ten minutes. I need a walk. No-no, I wont port. I need a walk, I need air. Holy shit Pietro, I'll be there in ten!" I listened to some racket in the back and laughed, "I'll see you in ten!"

I ran to the door, stopped, grabbed my sweatshirt, and walked outside. I found my cigarettes, lit one up, and headed to the Brotherhood house. I needed to see if Pietro knew anybody that sold cigarettes on the street. Or if he could help me get some, with his speediness. Rummaging through my pockets, I found a fifty dollar bill, and a paper. I opened it and frowned. It was that sad song I wrote that day in the amphitheater. I stuffed it back in my pocket and tried to forget the sad memories it brought back. Sure, I could have thrown it away, but I feel that I should keep it, it was still important. I puffed a bit of smoke out of my mouth, smiled, and ported to the Brotherhood house. 

Standing at the door, I finished off my cigarette, and stamped it out. Then I knocked on the door. Lance answered, and I blew the rest of my smoke in his face. "What's going on rock tumbler?" I said smiling and looking past him. He sneered and moved out of the door without a word. "Aw, not gonna welcome me?" He still didn't answer, so I didn't push him to anything dangerous. "Well, do you know where Pietro is?" He pointed up the stairs and I smiled. "Thank you Lance. See ya later." I ran up the stairs and stopped at Pietro's door. "Knock, knock Pietro!" I called walking in. He grinned at me as he pulled a shirt on. "Hey Madison. What's going on? Guess you ported?"

"Yep. Nothing really is going on. They trashed our house. Didn't bother me, my room looked the same as ever. But they messed with my poems and shit, so that pissed me off. But your place doesn't look that bad. Kinda the same as my room."

"Yep. We don't give a shit, there's nothing here we really care about. So what the hell."

"Ok. Well, I have a question for you. Maybe you know the answer, maybe not. Either way, you can still help me." He nodded, but looked uninterested. "Shoot."

"Do you know any street dealers? For cigarettes?" 

"No…I don't smoke. But I know that there are some around here. We can find one."

"Okay, cause I'm not old enough to buy them in the stores. I had a dealer in Baltimore. He got me my tattoo too. Damn shame I lost him."

"Well, I could just zoom in a store and get you a carton too. Is that the 'either way' you were talking about?"

"Yep. I think though, that would be a hell of a lot easier. Let's head into town."

So we took off into town, in Lance's Jeep. Pietro had his license, unknown to me, but hey that was a good thing. I could get mine here too. For a fresh start. I turned the music way up, and sat back in my seat, staring at the sky. It was a baby blue, as it is most of the time. There were horsetail clouds. It would rain later today or tonight. The sun was high up today too. It was very hot. It would definitely rain today. "Whatcha lookin' at?" Pietro interjected through the music. "The sky," I said dreamily. "Why? It's just the sky."

"It fascinates me. It's gorgeous. I love to see how it changes."

"Oh…okay." He must have thought I was crazy saying that. I smiled once again and closed my eyes. "So Pietro, what was your relationship like with your father when you were a child?" I asked starting a new conversation. "It was…better than it is now. Definitely. But, he put Wanda in this asylum when she couldn't control her powers. She got them really young. She's hated him ever since. But my father and I were a lot closer. We talked, and spent time together. It was a basic father and son thing. With the addition that he and I were mutants. He took it seriously and did a lot of what he does today."

"Oh. Well, aside from the fact that my parents aren't mutants, I had an okay time with them until I was twelve. It was a nice life. Then this happened and everything, absolutely everything, went down the shit hole to hell. They always told me I was a mistake, I was an abomination, told me to die, to runaway, to leave them and my their perfect son alone, they hit me, humiliated me when the decided to take me into town, it was complete hell."

In town, we walked around, hand in hand, Pietro worried about what I had told him. He was saddened by it, and hurt. He kept apologizing for it, but I made him stop. It was annoying. And I didn't sound at all like him to apologize. But I appreciated it. I told him that too, and he smiled and cheered up a bit. "So, let's find a store, and get you some cigarettes." 

"Any gas station or market will do," I said eying a market across the street. "Sure. Wait here."

He casually walked across the street and then dashed back to me. "What kind?"

"Camels. Short 100's." He nodded and ran off again. A few minutes later, he casually walked back with a bag in hand. "Nobody saw or even sensed me, so I even had time to grab a bag."

I smirked and took the bag, he had taken three cartons for me. And, "What's this?" I said pulling a bottle of hard lemonade from the bag. "That," he said in an attempt of a manly voice, "is mine."

"Alright, you enjoy that now." 

We walked around town talking, Pietro sipping his lemonade, when he had a chance, and I smoking. Freely. I could for two reasons. One, I was a mutant, and nobody would bother me. Two, I didn't give a shit if anybody saw. "Bye the way, thanks for this Pietro."

"It's all fun for me. No problem." 

"Great. Now I think it's time for some fun for both of us. Piss some people off time."

"Excellent. What to do?" He grinned a devilish grin and pulled me back to the Jeep.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked as we sped along downtown. "Well, I think we could cause some problems with the town power, water, and propane systems. And then get the police to chase us around a bit. But we have to think of a reason to make them do that."

"Ok, so we need to get to the power and water plant first. I think my hexes could do some damage there. Then, I think we should go make trouble right near the police station."

"Cool. Well, we're five minutes away from the plants. They're side by side."

"How convenient. How convenient that really is."

When we arrived at the plant, I hopped out of the Jeep to see what kind of security there was. "Go around behind that building across the road. There's a gate. I'll port in."He nodded and leaned out of the window to kiss me. I smiled and ran to behind a tree and watched him sped away. I ported to the top of a water containment center and looked around. I could flood this place. Then I could cut the power for the entire town! It would be excellent! I put a devilish grin on and ported down to the entire electrical control panel. Now, why was this gated in? I didn't care, I ported to the top of the gate and balanced. I fired up some hexes, bigger than normal, and aimed at the circuits and wires. I let the hexes go and watched the display. It was wondrous! A beautiful display of lights and color! Gorgeous! I cackled as I ran to the water container and fired up more hexes. I ran up the side of the container, with my excellent agility, and came to the top. I released another hex and watched the side of it crack. I let off another and it burst, sending water shooting out of the top and down the side. I fired off more as I ran to another container and ran for the gate as I leaped over some guards. I may not have had a tail and the body of Kurt, but I was just as agile, swift, and able as he was.

Across the road I dashed, until I came to the Jeep. I leaped in and told Pietro to drive fast, it was going to be wet. And it was, we barely made it off the block as water came spilling onto the road. I laughed as we sped away, and as the water violently spilled into the road. "Awesome!" I called as we sped along the wet roads. This was so much fun! I noticed that as we drove, people came out into the streets looking for the reason as to why they had no power. They quickly went back in as water rushed along the streets. There couldn't be that much. And there wasn't, it all swirled away, and seemingly danced in the streets as cars and people passed through it.

"Ok, now to the police station!" Pietro called to me. "What should we do?" I asked. "Well, the town just set up a new display at town hall. It's anti mutant. Wanna defile it?"

"They might know it's us. We are mutants. They would check all the mutants. Right?" 

"Yeah. But there's one word that can fix all of that."

"Oh, and what word would that be Mr. Smarty Pants?" He looked over at me and grinned. "It's my favorite word. Deny, deny, deny!" He laughed and came to a stop in front of town hall. "Well, ya up for it or not?" I couldn't say no. No way. "Let's do it!" He leaned into the back of the Jeep and tossed some cans of spray paint to me. "Lance always keeps these in here."

"Well, that's even more convenient." We walked up to the display, and shook our heads. There were pictures of what mutations looked like, pictures of mutants that more than likely lived in the sewers, they were a bit hideous, and models of what altered bodies looked like. "They make us out to be monsters," I said giggling. "Well, let's fix this up a bit." Nobody was around, so we got to it. We sprayed messages, profanities, and changed the ideas all together. "JUSTICE FOR ALL MEANS MUTANTS TOO!" was the one I wrote across the wall. I liked it, and it made a good point. Pietro had fun with the swear words. "Fuck the normies!", "NORMS ARE LOSERS!", "SCREW THE NORMS! FREE THE MUTANTS!", and "WE'RE ALL EQUAL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!!" were his messages. "Take it easy there speedy." He smiled and did a bit more. We heard voice, and ran back to the Jeep. "Well, I think we've had enough fun for today. Stolen, defaced public property, and destroyed private property. Let's get back to your place."

"Alright!" he jumped in, me after, and we sped off to the Brotherhood house.

Well there you have it! Told ya there was a rating for language. Well, if I don't see any reviews, good or bad, I'm done. This is all. Well, if anybody reads these, hope you liked!!! Bye! 


	22. Rainy Days Always Get Me Down

Well, I got a review from BlackDiamondDrop, so I will continue. I have the weekend so I will try to post at least three or four to make up for not posting for so long. Well, here we go! Hope you like.

I don't own the X-Men, which really disappoints me. I wish I could have thought of something that cool. Then again, I wasn't even born when they began. Lucky Stan…

At the Brotherhood house, Pietro and I sat on the couch watching a portable television (remember, we put out the power?). It wasn't really eventful, but we had had our fun. Just then, a breaking news story interrupted our show. "We have breaking news outside of Bayville!" a lady's voice shouted at us. "We are here in downtown Bayville where the electric and water plants were destroyed. Power is out for at least a three fourths of the town, and water is completely gone." Pietro and I grinned at each other as the lady began explaining who the culprits may be. "Also, property at town hall was defaced. It is thought to be the work of pro-mutant strikers, or mutants themselves. But we do believe that mutants are responsible for the plant attack. There are gaping holes in the side that seem-well, inhuman."

"Excuse me!? We're humans too! Bitch! I'm gonna kill her writer."

"Cool it Madison…we get all the blame. It's normal…kinda fun too."

"FUN? I don't think so Pietro. Not that fun."

"Come on. I think so. Just forget it. We can get over it right? We're not that vindictive?"

"No. I'm not that spiteful. Never mind."

After awhile, it began to rain. Like I knew. I went to the window and smiled. "Just like I knew it would." It was a heavy rain. The drops were fat and full. My favorite kind of rain. I took my sweatshirt off and went to the door. "Hey, where you going?" Pietro asked leaning over the back of the couch. "Outside. Come on."

"But-it's raining out."

"I know." I opened the door and ran out and stood in the middle of the yard. It was refreshing to stand like that. The air was cool and the rain made it so much cooler. I looked back at the door and saw Pietro staring out at me. "Come here!" I waved at him. He shrugged and ran out to me. I smiled and gave him a hug. "This is really romantic."

"It is?" he asked looking at my face. ""Don't you think so Pietro? I really do."

"Well-yeah. I guess. You look really gorgeous with your hair and face all wet I guess."

I laughed and hugged him tighter. He stood there, confused, baffled, I know, but he was there with me. I used to do this on my own in Maryland. I used to sit on the roof outside of my window and wish that I could have a different life. It never worked. And then my parents would bitch at me for getting a cold. I would shrug it off and do it every time it rained. That was my little-well, sanity. I could be less insane inside that house if I had a little time in the rain. It was too much for me to think of at the time, so I looked up at Pietro who looked down at me and smiled. I leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. 'This is even more romantic. Making out in the rain,' I thought to myself. Then we stood there and looked at each other, which felt dumb, so I pulled him back into the house. "Well, I'm a little more sane now." He wiped away some water from my eyes and whispered, "I'd rather an insane girlfriend than a sane one." I laughed as he said that and nodded. "I'll try to stay part of the way insane. Just for you okay?" He nodded back and then told me there were towels upstairs. I went up and grabbed two then went back downstairs where I saw Pietro and Lance talking. "Boy, she's a piece of work Pietro."

"I know. But hey, better than the last few. She says she's never dated anyone before, so she really doesn't know what to do with all of this love shit I guess. Lucky I'm here to guide her along huh?" Lance agreed and they both got a laugh in. I walked in and handed a towel to Pietro. "Oh hey, thanks Maddy." Maddy? "Excuse me? Maddy?"

"Oh. Sorry. I figured we could call each other pet names or whatever."

"Pet names? I don't think so Pietro. That's just too much. Plus, we would both sound like asses saying stuff like that." Lance chuckled and walked out of the room. "That's cool I guess. And you're right, we would sound like asses. I don't do that much."

"Me neither. And if I do, I usually let someone slap me. But anyway…I need a ride home." He stood up and grabbed the keys to the Jeep and smiled. "Here I am."

"Okay. Let me get my sweatshirt." I went and grabbed it from near the window and then followed Pietro to the door. We dashed to the Jeep as rain continued to pour. 

At the gates of the mansion, we sat. I pondered whether or not to let him drive down the driveway, or get out and walk. "Well, I think I will have to get out and walk. I don't know what they think of you guys really. So I don't know what kind of alarms they have for you." He shook his head and drove forward. "Don't be ridiculous. You don't need to be getting a cold. I can drive down and right back." The gates opened and he continued driving. "Don't _you _be ridiculous. I'm a piece of work. I _will_ be fine. See ya later Pietro." He stopped the car as I said that. "You heard that?"

"Of course. But I really don't care. I have to go."

"Are you sure? It doesn't mean anything to you? I don't say what I mean and I didn't mean what I said there."

"Pietro, I understand guys. But that love shit I don't. So you're here for me. And I'm glad. I have to go though. Bye." He waved with one hand, let it drop limply, and then drove away after I slammed the door shut. I walked slowly down the driveway in the rain, which now, wasn't helping me stay sane. I was going insane. In my head. That poem was resurfacing now. Why? Why now? Why that? My past was also emerging from the depths of everything, and I was slowly beginning to remember everything as if it happened yesterday. I remember the hit from my father as I left that day with the professor. I began to cry as I reached the door. 

In my room, I asked Jubilee for a few minutes to change and to be alone. She agreed and left quickly. I threw my sweatshirt on my bed where the cartons of cigarettes spilled out. I groaned and stuffed them under my bed. I changed too, then sat on my bed and tried to think. I took some deep breaths and began to sort things out inside my head. Pietro was being an ass today. Oh well. My mom and dad hate my guts. What's new? I was depressed to the max. Same as ever. I had nobody to rely on. No, not Pietro even, you crazy? That poem's words floated through my head every time I tried to forget it. STOP! I need to think. I need to be alone. Will anyone miss me if I just die or disappear? Would anybody care if I left? What can I do to stop all of this? STOP! Everything did. For a split second, I was fine and happy. Then it all rushed back as if it sensed that I was happy. I was destined to be miserable. I was destined to be despised, clueless, forgotten, left out…

I need to die. That's it. I could die. People wouldn't miss me. My parents would throw a party. People that thought I was a nuisance, like the X-Men, would be happy without me. Everything would be better for me too. I'd be happy. I'd be dead. Nothing to bother me anymore. That was my solution. I had to die. It would be so perfect…

Hmm…suicidal thoughts? Well, I fell kinda like her, so a lot of what I feel goes into my stories. Don't worry though, I'm cool. Well, I hope that you liked. And a little fight with Maddy and Pietro? Well, where will this go? Come back and check the next chappie soon!


	23. Crying, Pondering, Commiting, Rememberin...

Thanks BlackDiamondDrop for the review!!! Well, I said I would post more, so here is more. I think that Maddy will do something that will make her think, and then everything will be normal again. Or maybe not. By the way, I am the only one who can call her Maddy. Well, and the readers. But nobody in the story. So, lets get going!

Remember, I don't own the X-Men or anybody having to do with them. Or associated with Marvel and stuff like that. Maddy and her parents and stuff are mine, but Maddy is the main character, so she's mine! Whoo-hoo! 

In my room, I sat breathing hard and crying. I need to stop this. I need to get myself together. I don't need any attention form anybody about anything. Okay deep breath…now out…count to ten then. "One…two…three…four…five…" 

"Madison! Can I come in now?!" Jubilee called banging on the door. I growled with anger and rolled off of my bed. "Fine. Come in." The door flew open and Jubilee ran in to the table and grabbed a book. "You didn't read my diary did you!?" she spat. "Why would I read some stuck up bratty girl's diary?" I asked walking out of the room. "Cause you're a mean and grumpy bitch!" she screamed as I walked down the hall. "Ooh…" I said sarcastically. 

"Madison, please report to the library as soon as possible," the professors voice said from-somewhere. I groaned and turned around to find the elevator. When I found it, I got in and it whooshed up to the library after I said 'Library.' I got out when it stopped and walked around a corner to the large library. Inside, the professor was sitting at a desk with a large chair facing him. I couldn't see who was in that chair because it was so tall, so I walked around to see. "Madison, good to see you. Come, have a seat." the professor said gesturing at me with his hand. I walked around and saw… "Dad!? Why the hell are you here?!" I cried as I saw who was in the chair. I backed up too. "Because I am."

I stood behind the professor, in defense sort of, until he asked me to sit. I sat. "Madison, your father came to see you. He has some things that you forgot, and a note that your family put together for you." What? I think the professor messed with his mind. I really did. My dad would rather kill himself than come and see me. Definitely messed with in the head. I sighed and took a bag that was on the table. There were some clothes that I must have left around, and a few books that I used to write in. "I'll leave you alone."

"No! Please, stay," I said jumping up. "Don't be silly dear, we need some alone time."

"I'll be in in a short time," the professor said leaving. 

"So honey, how have you been?" my dad asked all innocent like. "What the hell are you doing here? Why are you being all nice?" He quit the bullshit quick. "Well, I did bring that shit for you, and your mother and I heard about the mutant arrests. Jail suits you. They should have kept you there."

"Thanks for caring so much."

"Don't get smart with me, you little freak. Now, what the hell is this place for?"

"So you don't have to look at me anymore. So that I can be out of that house. And safe."

"Safe? Excuse me? Oh, you mean the hits and shit? Well, all parents do that."

"Not for the reason you did. It was bullshit. And I like it here. So, leave."

"Excuse me? Leave? You tellin' me what to do?!" He roared. I ran for the door, I didn't want a fight here. He caught me though. I screamed, but he cut it short by cupping his hand over my mouth. I struggled to get free as he gripped me around the waist. He threw me to the floor and stepped over me. He set his foot on my chest and looked down at me with a grin on his face. "This is the only thing I will miss about you." He kicked me across the face. I yelped and crawled away. 'Port! Port Madison! Port damn it!!!' Those words raged in my mind, but I did nothing. He picked me up and held me against the wall. "If you say anything about this, I will kill you. Hear me?" I nodded as he walked away. Then he ran at me again and slapped me across the face. I screamed again, and again, he muffled it. I sobbed into his hand until he stepped away. He went to the table and grabbed the letter they had written me. He stuffed it in my pocket and smiled, then ran his hand along my face. I jumped and pulled away. "Bye baby doll."

I fell to the floor and cried uncontrollably as he left and the professor came in. "Madison, are you okay?!" he exclaimed coming to me. "I-I'm fine. Just miss them." And that baby doll thing got me. I think he understood my lie, but either way, I said good bye and ported out. 

In my room, I ran to my bed and cried into my pillow. "Madison! What's your deal!?" Jubilee exclaimed as she saw me enter. I sobbed and screamed for her to leave me alone. She freaked and ran from the room. The door slammed. I let all of my emotions loose and cried. I was miserable. Totally and completely miserable. I was in hell. Why did he have to come here?! My life was hell enough without him. I was happy to not see them. I sat up and grabbed the letter stuffed in my pocket. I tore it open and wrenched the folded paper open. It was a hate letter. They said they were happy without me there. They have the perfect life now. Everything is great. They're not embarrassed anymore. They hope I die. They hope I can stay in jail. They don't give a shit anymore, and I'm lucky they even cared to write this letter. I'm the Institutes problem now, and if they had half a mind, they'd kill me and call it an accident. That was the letter they wasted their time on for me. 

I raged around my room. I threw things around and hit the wall. I tore the curtains down and flipped my mattress. When I quit, I collapsed on the floor and cried even more. My knuckles were red and bleeding now, and the room was in shambles. Furiously, I reached under my bed. I pulled out a box of things I kept close. I pulled out a mirror first. I looked at the shoe mark on my left cheek, and the bruise over my right eye. Thanks dad. Then I pulled out my CD player with my Simple Plan CD in it. I put the headphones on and set it to number 12. 

__

Hey dad, look at me, think back and talk to me, 

did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you disapprove all along.

And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud. 

I'm never gonna be good enough for you, cant stand that I'm alright.

And you cant change me, cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I cant be perfect, now its just too late, and we cant go back,

I'm sorry I cant be perfect… 

This was a song that made me think. It part of the way defined my life. I was sorry that I couldn't be perfect for my parents. I was sorry…

Sitting there crying, with Perfect on repeat play, I held a knife. I wanted to end it all now. Then the professor could tell my parents that I was dead, and they could have their party. I sat pondering whether to do it though. I wasn't sure. I ran my finger along the blade, and it instantly began to bleed. The best of the best. It would be almost quick. I'll do it. 

I took the knife in my left hand, though I was right handed, and sliced my right wrist. I jumped at the pain and cried out. I dug it in deep so that it would bleed more. Then I shakily took the knife in my right hand, and as best as I could, sliced my left wrist. Again, I cried out in pain as I pushed the blade deeper into the veins and flesh. I felt it scrape the bone, so I stopped and dropped the knife. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. 

Blood flowed, bubbling and gushing, from my wrists. I smiled. I saw an array of colors and watched them swirl brilliantly together. I lay down along my bed and let death take its course. I remember stealing this knife.

One day, when I was twelve, just before I got my power, I was shopping with my mother. I had on a pink and purple backpack from school. It matched my favorite pink flowered dress. I smiled and laughed as my mother and I talked girl talk in the beauty section of the store. She bought me some lip gloss and nail polish. I smiled at her and said that we could give each other makeovers when we got home. She agreed and bought some face masks too. These were the years I remember and love. We did our shopping and then my mother remembered that she had forgotten a bottle of car oil. I told her I would get it. I liked to run when I was a child. I did track and field for school even. I ran to the automotive and hardware area of the store. I walked along the aisles that the men treasure so much, until I saw something gleaming on the floor. I bent down and saw that it was a knife. I nearly went to return it, but I remembered that Fathers Day was soon. Here was a good gift for my father. Guys like sharp things and tools right? That's what I though as I stuffed it in my backpack. Then I grabbed the oil and ran back to my mom. She thanked me and let me pick out some candy. Later that night, we gave each other makeovers…

Aw…that last part is sad I think…well, she did it. Will she die? Hmm…I don't want to give anything away. Oh yeah, and that Simple Plan song is not mine either. It's Simple Plan's. Duh. Well that part that I put that she was sorry she couldn't be perfect, that's what I say. That's my life. A lot of my life goes into this character. Well, my parents aren't _that _bad. But I don't think this family or I am perfect. Oh well, that's off the subject. I hope you liked. I'll have another up soon. Promise. Ok, bye then!!!


	24. Why Can't I Forget?

Well, I got a review from a non regular. Thanks! Pyroluver I think. But thanks a lot!!! So, that last chapter was sad. I liked it though. Oh, and don't worry, Maddy wont die. I can't end it like that. I have a good plan for this chapter. Hope you like. 

I don't own the X-Men or anybody at all corresponding with them. 

"Maddy? Maddy are you awake yet?" a calm and kind voice asked. I opened my eyes a bit and looked around. "Maddy dear, you'll be late for school if you don't get up. Come on. I made bacon and eggs for breakfast." I sat up in bed and looked around. My mother was standing at the foot of my bed folding clothes. My pink and purple room was bright as the morning sun leaked through my thin pink curtains. "Morning mommy."

"Morning sleepy head. I watched you sleep for a little bit." I giggled and got out of bed. My nightgown fell to my knees as it unwrinkled itself. "I watched you sleep last night too mommy. I couldn't sleep. I heard daddy snoring, so I came in and saw you sleeping and daddy too. He's funny. He sleeps like this." I opened my mouth and put my head back. Then I snored loudly and smiled. "Exactly," mother said. "What can I wear today mommy?" She pointed to a pile of clothes on my toy box. "It's a little chilly today, so I set out jeans and a sweater." I ran to the box and held up the sweater. "The one grammy made me!" It was a pink one with a white unicorn in the center. My mother left saying she would go and set out my breakfast. I changed, grabbed my pink and purple backpack, then ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning daddy!" I called running to a burly man reading the paper. "Morning Maddy!" he roared heartily as I fell into his arms. "Did you sleep well?" he asked after kissing my nose. "Yep. I'm ready for school too!" he smiled and set me down. "Eat your breakfast quick then baby doll. The bus will be here in fifteen minutes." I ate my food quickly and then asked my mom to do my hair. She put it up in a ponytail and then put a barrette in the front to hold my bangs in place. "Hurry and brush your teeth now darling."

I ran to the bathroom and did just that. When I returned to the kitchen, mother had brought baby Jake out to the table. He was almost one. I was eight. I went to him and kissed his soft little nose. He giggled. These were the best years of my life. I had a loving family. Attention. A nice house. A new brother. I had everything a little girl could want. I was _happy_. 

The bus arrived and my mom took me to the door. I looked up at her face and smiled. "Love you mommy." Her smooth golden toned face lit up in a smile as she bent down to kiss me. Her gorgeous blonde hair fell against my face and I giggled. I ran off to the bus and got on. I took my seat, and out the small box window, watched my mother wave goodbye. I waved to her until she was out of sight. 

It wasn't at all like that when I left her for the Institute. I didn't say I loved her. I didn't wave and kiss her. She certainly didn't smile, kiss me goodbye, and then wave until I was out of sight. Though she was probably wishing she could have stood there and waved me out of her life. 

That day when I got home from school, my mother was sitting on the porch with Jake. I ran to them as my mother waved to me. "Mommy!" I cried. "Maddy! How was school?" she cried as Jake squirmed in her arms. "Really good! I made you a picture in art." I set my backpack down and pulled out a picture that I finger painted. It was of our family. Mommy and Daddy, clearly labeled, were standing on either side of me. I also included Jake in Mommy's arms. The house was behind us with flowers all over. Above us was the sky, which was of course blue, with puffy white clouds, and a huge smiling sun. "Oh Maddy! This is a work of art! Good job!" 

"Thank you mommy. I have a question now."

"What is it baby doll?"

"Are those chocolate chip macadamia and coconut cookies?"

"Would I give you anything else for an after school snack?" I grinned and took a cookie and bit into it. "You make the best cookies in the whole widest world!" I called. We sat and talked then about girly things. Getting her hair done, and that she promised that she would paint my finger nails tonight. Then she explained about makeup. And how she hopes I wont wear too much of it when I get older. "I don't know mommy, you might have to hide it from me. It's all so pretty."

"It's a pain in the butt to get off too sometimes. But you'll always be my little baby doll, and I'll be here to help you through anything." She promised. P-R-O-M-I-S-E-D…

Even a little girl knew what a promise was. Well, that little girl grew into a sixteen year old teenager. A problem teenager since twelve. If that was really possible mother. But hell, a promise in a little girl's mind was nothing to worry about when she grows up. She'll eventually forget right? Of course! She could never remember that long ago. Don't be silly. 

_Madison, wake up. This is all a delusion. _Can't I stay here in the past? Where I'm happy? Please? _No. _I hear. _It's not possible. It's all a dream. You cannot stay here._ But I'm happy. I want to stay here! Please! Leave me here, even if it is a dream. I don't care. _You don't have to care to be in a dream. It's a dream. You can't stay here. You must wake up. _Who is this voice that is telling me that I can't stay in this wonderful dream? Why should I listen to something I can't see? Something I don't know? _Because you need help and you need to wake up from this dream. You absolutely cannot stay in this dream. It's impossible. _No. It's not. I can stay here. I've been here this long. Now, whoever you are, leave me the hell alone! _Madison, you must. You need to wake up from this dream. Madison… _

"Madison…Madison please say something…you'll be fine now…Madison?"

That was a happy past that is sad in a way. You know what I mean? It's sad that she remembers the good parts of her past. That she wishes it could have stayed that way. That that horrible mutation never occurred…that not so horrible mutation in fact…Well, I hope you liked! Let's see more reviews please!!! Remember, I am very open to suggestions, flames, whatever! And my email address should be around there somewhere, so if you want to send anything else, go ahead! Thanks…see you later! I'll have the next chapter up soon!!!


	25. The Things I'll Do For Freedom

Ok, well here's the next chapter. Um…what can I say? In this one, Maddy wakes up. Told you she wouldn't die. Well…let's see where this goes…

I can use the X-Men. If I put this disclaimers note on here. So, here it is. I don't own the X-Men or anyone or anything corresponding with Marvel and stuff like that.

"Madison…can you hear me?" the professor's voice rang in my head. Why though? I was supposed to be dead. I slit my wrists. My blood was everywhere. I saw black and white…then nothing. I was supposed to be dead. "Madison, if you can hear me, please say something," came his voice again. "Madison?" 

"I can hear you okay!?" I burst out. "Thank you. Now, I think that we have some talking to do." I don't want to talk. I want to die. To be alone. "Can you leave me for a moment please?" I asked quietly. "Yes. I will leave for a moment, and then we must talk."

"Fine. Thank you." He nodded and left. I sat up and looked around. I was in the hospital wing. It was a cold, white, sterile room. Than I looked down at my wrists. They were heavily bandaged, but blood still showed through the white gauze. There was an IV in my left arm too. It was pumping blood into me. I sat up farther in bed and sighed. I don't want to be here. So I got up and pulled the IV out of my arm and headed for the window. 

"Madison, are you ready to talk!?" the professor called through the door. "Um, give me another couple of minutes please professor! I need to wash my face and use the restroom." He agreed and I listened as his chair whirred away. They had saved me and now I had to live with this pain for the rest of my life. Damn them all! But either way, I was going to get out of here. I yanked the window open and looked down. There was a lower roof and then a tree. I could make that. First, I ran to the door and locked it tight, even setting a dresser against it. Why is there a dresser in here? _Who cares? _Back at the window, I sat on the sill and hopped out. Then I creeped along the edge and grabbed on to the tree. I shimmied down the limb to the trunk where I landed on the ground. What the hell am I doing? I can port. What a dumb ass I was being. So I ported. 

"Pietro, open up!" I called banging on the locked door. Why have they decided to lock it now? "Pietro please!" I called banging on it louder. The door finally opened, but it was Wanda. "What the hell do you want?" she sneered. " I need to talk to Pietro. Please!"

"I don't think so. His father is here and they're doing business. With the Acolytes."

"Please! I really need to talk to him. Just for a moment."

"No!" she slammed the door in my face. I groaned and ported into the house. "Hey! Get the fuck out!" Wanda roared from the stairs. "You wouldn't let me in. So I came in on my own." She didn't care. I ran into the living room and found the Acolytes sitting on the couches and Pietro leaning against a wall. "I don't give a shit whether or not the X-Men figure out our plans. We need to go through with them. If they catch us, oh well! We need to get the job done and get out of there!" he spat at the flamer. I grinned at his dominance over them, but remembered why I was here and addressed him. "Whoa! Madison, what are you doing here?" he asked guiltily. "Pietro, I need your help!"

"Alright, all of you get outta here!" he yelled at the Acolytes. They all left, grumbling, more than likely profanities, until I couldn't hear them anymore. "What do you need? I have work to do. My father is out in the helicopter. I need to get this done."

"Pietro, I need a place to hide. Where the professor and the others can't find me."

"Why!? What happened!?" he asked, looking worried. "I-I…Pietro, I slit my wrists," I said holding my hands up for him to see. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" 

"My father came. He beat me in the damn mansion. He left a letter. A hate letter. A death letter. I couldn't take it anymore. And the past was haunting me. Over and over again, I couldn't deal with it and I just broke down and did this…"

He held my hands gently in his, looking mournfully at the bandages. "What do you want me to do?"

"I just need a place far away to stay. I don't want to live there anymore. I wont be able to handle it. Please? Your father has places all over right? I can go to one of those."

"The X-Men know where all of those are though. Let me talk to my father. Wait here."

I sat down in the corner on a chair and waited for Pietro to return. I hope his father can help me out. Even though he hates me. 

Later, before Pietro returned, Gambit came in. He sat on the arm of the chair I was in. He looked down at me, and I up at him. He grinned. I looked away. "Mon chere is sad. What's wrong? Let Remy help," he said suavely. I shook my head and stared at the floor as the silence killed me. "Alright then, Remy will not bother de sad chere. Goodbye."

"Wait. I need somebody to talk to. It's too quiet."

"Well, de chere has given into de Remy. His southern charm." I smiled. "No, I was too scared and annoyed by the silence. The charm isn't here right now. I cant be charmed right now. Sorry." He frowned and traded his suave, sexy face for a confused one. "De chere was scared of de silence?"

"Well, kinda. I just don't like them. They make me feel like there's something wrong. There is something wrong now, but I just don't want that silence right there proving me right." He understood. "What's wrong wit de pretty Madison then?"

"Too much to explain. But a lot. In my head and stuff like that. I have to get away from it all so that's why I'm here. Asking for help form Pietro."

"From de stuck up father's boy? He won't be of much help to you."

"Yeah he will. He's more helpful than you think actually." 

"Off dat subject we will get…So, what happened to dis gorgeous chere's wrists?"

"I-I did that. I hurt myself." He took my hands into his and looked sadly at the bandages as Pietro had before. Then he unwrapped the bandage from one. "I just-"

"Shh…it's ok chere." How long had it been since I had done this? How long was I in that spectacular dream? "Remy, what day is it?" I asked quietly. "De day is Thursday." What day had I done it? Monday? Or was it Tuesday? I think it was Tuesday. Two days I had been out. 

Remy had taken both bandages off and was running his finger along one of the fresh scars. I gasped at the pain of the first touch. "Why would you do dis to yourself? You have so much to live dis life for."

"You don't understand…" He didn't respond, but kept looking over the wounds. "Well, I think dat chere should return home to de Institute for help from de professor." Was he this wise that he could help me with my life? "I can't. I'm going wherever Pietro and Magneto will take me." He looked beaten, defeated, and hurt. "I'm sorry…"

"Do not be sorry mon chere. I was merely suggesting. It is your life."

Pietro came in a short time after, so Remy left. "Sir," he muttered as they passed. I smiled as Pietro took Remy's old seat. "Hey. Well, my dad thinks that we can get you to his moon base. That's where the Acolytes live most of the time. It would be safe, and you would be one of us again. That cool?" I had to think. Should I go through with this? Again, this was only my first and part of second week in New York. Everything moved so fast. "Sure. I'll do it."

"I'm betting that you don't have any of your stuff either?"

"I was just in the hospital, so that's a no. But you can whisk me off my feet and into the house."

"Alright. Let's do that now. I still have a lot of work to do." 

At the door of the Brotherhood, Pietro stood locking it. "Why are you locking the door now? And you could have locked it from the inside."

"Because we just are. And I know that smarty pants," he said grinning. "Oh. Ok." I said in a plain, yet sarcastic voice. He took my hand and sighed, "Port us to the mansion gates. It'll be easier that way."

"Alright. Hold on then." He nodded and held on a bit tighter. 

On the inside of the gates, we both stood looking a bit disoriented. "Whoa. I wonder what's up with my power? I've felt weird both times."

"It's probably cause of what you did to yourself. Now, _you _hold on." I did, and we were off. In the house in under five seconds. In my room in two. Luckily, Jubilee wasn't there. I quickly packed a bunch of clothes, my cigarettes, hygienic things, and belongings in to a large duffel bag. Then we were off again. Whooshing back toward the gates. He didn't stop as we got closer, but instead picked up speed, if that was possible, and we ran right over the top of the gates. "Whoo!" he called after clearing it. He was having fun. This, I realized, was his fun. Rushing around like this. I guess if it's your gift or power of whatever people call them.

"So, when are we going to leave for the moon base?" I asked as Pietro unlocked the door. "Uh…they're going in a couple hours. My dad and Sabretooth that is. Maybe Wanda." The door opened and we walked in. "You're not going with?" I asked. "No. I have a lot of work to do with the Acolytes and Mystique down here. I'm the one in charge a lot of the time when my father had other things to do."

"Well, when you're done? Will you come up then?" He tossed a set of keys on the kitchen counter and sat in a chair near the grimy table. "I have to. I have a lot of work to do up there too. It's easy to do this stuff first. I should be up there in a few weeks. If Wanda goes, you two can bond." I hope that was a joke. "Ok. Well, have I met Sabretooth?"

"Yeah. I think so at least. If not, you can get to know him better. And my father. He doesn't like you that much, so you can grow on him."

"Thanks. Um…so do they have everything up there we need?"

"Oh yeah. My father has it a lot better up there than we have it down here. So you have whatever you will need,. Don't worry. You'll like it too."

"Okay. But, how do they get there?"

"He has a special jet. Don't worry Maddy, it'll be taken care off." I was calm until now. And that made me explode out of nowhere. "Don't call me Maddy! Please! I cant' stand that! Holy shit! Why do I have to tell you more than once!?" He stopped messing with a pair of pliers and looked at me. "Hey. Whoa. Calm down."

"I'm sorry Pietro. Really I am. I just-"… "I can't-I just can't take that. Okay?" 

"Alright. I'm sorry. Really. I didn't know. But why?"

"Cause. I just don't like to be called that. My parents always called me that when I was younger."

"Oh. Jeez, I-I-never mind. I'm sorry okay?" I giggled and looked at his flustered and part of the way angry face. "I heard you the first time."

"Pietro! Is that little girlfriend of yours going with us to the base?!" Wanda called from upstairs. "Yeah! Why!?" he spat back, staring at the ceiling. "We're leaving now!"

I sat up from the couch and looked at Pietro, who was mocking his sister. I stood up and grabbed my bags, then headed for the back door. Pietro followed me and told me to wait before I went outside. "What? They're leaving. I have to go."

"I'll see you in a little while. Be careful, and please, don't do anything like this again," he ran his finger over my cut, "Okay?"

"I promise. See you soon." I leaned toward him and kissed him. He returned it, and cupped his hand along my cheek. Then he stopped, pecked a kiss on my forehead and let me go. "Bye."

I ran out to the waiting helicopter in the backyard, stopped, waved to Pietro, then got on. Wanda, Sabretooth, and Magneto were all there and waiting as I got on lugging my duffel bag along. "Sorry," I said truly, and sat down. "We're heading to the military base Victor. Get going," Magneto announced loudly. I stared out the window, then closed my eyes. "See ya around earth," I whispered to myself. We were off. This was a fast moving helicopter, I thought as we lifted off, and sped away. 

Hours later, we were at a deserted military base. In the desert. "Where're we at?" I asked Wanda. "Egypt. Then we go to the moon. Magneto keeps his moon jet here." I nodded and looked out the window. Weird. We started off, so I grabbed my bag, and followed Wanda to the exit. We stood there, the floor opened, and we filed off. There was nothing around. Where were we supposed to go? That question was answered quickly. Magneto out his hand out and a huge door opened through the sand. I was astounded. There were stairs leading to an all metal room below, and that where we were headed. 

Inside, I stood around taking in the absolute blankness of the room. Dull, dreary, and cold. But hey, they're mostly guys. "Wanda, take her to the jet. You both need to prepare for the atmosphere change. You know what to do for the suits and jet prep," Magneto instructed her. She rolled her eyes and led me away. "Why are you even here?" she asked out of nowhere. "Because I tried to kill myself and they saved me. I don't want to live, and if I have to, I don't want to live with them. They make everything worse. And this is good too, I'm even further from my parents." She didn't respond, but slowed her pace. "Well, I guess it's nice up there."

In a large room, an even larger jet sat waiting. How could it be larger if the room isn't that big? Who the hell knows? _Stop thinking!_ I told myself. "Well, this is the way to the moon. Let's get you ready. And just don't piss Mags off on the moon okay? He has a horrible anger problem."

"Oh," was all I said. "And yeah, that's where I get my horrible anger problem from."

Holy crap, I just kept typing, and typing, and typing, and typing, and typing, and…Oh, shut up! OMG, I cant stop typing! LOL. I'm in a weird mood right now, so I'm going to go now. I cannot be around a computer-in-a-weird-mood…send more reviews!!!


	26. Going To The Moon!

Thanks for the new reviews guys! And thanks for the bike and jet…hehe. Oh and I love music! CD's…need CD's…LOL. Well thanks for the support and stuff guys. I think though that Maddy will join the Acolytes. I need to think of a name. Suggestions are welcome. 'Member, she's a porter, quick like Kurt, and does the hex thing. Oh and her personality too. She's depressed, suicidal, hateful, stuff like that. But if anyone has suggestions, go ahead and send 'em! Thanks!!!

I don't own the X-Men in anyway shape or form. Or anything dealing with them. Why would I?

Wanda was actually an okay person aside from the personality she threw off. I really think that she is a nice person, who needs a friend, and could use a good time. I thought of what I could do to communicate with her without pissing her off. Cause she doesn't really seem like one to sit and talk or listen. We were in a large room now, like a closet, with all kinds of equipment and stuff around. "We need to wear these suits until we get to the base. It's in a dome, but still, going into space is a big deal, and we need to wear them," she said in a bored tone. "Um…okay," I said picking one up. I nearly fell over though. The aluminum look gave off a lightweight feel. I was wrong. "We have to wear these? I won't be able to stand!" I whined. "Stop whining. You'll get used to it."

I groaned and set it down as she handed me a pair of boots and a helmet. "We go all out."

"I see. But-oh man. This is hell." She grinned, something I haven't seen yet from her, and then tossed me a thin suit. I was bracing to fall, but it was actually light. "That's what we wear over our clothes and under the big suit."

"Okay." So, I pulled that on as she did too. She was used to it, and had hers on in no time. Then she went for the heavy suit. That was on just as quick. I had just zipped my thin suit up. Then I grabbed the big suit and heaved it up to me. "You're a thin one," she said with a bit of humor in her voice. I smiled and pulled it up around my feet. Then I yanked it up to my waist as Wanda watched. "Ha, you're doing good for your first time. I remember when Pietro first came. He fell over when he got it to his chest."

I smiled and pictured Pietro falling over in this heavy thing. I finally got it on, and Wanda zipped it up for me, and then I zipped up hers. "We can wait for the helmets and boots."

We waited around for awhile on the jet, after Wanda had prepped it. "So…you and Pietro huh? What do you see in him?" she asked, staring out the window. "He kinda took me in. He really is a nice guy, and he understands me. Which in my book, is the best thing in the world. And I have to admit, he is a good kisser." Wanda looked disgusted, but I smiled and poked fun at her. "Have you ever kissed anybody Miss Darkness?"

She looked shocked now, that I would call her a name. Or maybe that was envy…for being that brave. Then her face blushed a light red. "Oh come on Wanda, we're both girls, and it doesn't really matter. It's normal for girls to talk like this. Let's hear it." 

"I have. One not by choice really. It was Toad. He had stolen that blue kid's holowatch deal and turned himself into a ski instructor."

"Ooh! Wanda goes for the instructor type huh?!" I said all girly. Then I smiled and apologized for being stupid. "But yeah, he rescued me and then he was holding me…and then I woke up, and we kissed. He went back to normal in the middle of it, and I threw him down and hexed him." She smiled as if this was a nice memory, though the kiss was, why would the hex be? She enjoyed it maybe? "Is he the only one?" I pried. 

"No…there's a couple more…but I'm not saying."

"Ok then. But yeah, he is a good kisser. But that might be me cause I've never really been with anybody."

"Yeah, Pietro told me about that. Your past and all. Fuck it, I say."

"Yep. Either that or kill yourself." I laughed, and waited maybe for a laugh from her, but none. "That's not really a thing to joke about. Not really…"

"I know. I just-I don't-I don't know. I'm sorry." She looked at my face, then my wrists, then back out the window. She looked like she wanted to say something to me…"Oh, here comes Magneto and Victor."

"Wanda, have you prepped?" Mags asked as he entered the jet. "Yes. It's all ready to go. We're both prepped too. So, all ready for liftoff sir." Sir? She calls her father sir? I sat down in the back of the jet as Wanda set some controls up front. She came back and joined me after, and showed me how to strap in and get situated. She said that I won't see much of the trip because in these jets, you fall asleep as soon as we leave the atmosphere. 

"Why is that?" I asked as she tightened her straps. "I'm no scientist. I think it's just cause it's dark. Like how rain makes you sleep. Who the fuck knows though?" I nodded. Good answer. We sat for a moment waiting until Mags made the announcement that we were lifting off. I heard a lot of noise, and then we were moving. Soon, we were in the air, and I was looking down at the ground. Then we whooshed away. Fast. 

"Well, my father is a smart ass, so he built this, along with the Acolytes," I heard Wanda's voice, muffled through the helmet. That helmet was a pain in the ass. It was hot and very uncomfortable. I think she sensed that because she told me to stop fidgeting and that we could take them off in a little while. I shrugged and set my head back. I was getting tired. Guess she was right, I thought as I slipped into a dark slumber.

"This is the only thing I will miss about you." The kick. My crying. Standing in front of that man crying, in pain. "If you say anything about this, I will kill you. Hear me?" Then that hand that had hurt me so much in the past touched my face in tenderness, and those words were spoken. "Bye baby doll." For that one second, he wasn't bringing me pain. For that moment, I felt a love, real or fake. Then it was all over. 

"Madison? Wake up. _Madison, _you're freaking me out! Wake up!" that muffled voice again. Wanda's voice. My eyes flashed open and I looked around at a blurred jet. "What?" I said as tears rolled gently to my lips. "You-you're crying. What's the matter?" I _was _crying wasn't I?

My eyes were burning with the salty sting of tears, as they fled down my face. And I couldn't wipe them away with this dam helmet on. So I sniffed and looked away. "So, what's wrong Madison?" At first I didn't answer, but then I said quietly, "Why do you care about me all of a sudden? You're supposed to be this anti social, anti caring person. The way Pietro says."

"Well, Pietro is an ass. But that ass is my brother, and I guess now that you two are going out, I should take care of you for him."

"No thanks. I can take care of myself just fine. I'm just-it was a-a dream."

" A dream that made you cry?"

"Yes okay? It was a dream that made me cry. No problem."

"Alright, well, we're here. When we land, wait. The men get off first. They need to feel dominant." I didn't reply, but waited for the shudder of the jet landing. When it came, and it shut down, I grabbed at me restraints and pulled them loose. Then I stood up and wiggled out of the million pound suit. Wanda was struggling to stand up, and to keep me in the jet. "Come on, I said we have to wait for them to get off. Just hold it!" I wasn't going to get off last because the men wanted to feel superior. That wasn't right, and plus, I don't listen that well. I grabbed my bag, after struggling out of that suit, boots and helmet, and was headed for the jet exit. Wanda had stopped trying to stop me. At the front of the jet, I stood near the door, and pushed a red button. The door whooshed open and the steps fell to the ground. I sighed and walked down them. I heard Magneto and Sabretooth talking above, but ignored them and walked to the bottom. When I stepped off the jet, I gasped. 

The sky was black. The ground, a bright milky white. I was on the moon! In space! I ran to the building where we were staying, and looked around. Looking up through the clear dome, I saw Earth. In all of its glory, surrounded by stars and the vastness of space. This was the same as staring at the moon each night. This was a dream…

Well, she actually did it. She's in space! Whoo-hoo! That's kinda weird huh? I think it's fun though…well, let me know what you think! Send reviews! Thanks guys! Hope you liked!


	27. Life On The Moon, Ain't That Bad

Ha! I updated way before Friday! Pony up the CD's! LOL. Never mind that though. Well, I haven't seen any reviews yet, cause I haven't checked, but I really hoped that you liked that last one. Here goes the second in one day. But I'm not sure if I'll post it the same day. Depends. Well, I need to do this, yeah need to, and then do my homework. Photography class is harshly insane…

I DO NOT own anything having to do with the X-Men or Marvel. Damn it. Lucky you, you brilliant man Stan.

Standing in awe on the moon, that was _not _made of cheese, I felt an overwhelming sense of insignificance. This place was so huge, and I felt infinitesimal. As I should. But, I also felt glad, this was a dream come true almost. I was in the sky, in space, the places I stare at as often as possible and wonder what it's really like up there. And it was gorgeous. The glow of the moon was fantastic, almost soothing to look at and feel. I smiled as a shooting star flew by the dome. This was perfect. 

"Madison, are you coming? I'll show you where you'll stay." Wanda's voice knocked me out of my aesthetic mood, and I came back to moon. I couldn't say Earth anymore, could I? _Oh shut up._ I nodded and followed Wanda into the building. It was basically a mansion. That's it. A mansion. It had everything too, a million rooms, doors, gorgeous furniture, fireplace, gigantic kitchen, a trillion bathrooms, and rich stuff all over. You know, like books, antiques, pipes, paintings, things like that. Wanda led me to the staircase, stopped, looked around, then continued up. I stopped as we reached the top, to catch my breath. Holy shit, there were a million stairs too! And all they did was go in a circle. Though I don't see the point. We walked down a hallway and stopped at a large metallic door. "Welcome to your moon home," she said, pushing the door open. I gasped again and ran in. 

The view was absolutely spectacular! The depths of space engulfed the theme of the room, giving it a dark and depressing sort of feel, but that was space. A dark and depressing place with little to no light. Stars upon stars littered this field of black solitude. The stars were dancing, twinkling, showing off. I was entranced. "Well, there's a computer over there where you can talk to Pietro. Don't expect much though. He has a lot of run around work to do. See ya."

"Thanks Wanda. For doing this and bringing me. I got the help I knew I could get."

She left. I sat on my bed and stared out the humongous window at the fantasy that was my new reality. 

After I unpacked my things, I sat again on my bed staring at the black, unknown void called space. "This is perfect." I muttered to myself. Some beeping took me out of my trance again. Damn it! I want to be alone, to be absorbed by this wonder. The beeping continued, so I went to find the source. It was that computer. I sat down and clicked the mouse. A screen appeared with Pietro's face on it. "Hey!" I called at the screen. He smiled and waved. "How's it going up there Mads?" Mads? Hmm…I could handle that. "Oh god Pietro, this is so great! Thank you so much for helping me out." 

"It's nothing. I just wanted to check and see if you were there okay. How was the trip?"

I wasn't going to tell him about my little episode, so I lied. "It was fine. I slept."

"Yeah. That's how it is I guess. Well, I have to run. Literally. Oh, and the X-Men came over. Ha! They're such asses. We gave them a good beating. They've got a search team for you. It's pathetic Mads. Well, I have to go! Bye!"

"Wait! Pie-" the computer screen went blank. He had already logged off, damn it.

I sighed and left the computer. I had forgotten my guitar at the Institute. I need it. Well, in the meantime, I can draw. So I did. I took out my sketch pads and began to draw the infinite void of space. The twinkling stars were my focus of all of them. In one, I drew earth. I made it a large glowing orb. It deserved the gratification. 

My door slid open and Wanda came in. "Hey, I'm making something for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I'll be down in a second," I told her as I closed my book and slid it under my pillow. I stood up and stretched next, but flinched and stopped as my wrists twinged with pain. _Don't stretch them out stupid ass! _I rubbed then gently as I walked down stairs to meet Wanda. They were really red. If I would have died, I wouldn't be here. Which way was the better way? If I had died, I would have been happy. Then again, I am part of the way happy here. What _really _should have happened to me? With me?

In the huge kitchen, Wanda looked miniscule and quite odd with all of that metallic color around her. I smiled as she looked up at my entrance. She smiled. "Whoa!" I called banging on a pot, "a smile! Where'd that come from!?" I laughed at the end as she blushed and threw a carrot at me. "I was being nice. Which-though-actually, is hard for me. Kinda. It's not really in me to be." I laughed again as she kept cooking her food, and blushing, "Wanda, you are an individual."

She shrugged and smiled again, "I guess. But that's a good thing."

"Most definitely." I went to the fridge and found something to munch on. When I found some mushrooms and onions, I was overjoyed. I love them fried up. I started the stove up next, and set a pan on it. I waited for it to heat up as I found the butter too. Wanda had gone to the dining room with her salad and soup. "Do you want a drink?" I called to her. "No. I'm fine!" I shrugged and took a soda. This was a lot better than the Brotherhood house. A lot better. I was surprised that Mags cared more for himself and the Acolytes than the Brotherhood. His own son and daughter. But hell, I was living her now, and I should make the most of it! 

After I fried my onions and mushrooms, I went to join Wanda, but she was done. "Sorry, I have a lot of work to do in the labs. I'll show you those tomorrow." I guess that's where Mags and Sabretooth were now. "Um…cool. Just show me where the living room is, and I'll be fine."

She smirked, pointed to the easterly direction, then left. I walked that-a-way, and found the TV. 'Ah…music, food, and space all at the same time,' I thought as I flipped the channel to FUZA. (few-zah) That was the music station by the way. And here in space, I get 200 extra channels with all of these satellites floating around. As I rocked out, I couldn't help but think what was really going through the minds of the X-Men. Whether they really wanted to find me, or if they were putting it on for the professors. More than likely putting it on. Maybe except Rogue and Kitty. They looked compassionate about keeping me around there. I wonder if they even know I'm not on Earth? God, that sounded weird didn't it? _Hi, no I don't live on Earth anymore. No, I live on the moon._ Ha, what a weird though to think. Think. I've been thinking way too much lately. My mind has been racing all over. And on the jet, I had those memories. What was this all trying to prove? I shrugged it all off though, and went back to my room after clearing my dishes. When I got there, my computer was beeping. I jumped at it, hoping for Pietro, but to my dismay, found another person looking back at me. Wearing a pissed off worried face.

"Madison!" that face cried. "What the hell are ya doin'?! We're all looking' for ya! Where the hell are ya?!" That was Rogue. Her voice freaked me out a bit. "I-uh…well, I'm not there anymore. But why are you at the Brotherhood?"

"Cause we was lookin' for you! Now, where are ya!?" 

"I'm nowhere. I can't tell you. I have to go."

"No! Madison, we're all down hea lookin' for you, and yur all hidin!"

" I know. But I couldn't tell the professor I was leaving. He wouldn't have let me. So I ran. And now I have to go! So, see ya later Rogie! Give all the others my best wishes…especially the pranksters that made me feel so at home." I clicked the log off button, and walked away from the computer. Then I crawled into the comfortable bed, and let Rogue's words seep into my head. They were looking. But did they care?

Ugh…homework to do…have to go…hope you liked. I'll see you all around. Have a nice day, or night, or afternoon, it all depends on where you live I guess. LOL. I am a freak. Ok, bye- bye peoples! 


	28. A Day of Nothingness

So…I liked those last ones. Didn't you? Hope you did. Now, for all of my time used on here, I've calculated that you all owe me over $359.74...pay up! LOL I'm just being a loser. What would I charge you for? Nothing. Cause there is no ink and paper to use. Only this cool thing called a computer. And my brilliant mind of course…Ignore my stupidness please. But, I want you to keep reading, and sending reviews. Thanks…hope you like this one. 

I don't own the X-Men. I'm telling you something that you should know. Cause my name is not Stan, and I didn't create anything that genius. Sadness……

In bed, I stared into the depths of space through the large plate glass window. It was just entrancing to be there and experience this. My emotions were awry and mixed. But they were nice and fun to experience once in awhile. If only I could share this with someone that loved me. Or someone that cared about me, for my life, and my feelings, and someone with the same aesthetic sense. That would be heaven and beyond for me. 

Eventually, I felt my eyes droop gently closed, so I pulled my covers up close, and let my slumber come peacefully. It did, but the sleeping part was fitful. I had another dream…

"Maddy dear! I need your help please!" my fathers voice rang from the kitchen. I ran in, dressed in a tank top and jeans with holes in the knees, and a mile wide smile. "Yeah dad?" I asked bending down to see him under the sink. "Babes, I need you to go out to the garage and get me my tool box. It's the red one in the back on the top shelf."

"Sure. I'll be right back." I dashed out the side door, and into the garage. My twelve year old self was a normal twelve year old girl. I was tall, thin, with long blonde hair, and green eyes. I was normal I guess. I loved my family, and where I was. I had a lot of friends, even a few guy friends that were vying for my attention. I liked my life. 

In the garage, I stood looking up at a rusted red toolbox. It stared back down, as if to say, "Oh, it's me you want? Well, you can't get me." I grinned as if I had actually heard it say that in a gruff, rambly voice, and grabbed a cooler. I set it at the foot of the shelf and stood on it to reach better. My hands stretched upward, and I came to stand on my tippy toes. As I set my fingers on the grumbly box, my hands began to glow and burn. _Glow _and burn? I shrieked as the glowing became brighter and an invisible force knocked me over. Suddenly, there was an incredible display of black orbs and boomerang shaped forces. From my hands. I screamed as they continued to explode from my burning hands. Then I was outside as my garage burst into flame and exploded. I cried out and ran to the house. And at that second, my father ran out. 

"What the hell is this!? What did you do!?" he roared, grabbing me as to shield me from the explosion. "I-I don't know! My hands!" I cried. He took them into his and looked at them, still glowing. Still burning. I pulled away as they burned with a power that scared me. Then I was in my room, then on the roof, then back by the garage, then in the kitchen, back in the yard, until my dad grabbed me again and held on to me. I kept going. With my dad holding on, screaming for me to stop. "I can't!" I sobbed. Then I did. We were in my room. I sat on the floor and sobbed into a pillow as my dad paced around quickly, muttering. "Daddy? What's wrong with me!?"

He didn't answer. He left instead. Left me there crying, confused and in pain. 

I didn't know what was happening, but the fire department was here now, and my father was really pissed. I stayed in my room, he looked angry at me. This wasn't my fault. I didn't know what was even going on. But I was about to find out. 

The next morning, I stayed in my room as I listened to my mother and father fight for the first time in my life. After the fireworks had died down among them, I heard them come upstairs. The footsteps stopped at my door, and I gulped. "Madison," my mother called through the door, "honey, we're coming in to talk to you okay?"

"Yeah. Come in," I said quietly. And in a confused tone, they never stopped at the door, they were acting weird. Today, they both looked like hell. They both had bags under their eyes, which were bloodshot, and their hair was messy. They sat on my bed, and I stood by my window. "So, you want to talk about yesterday? Right? Cause I don't know what ha-"

"Madison. We have some hard news to tell you. And we want you to understand what action we will take. And we don't want you to be upset either."

"What, is it that bad?" I asked with some panic in my voice. "Well dear, we've figured out that you are a mutant. And we can't have anybody knowing this. We can't let them know that we gave birth to a freak." A freak? But, they love me. They do! "Mom, dad? You-you still love me. Right? I mean, this thing that happened to me for no reason at all isn't going to make you love me less is it?" They looked at each other, and then at me, and frowned. "We still love you doll. You're our daughter."

"But you want to hide something from the rest of the people cause you're ashamed. Of your own daughter. That doesn't fit."

"Don't get smart with us. Now, we don't know what this whole mutant thing is, but whatever it is, we don't want anymore of it. No nonsense. At all. Or-or you're in a hell of a lot of trouble."

I didn't answer. This didn't seem right. A 12 year old with powers. And parents that hate her all of a sudden for it. What's the deal? What's with them? They left me there, and I cried. Like any 12 year old would I she were all of a sudden given up on by her parents.

I stirred in my bed, and groaned. Why was I having these dreams? Why can't I be left alone!? I'm away from everybody now, and I'm semi-happy. But certain things just wont be left alone it seems. So I sat up in bed and looked around. Still, everything was gorgeous and bright on the moon. All of a sudden, my computer began to beep. I ran to it and clicked on to the screen. It was Pietro again. I looked at a clock and smiled. "You're up late Pietro." His milky face lit up in a smile, whereupon he yawned. "You are too Mads."

"Yeah, cause I had a bad dre-" I caught myself before saying what had happened again in the same day. "A bad what?" I shook my head and looked at him with bright eyes. "Nothing."

"Ok. Well, how is everything up there?" he yawned, again. "Wonderful. I'm pretty happy actually. I miss you though," I said sincerely. His face turned from happy to-shocked. Why shocked? "You-you miss me?" he questioned. "Yeah. I miss having somebody that cares part of the way about me. I miss hugging you. Kissing too. But I wish you were here to share this place with me." He grinned now and shrugged. "We'll be up there in a week. We got all of our work done, well, almost all of it, but yeah, a week."

"Oh great! I can't wait to see you." He smiled wide now, as if he actually cared, and enjoyed this lovey dovey crap. "Mads, I really do care about you. That's why I don't want to see you hurt. That's why I helped you out, and made you happy. Cause I do like you a lot."

"Thanks Pietro. I like you a lot too. Of course." Can you believe that in my mind, I wanted to say that I loved him? What was I thinking? It must be because I'm so tired. "Pietro, I'm gonna get back to bed. I'm beat."

"Sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss the web cam. I laughed and called him a dork, then did the same. "Night babes." He signed off, and I did too. Night Pietro…

The next morning, I didn't get out of bed. Even though an alarm clack was blaring somewhere. I rolled over, amongst my tangle of covers, and shot a hex at my alarm clock. It stopped and I rolled back over. I was trapped in the serenity of space again. It was enthralling. 

But, I felt like crap. I didn't feel like doing anything but staying in bed. So, I did. I put on some music first, then crawled back in bed and pulled the covers over my head. That was better. 

Still in bed at noon, though it felt like nighttime, why wouldn't it in space, I was in agony. I couldn't get anything out of my mind. The dreams were reoccurring, even producing new ones, and my music had stopped. I was too lazy to get out of bed. So I stayed there, humming, and singing some of my songs. My computer beeped again, but I didn't answer it. I didn't want to do anything. Even if it was Pietro. Though I longed for him so. 

"Madison? Are you awake?" Wanda called through my door as I still, even at four in the afternoon, lay staring at the ceiling. "Um…I think so," I managed to mumble. "Well, I just wanted to check. Do you want to see the lab?" NO. "Um…no thanks. I'll see it tomorrow. Today is one of my really lazy 'I don't give a shit days.'"

"Oh. Ok. Well, did you hear that Pietro and the others are coming up in a week?"

"Yep. He beeped me last night. I talked and I was glad. Thanks." I think she noted the small hint of annoyance in my voice, cause she said bye and left. I didn't move. 

After an hour of nothing, I had to go to the bathroom really bad. I hadn't gone since last night, so you can feel my point. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom conveniently connected to my room. I went and then crawled back into bed after washing my hands and face. _Ready for another round of doing nothing? _Most certainly. Wow, what's with all of these voices in my head? I like them. They're good company. I smiled and went back to sleep. 

Well, I wanted Maddy to have another dream, maybe they will mean something one day, maybe not. I don't know yet. But she needs a really good lazy, don't do anything at all day. Right? Yeah, we all do. Or maybe I'm just to lazy to come up with anything good. No way! Don't think that way. LOL. Writing is my passion. Even fanfic writing. Ok, I'm boring you all. I have to go and do homework and stuff. And listen to my music too. I need music. To live…oops, there I go being loserish again. Ignore me. Bye-bye peoples! 


	29. Exploration, Appreciation, and Preperati...

I'm back for another! I finished homework, and the TV with the HBO and stuff is taken. My dad is watching a show that I find B-O-R-I-N-G. So, here I am typing the people that like my story, or read it, another chapter! Hope you like!

Madison/Maddy/Mads is my character. Mine. I made her up. But the X-Men aren't. Nope. Not mine. What a dream though.

After laying in bed all day, I was tense and needed to stretch out. So I decided to leave the captivity of my room and explore this mansion. I fixed my hair and makeup first, then grabbed my walkman to bring for support. I put the headphones on and stuck the CD player in my huge pants pocket. Then I left the room.

The entire hallway was bedrooms until the last door. I pulled the heavy door open and peered in. It was a library. Hmm…Mr. Magneto is a reader. Or somebody to have all of these books. It was a large circular room with rows upon rows of shelves, stocked full of books. Every shape, size and genre of book was here it looked. Everywhere you turned in this spectacle there were books. I like it in here. Walking up and down the rows of novels, I still thought of why Mags wasn't this benevolent on Earth for the Brotherhood. He must not like them all that much. Than again, Pietro was left in charge, he must be trustworthy with work. Guess not with money or valuables. 

I found a good book in the last aisle, which was weird because there were thousands of them in here. It was called _The Once Future King. By G.H. White._ I picked it up and read the first page, found it interesting, and took it to a table. I sat down then to read it. As I did, my music blared loudly into my head. I sang along: _"I'm born to lose yah yah yah yah, god must hate me just before eternity, god must hate me, maybe you should pray for me, I'm breaking down, and you cant save me, I'm stuck in hell and I wanna go home, I wanna go home…I wanna go home, you cant save me, god must hate me now…"_ It wasn't hard rock or anything, I like it though. And that's all that matters when it comes to music. If I like it, I'll listen to it.

After reading to page two fifty, I stopped and stretched. My CD had stopped too. So I took the book and walked back to my room. I looked at my clock, which read 9:56 p.m. I didn't know it was that late. I shrugged though, I didn't care, and headed back down the hallway. _What else to explore? _I found and elevator eventually, and got in. There were four rows of buttons. Though only six were for floors. They all went down. I pushed the bottom most floor, and leaned against the wall as it whooshed downward. It moved surprisingly fast, and I felt woozy as I stepped off. I shook it off though, and began down the hallway. It was decorated with old art and antiques which was surprising, because when I peeked in each door, there were labs, cold and white. Each looked almost the same, the walls lined with charts of either X-rays, photos, or sketches of people, then there was the tables of instruments and tools. I shuddered to think what may have gone on in here. The three rooms before the last room were machinery intended. That's seemed more like Mags. I couldn't help think though, what if he's some kind of mad scientist? Who knows? I shook my head at the farcical thought. _Don't be stupid. _At the last door, I reached out to the knob slowly, maybe feeling the stillness. But I touched the knob, and as I did, something hard hit my shoulder. And then a cloth was put over my face as I cried out. 

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Sabretooth stared down at me with a grin on his face. I was scared out of my mind. Where was I?! He could tell I was scared too. He kept licking his lips and pacing. I looked around and saw that we were in an office. More likely than not, it was Mags' office. And I was simply slouched down in a chair. I sat up and glared at Sabretooth, who chuckled in a growly, throaty tone. I shuddered and tried to get up, but he growled and pushed me down. 

"You're staying here girly," he rumbled, "Magneto will be here to talk to you."

"About what?" I sneered. "About something. I am not informed of this."

"Ooh…Mr. Big Shot doesn't even know what's goin' on around here." I followed it up with a laugh as he left the room. _I'm not staying here._ I got up and headed for the door, but unfortunately, Mags came in. I sighed and sat down where I was before. "Well," he said in a deep voice, "Sabretooth said you struggled in the basement and had to sedate you."

"Um…no. He sedated me by surprise. I didn't even see him coming."

"That's beside the point," he said quickly to change the subject so he didn't sound like an uninformed ass, "I need to discuss some things with you though. About life up here. And your responsibilities." I shrugged and crossed my legs all polite like and listened. "You are living here to hide from the X-Men I understand. So, that means that you are on our side. You will be an Acolyte. As Pietro will soon be. You will need an alias. And you will be required to work as hard as the others do."

"Okay. I'm not going to assassinate the president though. That was a stupid ass idea."

"Off the subject. You will work in the labs, and on Earth too. You will do my work, I will be your boss. This will be your home, your base, you shelter." I nodded in response to his corny lecture, and he continued. "You will be under my and Pietro's word. If you disobey, you will be punished. Is all of this clear?"

"Sure Mr. Mags. Loud and clear."

"And you will refer to me as Magneto. Not _Mags_. And I will be taken seriously."

"Oh-yes sir. I-yes sir. Mr. Magneto sir." I said sarcastically, trying not to laugh. I stalked out of his office and looked for the elevator. Inside, I laughed at his ignorant attitude, and pressed the button for the regular part of the mansion. I stepped off, and headed for the kitchen. Food……

"I heard you had a talk with Magneto," Wanda said as I entered the kitchen. "Um…yeah. I did. How did you hear though?"

"Sabretooth. He likes it when people get in trouble. So, what did he say?"

"First, Sabretooth is an ass. And second, I wasn't in trouble. He just wanted to tell me about becoming an Acolyte."

"You're going to be an Acolyte!?"

"Yeah. And Pietro too. I need an alias now…" Wanda was getting all pissy now, I could sense it. Then all of a sudden, the house shook and dishes clattered. "Whoa, what's that?!"

"That's me," Wanda said through gritted teeth, then stomping from the room, her hands glowing the faintest blue. "Oh."

I fixed myself some soup and a sandwich as I listened for any noise from Wanda. I doubt I would hear anything in this huge place though. As soon as my food was done, I ported up to my room and set it on my table. At that moment, the computer beeped, and I ran to it. "Mads! I have something to tell you!" Pietro called to the camera. "What?! What's wrong!?" 

"The X-Men are coming! They've been to all of the other hideouts and they've narrowed it down to that one! I just saw them take off!" Shit! They knew where I was! "Ok. I'll tell Mags. Thanks Pietro." He nodded and logged off. 

I ported back to Magneto's office, but he was gone. I ran into the hallway, and found him gliding toward the end. "Magneto! Sir!" I called running to him. "What now? I'm a busy man."

"I'm sorry sir, but the X-Men are on their way here. I was just informed by Pietro." Hey, I could do all of this professional talk. _Would you shut your damn mouth?_ He stood there contemplating, then looked down at me. "Find and inform Sabretooth. I won't let them get far, but if they somehow do, he needs to be ready. You and Wanda too."

"Yes sir!" I said porting to the living room. I looked, and found no sign of Sabretooth, so I checked the library, labs, rooms, kitchen. He wasn't anywhere to be found. I sighed and ran up to the hallway of bedrooms and banged on Wanda's door. "Go away!" she called from inside. "Wanda, we need to be ready, the X-Men are coming!" I didn't hear anything, so I ran off, then bumped into Sabretooth. "Where have you been!? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was in the bathroom."

"Ugh…But get serious, the X-Men are on their way here, and Magneto told me to inform you and have you ready if they somehow get past his forces."

"Right," he said in a gruff voice. Then he stalked down the stairs, and I went back to my room to prepare for anything. 

Sorry, I'm really tired, and all of this homework has tired me out with the writing and typing ya know? So, this took me awhile. My head is drained. So, if you don't like it, tell me. I have to go…sorry…I'll update sometime…when I get the chance…bye. 


	30. My First Battle, Against My Old Friends

Well, after hours of grueling homework, I'm here to write another chapter for my…uh, two or three fans…but hey, that's good for me! Hope you all like!

The X-Men aren't mine. And I'm really jealous that somebody else owns them…

I was nervous about the X-Men coming up here. I didn't want to fight them. I don't have any experience, and I don't want to mess up if we do actually have to fight them. I was sitting around my room, tapping my foot, and fidgeting. I even pulled together that old costume of mine. The tight suit and coat and stuff like that. I wanted to go all out. 

After deciding that my quiet room was unnerving, I decide to go and see if Wanda was prepared for potential battle. I knocked on her door, and waited to see if she would answer. "I don't want to talk Madison."

"Ok. But are you ready just in case? For a fight?"

"I'mreadynowgoaway," she said in a rush and jumble of words. 

"Ok. I'm sorry." I walked away and headed for the stairs. I heard her door shift open, then close again. What was she doing? _Nose out. She has a temper, remember?_ I shrugged and went to the stairs, and sat on the banister. I had to try. I pushed off with my feet, and started to slide as my hair flitted in my face. I smiled, and felt like a kid again. Doing something fun and kinda stupid. But towards the bottom, I shook a bit, and ported to escape a crash and burn. As I landed near the front door, I swept away some smoke, and stared out at the stars. It was always dark on the moon. That was depressing, but soothing in a way. I loved it here. I was extremely lucky. 

"Hey, you," Sabretooth growled from behind me. "What?" I asked smartly. "I thought you said the X-Men were coming. Where are they?" 

"God, keep your damn shirt on Sabs. They'll be here if Mags doesn't stop 'em."

He growled in his throat and stalked off, but at that moment, Kurt, Rouge, Kitty and Jean ported in. "Sabs!" I cried as they rushed toward me. I ported out of the way, and heard Jean tell Kurt to take me. I would make this fun. I saw Rogue and Jean head for Sabretooth and Kitty, out of the mansion. "Ah, the X-Men are here! I'm so scared!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "Madison! Please, come back to Earth vith us," Kurt called as I ported to the chandelier, him following closely. "I don't think so elf!" I called back as I dashed up the stairs. At the top, I waited for Kurt. "Oh my god, Kurt, look out!" I hollered in a panicked voice, as I pointed my finger. "Vhat?!" he cried turning to see what was there. There was nothing. But I powered up my hexes and waited for him to realize there was nothing. He turned back and began to run, but I shot the hex and he was caught by surprise. "Vha!?" he managed to cry before falling limply to the floor. I smiled and kicked him down the stairs. Wanda came from her room to see what the noise was about. "They're here."

Reinforcements entered the mansion as I walked slowly down the stairs with Wanda. She was royally pissed off. Jean and Rogue were still dealing with Sabretooth as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Wanda, would you like to take Miss Jean over there?" I smirked. She inhaled and powered up her hexes. I ran to Kitty, as my hands glowed black. I shot at her but missed, and she shrieked. "Hey Kitty-Kat!" I called. She took a fighting stance, but still had those sad eyes. She looked so upbeat and ready to do anything, but so sad at the same time. I had to ignore that. I shook my head and shot at her again, but she phased. "Damn!" I shouted, porting behind her. She spun around to find me, but not fast enough. I shot another hex, and it her in the back. She fell to her knees, so I hit her again, this time in the back of the head. She was out. 

Wanda had Jean slumped against a wall, and was now dealing with Evan and Scott. She dodged each of his laser attacks, and deflected Evan's spikes. I helped with Scott. I didn't like him that much anyway. I shot a hex at his hand, which flew away from his visor dealy, and into his other hand. He was hurt. I made it worse by shooting his arm, then his leg, so he was pretty damaged. He fell to the floor and stayed there. Wanda had slammed Evan against a wall and Sabretooth had just run in. As Wolverine had. This would be fun. I had heard from my old pal Rogue, that they were mortal enemies. Speaking of Rogue, where was she? I found out. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and immediately ported to get away from it. It was Rogue. She had done something to me. When I saw her, she had her hand in the air, and it was glowing black. She had stolen my power. 

I braced myself against a wall and watched the battle now in sequence. Wolverine and Sabretooth were really pissed at each other. At one time, Wolverine had been tossed across the room, where he landed on a table, and jumped on the running Sabretooth, and slashed his shoulder. He growled in pain, or fury, not sure, but flipped Wolverine, by grabbing his ankle. He fell flat on his face with a loud thud. I was still hurting from that drain, and was having trouble standing. And Rogue was coming right at me from behind a door. 

"Alrigh' Madison. Ya need to quit and surrender."

"Ha!" I choked out, "you think I give up that easily? No freaking way!" 

She shook her head and fired up more hexes. I ported to the top of the stairs, she followed. I to the kitchen, she after me. Damn, she would follow no matter what. But I knew good and well that you had to know where you were going before porting. So, I ported to the basement labs. I was chickening out. I couldn't do that. I ported back to the battle. But it was done. Magneto was there, with a beam of metal from the living room ceiling support pressed over Scott, Rogue, Jean, Evan, and Kurt. Kitty phased through and was cowering in a corner. I wonder where Storm and the Professor were. Wolverine was unconscious on the floor, and Wanda and Sabretooth were standing, dominant, and breathing hard. I was breathing pretty hard too. But I was surprised that that was it. "You all did pretty well today. Now, I will send these outside."

"You're just gonna set then out there? That's it?" I mumbled. "Yes. I know for a fact that Charles is out there. He'll pick them up. If he doesn't want to come in and defend his little army, he can pick them up like the garbage that they are." I didn't say anything. I didn't have anything to say.

So, that's what Mags did, and sure enough, a jet was there, and Storm was there to help them all on. Injured, deterred, and crestfallen. I laughed at the site of them like that. I thought they were supposed to be this trained team of superior mutants. Well, I thought and heard wrong. Too bad for them though. 

Wanda had gone to her room, and Sabretooth was in the labs cleaning himself up. Licking his wounds. _That wasn't very funny. _ I thought so. Cause he's-you know-a cat guy-he-oh come on! I headed up stairs, steaming that my own mind had rejected my "joke." But before I reached my room…"Madison, Pietro's bothering me! Get on your computer!" Wanda spat from inside her room. "Alright!" I said dashing to my room. 

"Hey! Pietro! What's going on!?" I asked, smiling. "Wow, you are really…very cheery today Mads."

"Uh…I have a reason. You see…we just kicked the X-Men's asses!" I laughed. He did too, a little evil kind of laugh, like supervillians sons should have. "Well, how did it feel to kick their asses?" he asked with an evil smirk to go with the laugh. "Great. They try way too hard." And they did. Way too hard to be all strong and domineering. It was kind of pathetic. "Mads? You paying attention?" Pietro's voice rang. "Huh? Oh, sorry I must have been zoning. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that the work we had to do, we got done while the X-Men were gone, so we'll be there in the morning." I looked at the computer clock, which said it was almost midnight. "Oh wow! I didn't know it was that late. But that's great! I'll be out there waiting for you. Who's all coming?"

"Everybody. The Brotherhood and Acolytes. And another of my father's assistants. I don't know what his deal is. He's been an ass since he's been here." I heard some yelling in the background, and then Pietro shouting obscenities at the unseen characters. "Well, we need to get ready to go. A trip to the desert. Then there. See ya around eight."

"Alright. I'll see you too. Lo-" Oh my god! I almost said it again! _Staple your damn mouth shut!_ "What?" he asked. "Um…nothing. Looking forward to you. See ya." I logged off quickly and sat there thinking about why in the hell I would want to say that. Why!? There was something really wrong with me. But hey, Pietro's coming tomorrow! Yeah, there was definitely something wrong with me. 

I liked that one. I hope you do too. What's wrong with Maddy? Holy crap. Well, I still need suggestions for an Acolyte name for her. Lets see those and reviews! Thanks! Bye!


	31. Finally, Somebody To Be With

Well, where's all my reviews!? Oh, and I cant find my story any more! Where'd it go? I'm mad. I've looked through nearly every page, and I don't see it. Ugh…Oh well…lets see reviews people, good or bad! Hope ya like this chappie!

I don't own anything having to do with the X-Men or Marvel. That sucks.

After my little chat with Pietro, I crawled into bed, though it was futile to try to sleep. I was to awake after that battle. Though it wasn't that action packed. But I lay there in bed, staring out at space, dreaming. I thought of what it would be like to live in one of those space stations, and see all of the planets, the moon, earth, other galaxies, and infinite stars. It was a big dream, though I was on the moon. I guess that was enough for me. I mean, I don't want to sound like this is nothing, cause it is. And I am the luckiest person I know besides the Acolytes and Mags and them. But, what a dream that is…

I finally began to get somnolent, so I let the peacefulness of sleep swallow me. I yawned one last time, and closed my eyes as a shooting star rocketed past the dome. It was a nice thing to see before falling asleep. The ball of fire shooting past, all ablaze with it's tail burning brightly into the night that space was for eternity. 

I didn't dream tonight, and I was thankful for that. I was sick of reliving my past in my head. I would go crazy living like that. I hope I never live like that again. And if I ever have children, I know I will never, ever treat them like that. No matter what. 

"Madison…" a voice said in an attractive voice, "Mads…good morning…" Who calls me Mads? Who calls me Mads… "Pietro?" I whispered out of nowhere. "Morning Mads," I heard from that sleek voice again. I opened my eyes, and saw Pietro looking down at me. "Now, how did I know that was you?" I said with a tiny yawn. "Hmm…I don't know. How?"

"I don't know either." He smiled and sat on the edge of my bed. "You are really gorgeous when you sleep."

"Only when I sleep?" I smirked, playing with his head. "Of course not. You are always gorgeous. No matter what."

"Yeah…sure…I don't think so."

"Why? You are very pretty. You have a great body. And face. All of you is great."

"Nah, I don't like any of it much. But oh well."

"Don't be like that. Now, how are those wrists?" he asked in a worried voice. "They're fine. Thanks." He didn't seem too happy, so he took my hands in his, like before, and ran his fingers over the scars. They were healed for the most part. The flesh was still pink and sensitive, but it didn't hurt all that much any more. "I don't like that all too much."

"Like I knew you would say. I'm fine though, they're healing pretty well."

"Ok. Well, how about breakfast? I know you're hungry."

"Yeah. I am. I didn't eat at all yesterday. I am so hungry…" I admitted, climbing out of bed. He took my hand in his, and we went downstairs. 

The Brotherhood was in the kitchen, eating everything they could get their hands on. "Jeez guys. Cool it. Save some for the rest of us," I said yawning again. "Hey! Madison…looking good…" Toad said with a yellow toothed grin. I disparaged him and went to the cupboard to find a bowl so I could have some cereal. But by the time I found one, Pietro had two bowls set out, filled, and with glasses of juice too. I smiled and sat down with him to eat. "So, rock tumbler, how's everything on Earth?" I asked Lance, who was on his third sandwich. "Um…" he said through a mouthful of food. "He got dumped by Kitty," Toad interjected. Lance opened his mouth to speak but, closed it. "Aw…how sad," I said with a smile. "Shut the hell up _Madison_."

"Hey! You shut the hell up Lance!" Pietro called, as milk ran down his chin. "No, I can take this Pietro. Don't worry about me." I smiled at Lance, who had continued on his sandwich, and was now staring at the fascinating ceiling. "Well, it's all good. Huh Lancie boy?" I smirked, shoveling a mouthful of cereal into my mouth. "I don't give a fuck about her anyway! She was nothing to me."

"That's why you're so upset? Never mind. She was actually pretty pathetic when she came up here." Lance didn't reply, but walked out of the kitchen with yet another sandwich. I yawned for the third time, on account of not getting much sleep, and looked at Pietro. He was staring at the table now, and moving the spoon back and forth from his mouth to the bowl, not necessarily eating anything. I then stared at the milk droplets on the table, from his spoon. "Pietro?" I asked in a apprehensive tone. "Huh? Oh…was I not paying attention?"

"You were staring at the table. Into oblivion. You okay?"

"Yea-yeah. I'm just tired. And annoyed. I need to sleep."

"Well, me too. I hardly got any last night. Come on, you can lay out on my bed."

He shrugged and picked his bowl up, wiped the milk droplets away, and followed me to the sink where we both deposited our bowls and glasses. Then I took his hand and ported to my room. We both landed my bed, where I plopped back onto my pillow and closed my eyes. Pietro lay at the end, and stared at the ceiling. I looked at him, and sighed, then closed my eyes again. "Sleep well Pietro," I mumbled as I drifted slowly into an induced sleep. "Night Madison. Sleep good too."

I want to tell him I love him. I really do. Why though? We've only known each other a week or so. Time goes so slow when you're in a new place. And I've never been through that. I have never had to adjust to anything new, so I was always used to time going so quickly. And another thing I wonder about. Why didn't the professor detect me earlier in my life when I first received my power? If he had, maybe I wouldn't have gone through all of that shit with my parents. Maybe then I wouldn't have tried to kill myself. And yes, I do blame it on my parents. 

I heard footsteps clanking on the floor as I slept. Should I wake up? _Stop thinking and go back to sleep._ No, I would wake up. I already had a day to sleep. Wake up! I sat up straight in bed and looked around, and saw nothing. Pietro was still at the end of my bed. Sleeping now. I smiled at his face. So plain, yet beautiful and sexy. How could anybody like him be so gorgeous? Than again, there is not another person like him. Anywhere. Nor like anybody else. Did you know that even identical twins are different in the head and stuff like that? _That's enough thinking Madison. You are starting to sound like an ass. _A smart ass at least. _STOP right now. _Whoa, demanding thoughts. I got up out of bed, and stretched, careful of my wrists, and then looked again at Pietro. He was great. I then snuck out of the room, as not to wake him, and headed for the living room. As I walked down the hallway, I passed the closed bedroom doors, and an open bathroom door. I reached the stairs, stopped, and walked backyards a few feet and stopped. Sabretooth was in the bathroom, his hair in a turban towel, and his feet up in the counter, his toes separated with cotton balls. He was sitting on the toilet, painting his nails. What the hell was this? He's some kind of girly guy. He paints his damn nails and puts his hair in turbans to dry! I laughed, after ducking out of sight, and headed for the stairs again. Well, at least he painted his nails black. 

In the living room, Fred and Toad were on the couch watching cartoons. I sighed a I sat down, and asked for the remote. "No man, we're watching cartoons, yo." I shrugged and held my hand out. "Remote please Toad." He didn't budge. He sat there, holding the remote to his chest, staring at the foul cartoons on the plasma TV. "I'll give you five seconds."

"I'm not giving you the remote, you'll change it."

"Duh. I don't want to watch some fucking cartoon show. Now give me the damn remote you little worm!" I called lunging at him. He shrieked and hopped just far enough out of my reach. I growled, and ported to where he was, but he hopped again, to the wall. "I can play that game too." I jumped to the wall, and grabbed a beam with my left hand, and reached to him with my right. Every time though, he managed to hop just out of my reach. "You're starting to piss me off Toad!" I roared as I balanced on a beam along the ceiling. He laughed and tossed the remote to Fred, who tossed it back to him as soon as he had landed next to him. I powered up my beams and looked down at them. "Maggots." Then I aimed at Toad, and fired a hex off. It hit him in the head, and he passed out. Fred jumped up, but I hit him in the head too, and he fell back to his seat. That want enough though, so I hit him a few more times, and he was still. I ported down and sat next to Toad. "Why yes, I would like to change the channel. Thank you Toad." I picked up the remote and changed the channel.

Later, Pietro ambled down the stairs and sat next to me. His hair was tousled. "Your hair is messy Pietro." He nodded and sighed. "Sabretooth is in the bathroom." I laughed and pointed toward the kitchen. "There's one through there." He nodded again, but shrugged afterward. "I don't give a shit anymore." He didn't give a shit about his hair? But I can clearly remember him freaking out when it was messy the day I came over in the morning. "Come on," I said taking his hand. "What? I want to stay here. And sit…" 

"No, you're coming with me." I ported to the bathroom through the kitchen. 

"Mads, I said I didn't give a shit. And I _don't,_" he said with a heavy sigh. "I don't give a shit if you don't give a shit. You like your hair nice, so we'll make it nice." I pulled a bottle of gel toward me and smiled. "Now, you just slick it back and then leave two bangy things right?"

"Bangy things? Um…I leave two strands standing up going backward."

"Same difference.," I said squeezing gel into my hand and then running it through is hair. "Now, we'll make it look like it does everyday. Okay?" 

"Fine. I don't care. Whatever." I laughed and stood on my toes. "I got it the first time." He sighed, I know he was pissed about something. All I had to do was figure out what it was. Even if he got mad at me. I didn't care. I wanted to make him cheer up. He's never been like this around me, and I don't want him to be either. "Ok, so that's done right?" I said facing him toward the mirror. I had messed it up a bit, just to piss him off, and I saw him smile. "Uh…no." He put his hands up on mine to show me how to smooth his silver hair back into the perfect style for him. "I get it now," I whispered as he dropped his hands. I took his hands in mine though, and kissed him. Our fingers locked, and we made out. It was nice to have him around again. To have somebody that did care for me. And he said he did. I think I believe him. Why shouldn't I?

Ugh…so tired…thank god for the three day weekend. I'll sleep…write more…sleep…sleep…write more…sleep…sleep…sleep...write more…you get the picture. Well, speaking of sleep, that's what I am going to do now. Sleep and not wake up till noon the next day. I hope. I pray. I need to get more sleep. During the week, I only get about 15 hours. Which really, _really _sucks. I'm sidetracking. Sorry. Hope you liked. I'll be working on the next one!


	32. My Life Couldn't Possibly Get Any Worse ...

Hey! I'm back! I want to try to put two or three up today. So, I hope those of you that read this like this one! Bye! (Oh, and you know what? I haven't thought about any of these chapters in advance. I sit down, and type. And what comes out, is what the chapter is. It's really cool, cause I like a lot of the chapters I've written.) 

I don't have anything to do with the X-Men or anything having to do with the X-Men. So, don't get all jumpy over anything…

Well, upstairs, Pietro and I rushed into his room, slammed the door, and found our way to his bed. It was already this messy? He was better than I was at trashing a room. Anyway, Pietro was sitting with his legs sprawled out, and I was on his lap. I had my arms around his shoulders, and his hands were on my hips. We were making out, already, yeah, and I couldn't help but smile. I wonder how ridiculous we look? I feel so awkward. I began to laugh a bit, but stopped when Pietro kissed the side of my neck. I hugged him closer, getting swept up in the moment, and kissed his neck too. _I know I look ridiculous doing this._ I just know I do. This was just so different for me. I couldn't stop thinking that I was being a person I wasn't while we were doing this. _Yes, of course you would look ridiculous. You always do._ Thank you my thoughts. But, I kept on. I leaned forward, kissed Pietro gently on the lips, and then more passionately. He kissed more hungrily, and I gave in to him. We were back to the make out part of fooling around, and it was nice. The radio was even on. I kinda just realized that. I must have been so swept up in the moment, that I missed it. But, this make out thing lasted awhile, just until I heard this song…those words…

"Pietro…wait. Stop…" I breathed through his continued passion. "Please. Hold on a sec." He sighed and pulled away. "What?"

"That song. I-It's just…" I listened to the lyrics closely, and felt a tear streak down my cheek. _…your mother's gone and your father hits you, this pain you cannot bear, but we all bleed the same way as you do, and we all have the same things to go through, hold on if you feel like letting go, hold on it gets better than you know…_ "That song is just…"

"Oh come on Madison, don't get like this. Please?" I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be like this, especially not now, but it was tearing me up. For no god damn reason it was tearing me up and I didn't like it at all. Stop. Pietro zipped over to the radio, hit the button, and came back to me. "I'm sorry Pietro, I'm such a baby. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine Mads. Really. I understand." He didn't. I know that. But he did make me feel a lot better that way. "So, how does a walk sound?" he asked, assiduously. "Good. I-I…yeah. Good."

So, we left his room and went for a walk. We decided that the house was too small, so we could walk around it on the outside. Then we could watch the stars and feel the radiance of the moon. I agreed that that was a great idea, so we headed out. I had my head on his shoulder, and my hand in his as we walked. It was very nice like this. I felt his fingers traveling down to my wrist as we walked. Then it stopped on my scar, and I shuddered. "I'm sorry."

"No, it just feels weird. I don't like it much either." he moved his fingers away and held my hand the way he had before. 

I sighed as we came back to the front of the house, and looked up at Pietro. "Well, I'm going to go back to bed. I'm not feeling well. I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay. I'll see you in the morning then." I nodded, leaned up and kissed him, then ported to my room. There, I went to my window, looked down, and saw him sit on the ground. He looked pissed. And sad too. He buried his face in his hands after a moment, and I think he was crying. Why though? He's a tough guy, he shouldn't be this way. But as I crawled into bed, I thought that maybe it was my fault. He was getting all soft. He was losing his big shot sense of life, and it was because we were all mushy. I pulled my covers over my head, breathed deeply, and then began to cry. That's what I was trying to prevent. But, it happened, and I cried myself to sleep. 

The next morning, I opened my eyes, and yawned. "Ouch." It felt like I was laying on something. I rolled over, and saw that there was nothing there. But as I stretched, I screamed. Really, really loud. A moment later, my door burst open, and Pietro stood in the doorway. Wanda, and Toad joined him after a moment. I pulled my covers up to my head, and told them to go away. "Mads! What's going on!?" Pietro called. "Yeah _Mads, _what is going on?" Toad teased. I heard him "oof." Wanda must have hit him. I shook my head and pulled the covers tight around me. "I just got scared. Go away!" 

"Why are the covers up then? What scared you?" Pietro pried. "Um…just leave. Pietro, you can stay. Wanda, if you want to see something hideously horrible, stay. Toad, get the fuck out of my god damn room now!" I called. I heard him groan, and the door slam, after hearing something hit the hard floor. 

"Alright Mads, what's the deal?" I shook my head, to check if I was dreaming, but it was a real nightmare, so I lowered the blanket, then finally dropped it. Both sets of eyes on me widened. I was hideous and they couldn't hide that. I had black fur covering my entire body. I had a tail, pointed ears, and three fingers and toes. I was an ugly, horrid, creature! "Well, you saw. Now go!" I cried. Pietro came toward me, but Wanda grabbed him, and pulled him toward the door. "But, we have the technology! Like the-" he stopped as he was pulled out the door, and into the hallway. Toad tried sneaking a peek, but Wanda hexed him after shutting the door. 

I threw myself to my bed, and sobbed into my pillow. This was the worst thing that had happened to me in my life! Maybe besides being brought back to life. But why did I deserve this? My life was enough if a hell already! I guess whoever was doing this, was punishing me for something. WHAT THOUGH!? I DON'T DESERVE THIS! Maybe I was an abomination. I _was_…

Later, my door creaked open, and Pietro came in. "What? Come to look at this freak again?" I spat. "No! I just wanted to give you something."

"Well, if it's not a new life, or a gun, then I don't want it."

"Don't talk that way. Seriously. But here. Take it." I took a small box that he held out, and turned it over in my new hands. Then I opened it and shook my head. A watch? "What's this for?"

"It's a holowatch. Like that blue kid at the school has. It makes you look human again. I was trying to tell you that, but Wanda pulled me away." I was shocked. I was overjoyed. This was excellent. He was my angel! I took the watch out, slipped it on, and flipped a little button. I was back to normal. "Oh god Pietro! Thank you SO much!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. He held me close too, and kissed my neck. "Pietro, this is so great. I was so horrified. Thank you so much! I can't even begin t thank you! I just can't…but thank you! From the bottom of my heart." He kissed my neck again, and whispered, "I'd do anything for you." My heart melted. He did care for me. He did! And I felt so wonderful with him. I couldn't help this feeling of love inside my heart. I pulled back from his shoulder and kissed him on the lips as gently as he had kissed my neck. He kissed back, and then flipped my watch button. "Wha?" I mumbled. "I'll love you no matter what." At _that _moment melted, and drained away into the depths of my soul. 

Aww…how sweet huh? Well, I wanted that to happen to Madison, so I did it. And I did contemplate on the color, but then I made a crappy sketch of what it may look like, and it was okay. I guess. Well, I will be sure to have some action in the next chapters. Don't worry. Ok, well, I'll see the people that read this around! 


	33. Everything's Ok All In Part

Ah, more Madietro stuff…I've been working on my other fic lately, so this was set aside for awhile. Well, I'm back and I have some good ideas for it. Hope you like.

The X-Men, are not mine and have nothing to do with me…::sulks::

After Pietro gave me that holowatch, everything, absolutely everything that was troubling me before, seemed so far away. He told me that he loved me. That he always would. No matter what. My heart was melted and lost in my soul now, and that's where I was to leave it. Everything felt so right now. I was in the best mood I had ever been in. 

Nothing could bring me down, nothing. And after Pietro left, I sat and listened to music. This song by P.O.D. came on. It normally upset me…made me think…sometimes cry, but now, it was just another song…

__

See you sittin' next to the window in the bedroom   
She breaks down--breaks down   
Crying over something and starin' into nothin'   
Afraid now - hate now   
Wanting, needing, haunting, it's killing me   
Faking what has happened to live the life like that man   
I'll break down - It's fake now   
  
Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?   
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?   
  
Fade in out of reason to fight the way she's feelin'   
She breaks down--breaks down   
Goin' through the motions and holding onta (onto) hopes   
and her dreams now - somehow   
Shaken, mistaken, forsaken, it's killing me.   
Wishing you can change, but he's always been this way   
If you leave now - I'll drown   
  
Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?   
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?   
Will you, Will you be here tomorrow?   
So Will You, you remember yesterday?   
  
Yesterday! Yesterday! Yesterday! Yesterday!  
  
This time, I'm sorry   
This time, I'm sorry   
This time, this time, I'm sorry for this time   
This time, this time, I'm sorry   
This time I'm sorry!   
  
Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?   
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?   
Will you, Will you be here tomorrow?   
So Will You, you remember yesterday?   
Yesterday…yesterday…yesterday  
  
Will you, Will you, Will you,  
Will you, Will you, Will you,  
So will you  
Will you, Will you, Will you,  
Will you, Will you, Will you…

I even found myself singing along with it. It was a good song. And I had to admit that even though I cried, and thought, that I really did like it. I was just about to join in on the next song, by Three Days Grace, but I heard a banging noise in the hallway. I ran out to see what it was, and saw Toad. He was hopping along the walls and ceilings, being an ass. Like normal. 

I went over to where he was hanging from the ceiling, about to spit goo at Pietro, and smiled. "Hey Toad!" I called loudly. He shrieked and fell to the ground with a loud thud. I laughed as he rubbed his head, and glared at me. "What's going on _Mads_?" he asked, putting emphasis on my nickname. "Oh…nothing," I said simply. "Really? What was your little episode about then? Miss Cry Baby?" 

"I was upset. And I don't give a shit what you have to say to me, because I am in the best mood ever. Nice try."

"I wasn' tryin' nothin' yo. I was bein' normal." I laughed and smiled at Pietro across the hall, and said "As normal as you can get Toad. As normal as you can get." He glared at me again, got up, and looked at my right wrist. "Nice scars you got yo."

"Ah-ha you little freak, buzz off," I said flipping my wrist, as if to shoo away a dog. I began to walk away, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw his tongue shoot at me. It hit my holowatch. The button flipped off and I was the furry freak again. "Not as much of a freak as you!" he called, hopping down the stairs. I screamed and ported to the bottom of the stairs where he was. He gasped, but hopped to the beams along the ceiling, and began his escape. I was glad I had clothes on with this fur. 

I guess I could use some more fun. With out turning my watch back, I ran along the beams, with my agility, and chased Toad. Who wasn't that acrobatic. Or balanced. I fired up my beams and ported in front of him and caught him by surprise. His shrieks made me laugh. He was a little scaredy mutant. He fell again, with a loud thud, and I ported to where he lay. "Wanna take this outside?" I asked with a laugh. He didn't answer, but ran for the door. I let him get ahead, as I watched Pietro, Wanda, and Lance came down the stairs. Gambit and Pyro who were on the couch, turned to watch the fun. They ran to the door as I did. We had a crowd. 

Outside, Toad was scaling the dome wall. I ran and ported to where he was and smiled. "What a work out huh?" He scowled at me, and I laughed cause he had taken the time to climb. And the energy. He was breathing hard, so I let him catch his breath. I took the time to fire up some hexes. I floated around the dome, and looked down to where Pyro was waving his arms. "Oi! Sheila! Beat the shit outta that little bugger for me!"

I waved in response, but began falling as I was hit in the side with some of that goopy shit he spits. I ported back into the air and looked for him. He wasn't on the wall anymore. I scanned along the ground, but saw only the spectators. Back at the house though, I saw him on the roof. I grinned, and ported to it. He cried out yet again, and dashed to behind a useless chimney. I shot a hex at it, and it crumbled. I cackled mischievously, and ran after him. I shot another, hitting his back, but he kept on. Strong little guy ain't he? But he turned back to me, and shot more goo at me. I ducked, but not far enough, and it hit the top of my head. "Now you're gonna get it you little maggot!" I ran faster than before, and finally caught him after diving. I had him by the ankles. We tumbled a bit, and rolled to the edge of the house. I grinned, rolled once more, and we went over the side. Toad was screaming, like a baby, and I was laughing. It was a long way to the ground, and I would port before we hit. Plus, if I didn't, Toad would hit first. Below, I saw the group calling to me, and I smiled at our audience. Then I ported to the ground. We landed safely, and then I dragged Toad over to them. "Caught 'em," I said, dropping him face first onto the ground. Pyro was laughing manically. Gambit and Lance seemed impressed, and shocked at my fur, and Pietro, he looked proud. Wanda nodded and walked back into the house. 

"Well…good job Mads," Pietro said smiling. "Thanks," I said in a huff, "that was fun." I was still breathing a bit hard from that run and fall, but it was all good. "Attention!" a deep voice called out of nowhere, "Enough of your horseplay!" it was Mags, "We have an important mission on Earth! Now! Board the jet!" I didn't have my suit. Pietro headed for the jet, and Wanda, Toad, and Fred came from the house. The rest came and headed to the jet too. I sighed and told Pietro that I would be right there. "No, we have to go now!" he whispered. "I know. I have to get my suit though." They all had suits in the jet, I knew that, but I didn't yet. "Well, hurry up." I nodded and ported to my room. I pulled on my tight suit, after regaining human form, and then pulled my boots and trench coat on. Then I ported back to the jet. There, Lance, Toad, Fred, and Pietro were pulling on their suits. Wanda was suited, so I sat next to her, to stay out of the way of them. Remy came over and sat next to me. Again. Did he have this thing with sitting next to me? About pestering me? "Bonjour mon chere."

"Hello Remy. How's it hanging?" I don't think he ever talked like that. "What's up?" 

"Oh. Nothing. What about dis chere? What was wit de fur?"

"I don't know. I woke up with it. But thank god for Pietro, he got me the holowatch. Told you he wasn't that bad of a person."

"I know. I understan'. Dat was a nice wrestle you had wit dat Toad kid."

"It was fun too. Thanks for cheering for me."

"Ah…de pretty chere is talented and skilled. And Remy would never cheer for dat slime ball." I laughed a bit, and thanked him again.

"So, what is this for?" I asked Pietro, who had taken a seat across from me. "I don't know. Probably some routine thing. Or maybe a stealing mission. Maybe we can steal some big thing that will benefit us in some way." Steal? Hmm…that could be fun I guess… "So Madison, what do you have for an Acolyte name?" Pietro asked after we had taken off. "I don't know. I've been thinking. But I'm really not that sure."

"How about 'Big Fat Freak'!?" Toad shouted. I laughed along with him and Lance, but then stopped. "I don't think that fits me. That's more along your line." He stopped laughing, and Lance pointed at him and laughed at him instead. Mastermind was not on this mission, but everybody else was. So, this would be sort of a fun ride. Piotr, Remy, Pyro, Sabretooth, and the Brotherhood lined the seats. Wanda was there too, sulking in the corner. I was an Acolyte, and so was Pietro now, but she wasn't. That's what was pissing her off. I knew that. I think Pietro did too. 

"Well, you better hurry with a name Mads. We're about to land. That was quick. And we only needed our helmets this time, so we all looked really dumb. But I was glad, and I was still thinking really hard. "Well, why don't you call me Crimson Drop?"

Well, that had some action with the Toad chase. And there will be some in the next one. Cause they have a mission on Earth, and I'm still thinking of what it could be. I have an idea though. And Crimson Drop…well, Crimson is her color…and drop, well that was my suggestion from Black diamond Drop. I used the drop thing! ~LOL~ Well, thanks for the suggestion! Hope whoever reads this, liked this one! The next will be up soon! Buh-bye!!!   



	34. A Battle Of Familiarity

BlackDiamondDrop is my biggest fan it seems. So, for that, BDD gets any of the X-Men, Acolytes, or Brotherhood if you want. Oh, and a couple hundred bucks I think too…~LOL~ Hooray for BDD!!! Congratulations…hehe…I'm such a loser…Well, there will be a fair amount of action in this one…cause they do have a stealing mission…read…I said read! ~LOL~ (please, disregard any loserish actions I take in any of the fanfics…thank you)

::still sulking::…I don't own the X-Men or anything having to do with them…::sulks even more::…happy now?

We were about to land in the desert, so we were all pulling our helmets off and storing them in the back. "Why Crimson Drop?" Pietro asked as he tossed his in a storage area. I shrugged, "Cause it's like a drop of blood. Crimson is the color of blood, and I thought drop sounded cool. Cause of all of the blood I have shed."

"Okay. Well, that's suiting I guess." I smiled and handed him my helmet, which he tossed in the same area. Then he followed me back to where we were sitting. Remy had taken a seat up front, so Pietro sat with me. "We have to take two separate helicopters because there's so many of us. You'll come with the Acolytes. Well, Sabretooth will have to pilot the other chopper for the Brotherhood, but you'll be with us," he instructed. "Okay." Wanda would be pissed that she would have to go with the Brotherhood. I wonder why she can't be an Acolyte though. She has an incredible power. 

"Alright, separate into the opposite helicopters and take off immediately. Set courses for Xavier's school," Magneto called after we all had vacated the jet. Xavier's school? We had a mission there? But, we just fought them. What do we have to do there? "Pietro? Why are we going there? We just fought them."

"We're going to try to steal Cerebro again. Yes! This will be a hell of a good time!" he called, clearly thrilled. "What's Cerebro?" He looked at me with complete incredulity. "You lived there and you don't even know what Cerebro is?"

"I only lived there for like, three days. And I didn't really do much around there."

"Sorry. Um…well, it can detect mutants. And it's a link between them and humans. And the reason my father wants it?"

"You read my mind."

"He wants it because if you concentrate hard enough on one kind, humans or mutants, you can kill them. Well, that's after we reverse Cerebro. But we can still do that. Mystique can do it cause she does the whole morph thing. So, yeah that's the reason."

After we had separated onto opposite helicopters, we took off. Immediately like Mags had instructed. Mystique had met us at the base, and she was piloting the helicopter, with Mags as co-pilot. Pietro, Colossus, Pyro, Gambit, and I all sat in the back, myself staring out the window. Pietro was next to me, until he went to talk to Pyro, and the seat was taken by Remy. Again. For the umpteenth time. "'Ello chere." he said, still, not missing that suaveness. "Hey Gambit. I mean _Remy_," I said, correcting myself. "So, Crimson Drop eh? Dat is a fine name for a fine chere."

"Well thanks there Remy. Where did Gambit come from?" I asked. "Well, let's not get into dat. So are you ready to battle de X-Men? Again?" I sighed, looked over at his expectant, set, face and smiled. "Yeah. Again. I'm ready." Then I looked back out the window at the water we were rushing over. "Is de chere annoyed by Remy?"

"No. I'm not annoyed by Remy. I'm just doing some thinking. That's all. Plus, you make sure that there's no disheartening silence. Thanks." I heard him chuckle, so I looked back to him and smiled. "You're not one of those very frowny guys are you? You smile as much as you can. All the time?" He shook his head, with a smile still there, and replied. "I don' have nothin' to frown about most of de time. I smile, and a lot of de time, people begin to smile. It's contagious." I smiled too and thought. Who knew a guy like this could be so wise and smart? So sensitive? I never thought he would talk like this, and say some of the things he has said. He's got an intimidating appearance. I guess that saying really is true. _Don't judge a book by it's cover. _

We arrived at the mansion quickly, and decided to enter from the roof. We anticipated alarms, and knew that we would have to get in quickly. So, we said we would split up, and make our way toward the room where Cerebro was stored. That was on the floor just above the danger room. Which was the bottommost floor, so we had a long way to go down. "Ready?" Pietro whispered as we stood up. "Hell yeah," I said with willingness. We would try to stay together, but if we got separated, to watch our backs. After Magneto had explained the plan to Sabretooth over the radio, we landed, the helicopter opened, and we ran out, ready to go. 

A few minutes later, we heard alarms, but we were already on the inside of the house. I didn't know where the Cerebro room was, so I couldn't port there, and I didn't know where the Danger Room was either. So, I had to find my way down by foot. Pietro was running down a hallway that I had just left, and I was now faced with Scott, Jean, and Rogue. I sighed and got ready to fight. This was the hallway leading to the stairs down to the foyer, so that's where I had to go. I had to get through these three anyway. I charged up my hexes, and ran forward, dodging Scott's optic beams, and Rogue's Chinese stars. I guess that's all she had for a weapon until she could steal a power. I was hit by a beam, and knocked over, then grabbed by Jean's psychic power, but ported out of it. I was behind them, so I headed for the stairs, after shooting a hex at the ceiling. I watched as it collapsed on the unsuspecting victims. I smiled, but stopped that when I fell. I had tripped over something. I turned back, and saw Evan with a spike held out. I growled and shot a hex at him, which he dodged. I shot another, which almost hit Kitty, who had just joined the fun. She phased, and then ran toward me. I didn't have time to mess around here, I had to get to that elevator leading to the lower levels. So, I ported. In the foyer, Pietro, Toad, and Blob stood, waiting for something, but then ran on. We all crammed into the elevator, which raced down. It was funny, because we were in an elevator. Going that slow, waiting patiently. And I had to laugh. Toad and Blob were panting, and Pietro was nursing a cut on his arm. I reached and felt the bruise on my stomach from Scott's beams. That really hurt. 

Finally, the elevator stopped. "Cerebro Room," a clear voice called. "How convenient," I said, blasting a hole in the door. We all walked out, Blob after improvising, and met Sabretooth, Gambit, and Colossus, already in battle with Rogue, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Evan. Kurt must have ported them down here. Wonder where Mags, Mystique, Wanda and Pyro are? And Lance? I shrugged, and ran into a battle. Logan had joined too, and was pulling Sabretooth away from Kitty and Evan. I decide to take Scott and Jean. I fired up more hexes and began blasting them at my targets. Jean shrieked, but blasted me with an invisible force. I ported out of the path, and right into a blast from Scott. He had aimed at Lance, who had just shown up, and hit me instead. Again. Ow. I cried out, and fell to the floor. Shit did that hurt. I crawled to my knees, and moved, just out of the way of a Toad attack. From Rogue. Ew…I wouldn't touch that slime ball…She hopped toward me, while shooting lasers at me. Where'd that come from? She must have tapped Scott. I was getting tired of dodging, but then I looked all around and saw the battle in progress. Scott had just been hit in the face with Toad goo, and Jean was fending off Mystique, who had come out of nowhere. Mystique was Wanda now, and was throwing things around with that blue hex power of hers. The real Wanda was not here. Nor was Pyro or Mags. Storm had shown up too, and was shooting lightning at Pietro. He was laughing as he dodged them all. I shot at her, and hit her hand, so she stopped. Lance had caused a quake, and we all stumbled, but Kitty had phased to avoid damage, and made a mistake. She had fallen through the floor, but only halfway. She was screaming for help, but nobody could rescue her.

Finally, Pyro and Wanda had shown up, and were doing some real damage. Pyro had started a huge fire near the Cerebro door, and Wanda was trying to get in too. She looked pissed, naturally, and the entire room quaked and crumbled as we fought. Colossus was smashing the door in too, and Gambit was now attempting to blow it up. Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue were all immobile, after I had hit Rogue with a hex in the face. Sabretooth and Wolverine were still going at it, and Scott had accidentally hit Storm in the chest with a beam, in attempt to hit Lance. She was down and out, and I was about to make Scott the same way. I prepared a beam, and ported to behind Jean, who was doing battle with Pyro's fire. I called to Scott, and he turned, and I fired a hex at Jean, so he lunged at it, in order to "take the bullet," but took only the hex. As I knew he would. Kitty and Rogue had both informed me of their little romance. He was down, and Jean was screaming at me. So, I shut her up. I ported right in front of her, and kicked her across the face. She cried out, fell to the ground, and stayed there. I landed on the floor, and looked around. All we had now, was Evan. Pietro was darting around him though, and hitting him with debris from the battle ground. Wanda, Pyro, Colossus, and Gambit were still going at the door, but it didn't seem to budge. It was heavy and thick metal. Evan was down now, after shooting a ton of spikes at Pietro, which he missed, but hit Gambit and Pyro. They winced as they each took one to the shoulder. What now?

"Excellent job team," Magneto called, coming out of nowhere, with absolutely no hint of gratitude in his voice. "Where have you been!?" I panted, "We could have been in that room by now. You could have taken…" I had to catch my breath, "that door down, and we could have gotten in. A hell of…a lot sooner…" He scowled at me, than looked at the others, attempting to get in the room, and then at Pietro. "I'll have none of your lip."

Then he went to the door and wrenched the metal open. A gaping hole was there, after all of the effort from Wanda and the other three. Fred and Toad, who had been sitting in the corner, got up and headed for the makeshift door. Sabretooth and Wolverine were still fighting, and nobody seemed to want to interfere. I shook my head, in disgust, and disbelief and walked in behind Gambit and Pyro. As soon as I got in there though, I dropped to my knees. There was this horrible ringing pain in my head. I screamed and looked around. It was blurry, but I saw that some of the others were retreating. I couldn't. I just couldn't…

There was black after minutes of that excruciating pain, and then nothing. 

Ok, well that was some action. Right? Hope you liked. Well, I just want to say that I am not a very good action writer. So, I'm sorry if that was crappy. Really, I am. Well, anyway…Um…I don't know. Let's see some reviews okay? Ok. Thanks. Well, I'm going to go now. Buh-bye! (I say "well" too much. Don't I?) 


	35. What Happened?

Ah darn, I just looked at the fanfic page, and I'm not on the first one anymore. Aw…oh well I guess. I guess it's cause I haven't updated in a while huh? It all has to come to an end sooner or later then. Yep. Oh well. Ok, so where are my reviews? I want to see more! I hope there are more than just BDD reading this…I think there are. If there are, don't be shy! Send a good or bad review! Thanks!

::sulking immensely:: Do I really have to say it each time. Yes? Aw…ok. I don't own the X-Men. In any way. But you all should know that.

It was so quiet…why? Why is there no noise? I don't like the silence. I cant think if it's quiet. I need noi- "Oi! Where are we!?" There we go…there it is. I just now realized that my eyes were closed. So, I opened them. It was completely white. My eyes hurt already. I squeezed them shut, and adjusted them to the dark, then back to the light. That was better. "Oi! Let us outta here!" Pyro called. Pyro? And why was he tethered to the floor? Why was I? I strained and tried to break it, but received a shock. "Hey! Where are we!?" I called. Pyro looked at me, and so did Toad, Blob, and…Remy. Ugh…where were we, and why Remy here too?

"Where are we yo?" Toad asked. "I don't know Toad," I said flatly. "I don't think any of us do. Do we?" Remy and Pyro shook there head, and Fred didn't answer. It was that ringing pain. It knocked us out, and that's why we were here. But where? "Dis has happened to Remy befo', but he neva got caught," Remy, of course, said glumly. I sighed, and looked at the floor as Pyro continued his shouts. After awhile, I got annoyed, and finally looked at Pyro and growled. "Shut the fuck up you dumbass! They're not going to let us go! Now, sit down!!!" He sat down fast. I can still hex, my hands weren't covered. But I couldn't port. I tried, but stayed in the same place. Nobody could get free. Not even Fred. He couldn't break the restraints. If we tried, we were shocked, but the cord itself was durable. 

Remy began singing after a while, humming really, but every now and then, you could hear a word or two. I was tapping my foot impatiently, and rolling my head on my shoulders. Fred and Toad did nothing. Pyro, was still scared of me, and was sulking in the corner. I reached in my coat, which was still on, I figured that if we had been captured, we would have had our things taken away, but no. I pulled out a cigarette and called to Pyro. "Hey, flame boy, I need a light."

"Sorry sheila, no can do," he said. "What? You make fire! Now light this damn thing!" I spat. "I don't make fire, I only manipulate it," he corrected. I growled, went through my entire coat, searching for a lighter, or match, but found nothing. "Damn it!" I screamed. Toad and Fred looked at me, but I looked past them and dropped my cigarette. Then I closed my hands in each other, smiled, and held them out. They were glowing black. I pointed my hand at Pyro like a gun, and shot off a few hexes. He ducked two, but one grazed his face, leaving a slash across one side. "Damn it you little bugger! I'll light one! Holy shit!" I smiled, successful, and held up the cigarette. He took out his lighter and lit it, then shot a flame toward the cigarette. It lit up, and I thanked him. "See how easy that was?" 

"You can't smoke in here," came a voice that I knew. That I thought I knew. That I know I know. It was…Logan. I think that's his name anyway. "Put it out Madison," it came again. Yeah, that's Logan. I didn't though, and I continued to smoke it. "Madison, put the cigarette out," Logan tried again. "Why should I? I'm not hurting anything. And we're not allowed to get up, so I'm occupying my time."

"I don't give a rat's tail what you say. Put the damn thing out!" he growled. I furrowed my brow and dropped it, then smashed as best I could with my foot. "Happy?" I asked. I got no reply. "Well, what now Wolvie?" I asked, teasing his name. "That's Wolverine to you, and right now, we're going to ask you some questions. And if you don't answer, we have a mind reader that will figure it out himself." I rolled my eyes, and heard footsteps out side the room we were in. Then, out of nowhere, a window showed up. The wall must have rolled up. There stood Logan, Jean, and Storm. The Professor sat, with his hands folded. 

"Well, there's no question why you were here," the professor said, "Cerebro is always the target. I have yet to figure this out though." I smiled, and looked over at the others, who were yawning, grinning, or staring at the floor. Remy was staring at the floor, but he was interested, I could tell by the small grin he wore. "So, Madison, do you have any answers?"

"Well, I wish I did, but I'm a new member. I don't know nothing," I said with a smirk. Remy looked up and told the professor, "Account the fact that she is new monsieur. An' that she ony does what she is told to do by th' big guy. She don' get any o' the background information, nor do any o' us." 

"Alright then Mr. LeBeau, let's here what you have to say about being here." We all snickered loudly as the professors and Jean stood and looked at us with annoyance. "Didn' I jus say that none o' us get any o' the background information? I don' know non," Remy said, as equally annoyed as the professors. "Can' you let us outta here!?" Pyro shouted, breaking out annoyance. Toad an Fred chuckled, and I rolled my eyes. "We need to interrogate you before we do that."

"Interro- what? Will that hurt?" Toad asked stupidly. "Ugh! Didn't we say that we don't know anything!?" I raged, impatient and more annoyed that ever. Jean then started to say, "We can still read your minds to see if-" 

"Aw, shut it Jean! We don't want to hear anything from a little goody two shoes," I said, pulling at my restraints. I received a shock, and Jean smiled, but crossed her arms. "Ready professor?" she asked as she put her hands to her head. "Yes. Let us begin Jean," he answered. I braced for this, I heard that it hurt. "He closed his eyes and put his hands to his head too. "Don' worry chere. It don' hurt as much as people say," Remy said quietly. "I'm not worried," I lied. 

I felt a twinge in my head, and jumped a bit, but then sighed and let them do what they had to do. But then, I heard the professor and Jean strain, and gasp in pain. I looked up at them, and sighed again. Thank god, they had stopped. But why? "Charles," a voice came from above us, "It's good to see you again." That was Magneto. Why was he here? 

Sure enough, it was Magneto. I looked up, and saw that he was floating above all of us. There was an incredible hole in the ceiling. He had torn the metal apart. I smiled, and looked at the professor and the others too. "So Charles, would you mind letting my team go?" I watched as he and the others turned and discussed this, then as Logan typed something into a large computer type machine. Our restraints flew apart, and into the floor. I rubbed my wrists, and stretched as the guys stood up and walked toward me. I stood up slowly, with the un-requested help of Remy. "Thanks," I said quietly. "'T ain't nothin' chere," he said, charmingly. I groaned in my throat, and waited for Magneto to send another metal disk down to take us up through the hole. One came down, and I stepped onto it, after debating with Remy, and it whooshed up through the hole. I waved good bye to the professors as I did. It was sarcasm though. Above us, there were some of the X-Men, knocked out, on the roof. They lost another fight to the Acolytes and Brotherhood. And only half of them. Magneto's jet was there, so I jumped from the disk, and ran to it. Lance, Pietro, Sabretooth, Piotr, and Mystique were all there smiling, and talking about the recent victory. I smiled as Pietro stood up and ran to me. I gave him a hug as he told me that he was worried about my head after everything that the professor must have done to it. Worried about my head? I laughed in my head. Then I followed him to his seat, and sat with him. "Sorry that I couldn't help you before. Our jet was damaged while we were fighting. So, I took everybody to the house, and we got it repaired, and came back for you." 

"Glad you did. They were about to break into my mind. I wonder if it would have hurt them?" I laughed and smiled as Pietro chuckled. The jet loaded up, and we took off.

"So, where's Wanda at?" I asked as we zoomed over the ocean. "She didn't want to come back to the moon, so she's living at the house."

"By herself?" 

"Mystique is going to go back. She has some things to do at the desert base, and then she'll jet back there."

"Oh. So…was that mission unsuccessful?"

"Well…Mystique managed to slip past the professor as he was hitting us with mind blasts, and get a disk of the Cerebro blueprint. And functioning. So, no it was actually an okay mission." I nodded and stared out the window as we continued over the ocean. Besides the getting captured part, I could deal with this stealing and mission thing. It would be a fun life. 

Sorry that took so long, horrible writers block. I've been standing in front of it all week almost. If some of you know what I mean. Well, I hope that you liked that. I'm still thinking for the next chapters. I have a good idea for the next one. Kinda lazy, but it'll do. Ok, I'm going to go now. I want reviews! PLEASE!!! I know that more than one person reads this! And I really don't care if you don't like this! If you don't, send me a bad review okay!? It's cool! Thanks! Buh-bye! 


	36. You Didn't Do Anything Wrong

Ok, I'm trying to make up the time I didn't update in the past week. So, here's another chapter in the same day. Hope you like. 

I don't have anything to do with the X-Men, and you all should seriously know that.

We arrived in the desert, which I think was in Egypt or something like that, but I'm not sure, an hour later. I had fallen asleep, and Toad was the one to wake me. Unfortunately. He had been hopping along the wall of the jet, and Pyro had fired a ball of fire at him, I guess, and he fell on me. I shrieked as he shrieked and struggled with the fire quickly creeping up his arm. I jumped up and threw him off of me. He screamed for somebody to put the fire out, but nobody did. I smiled as I walked toward the exit with Pietro and Lance who were laughing their asses off. 

I don't know how Toad put the fire out, but he did and when he entered the base, he was crying and bleeding. Crying. Ha! I grabbed a bucket from near a closet, ran to a sink, filled it with water, and ran back to Toad. I tossed the water at him, drenching him. "Oh, was the fire already out? I'm sorry," I said half heartedly. He sobbed, and walked toward the medical room. The others, Pyro, Pietro, and Lance that is, were all laughing, Pyro, manically again. That scared me a bit. But it _was_ funny. _No it wasn't. It was stupid. _Ah, that voice was back again. It wasn't around during my fight or capture. That was good though. 

"So, when do we head back to the moon?" I asked Pietro as he began to work on a computer. "Um…well, I don't know. We don't really have anything planned, and right now, we need to make repairs on the moon jet, and my father has to go the asteroid base first. So I think we may be spending the night here."

"Here? There's nothing here! Where will we sleep and eat and get clothes from?" 

"We don't need sleep or food. We can live without it for a day," he said as he typed furiously fast. "Ok. I guess you're right. Um…I'm going to go and…do something…"

"Okay. See you around Mads," he said concentrating on the computer. I walked away. 

I didn't know where anything was around here, so I went to the opening where the jet came in, and found the button to open it. It slowly opened, and I looked up. I guess I could have just ported up there. There were no stairs anyway. I sighed, and ported. There really wasn't anything around here. But there were some worn and broken stone fixtures. They must have been buildings. I walked to one, through the sweltering heat, and scorching sand. Lucky I had on big boots. I peeled my coat off though, and lay it across a stone as I climbed up to a spot to sit. It was halfway shaded by another rock, so I leaned back and sighed. It was silent out here. I groaned and grabbed for my coat. I had a radio in there, a small one, and either way, I doubted I would get anything out here. But I pulled it out, and turned it on. 

There was a garble of static as I tried to find some music. Finally, I came to an old, old rock station. Why would they be playing this in Egypt, or wherever we are? There was still a lot of static, but I didn't care, as long as there was some kind of noise. I tossed my coat back, and set the radio next to me. I looked at the blue sky, smiled, and closed my eyes. This was actually kind of nice. Better than inside the base, doing stupid computer work. 

Awhile later, I started craving a cigarette. I reached for my coat and pulled the pack out, and then a cigarette from there. Then I remembered that I had no light. Damn it. I tossed the cigarette on the ground, and growled. I need a cigarette like I need noise. I stared menacingly down at the cigarette in the sand. It was stupid. I was stupid to have not found a lighter. But then, it started to burn. Smoke slowly rose from the tip, and I smiled. I hopped down and grabbed the cigarette out of the sand, brushed it off, and stuck it on my mouth. I took a long drag, and then sat back where I was before. I blew the smoke out as I leaned my head back against the stones. Then I watched it blow away, and vanish. I smiled again. This was even better. 

"Mon chere," I heard a moment later. "Remy," I said, agitated. What was it with him? He was practically stalking me. "Remy be glad dat you liked de favor of his," he said as he sat across from me. "Um…what?" I asked as I pulled my coat from underneath him. "De cigarette. Do you tink dat it lit itself?" I shrugged and looked at my almost gone cigarette. "I thought that it was the sun. The heat you know?" 

"No. Remy is pyrokinetic. He can make anyting dat he wants, start on fire." 

"Oh. Okay. Well then, thanks." 

"It be nothin'." I nodded, and took another drag. "What is de chere doing out here in dis hot sun? In dis horrible desert?"

"Getting out of the way in there. And just sitting alone. Getting out of work a bit too."

"Ah. Dat is what I am doing too." I smiled, and then looked away. This was getting annoying. "I like de music choice," he said, picking the radio up. "Oh, that's all that I could find. Plus, I don't know where we are, so I don't know what comes in. I just needed noise." 

"Ah yes, de chere is annoyed by the silence. Scared even." _Getting annoyed by you too._

"Not all the time," I mumbled as I smashed my cigarette out against a stone. "Dat is fine." 

He didn't say anything for awhile, and for a moment, I thought that he had left. I had my eyes closed, so I didn't know. When I opened them, Remy was closer to me than before. I smiled, and closed my eyes again. What was he doing? _Moving in on you stupid! _I can't have that! Me and Pietro-_Well, then I would say something to him. Or move. _I was nervous, I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know if he was thinking of me like that. I couldn't tell. He was a smooth talker. _If he's this close to you, and bothers you that much, I think he may think of you that way. Dumbass. _I sighed and opened my eyes. Remy was whispering something to himself, and looking really sexy. _Ugh! Stop that! _I scolded myself and took a deep breath. His tongue passed over his lips in order to wet them in this heat, and his eyes were darting all over the place as he thought to remember this thing he was whispering. Those red on black eyes… 

I was getting entrance by him now, after all of that time being annoyed by him and hating him in my head. What was happening to me? I shook my head now, and scolded myself again, for thinking this way. _Stop, stop, STOP! _I'm trying to stop thinking that way. I can't help it. He was just so…he was charming! He did have that southern charm. That suaveness about him. I couldn't stand it anymore. He ran his hands through his hair, and then looked up at me. His tongue passed over his beautiful lips again, and I squirmed inside. "What-what were you saying?" I managed to ask him. "Oh, I was tinking about dis poem dat I read somewhere. I like it a lot. But I cant remember de way it went."

"Oh. Okay. Well, um, I'm, um, I-uh…"

"Is something de matter chere? You sound nervous."

"Nervous? What would I be nervous for? I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous? Seriously. That's ridiculous…nervous…ha." I said stupidly. And girly too. 

"De chere is nervous. Dat was de most incredible display of being nervous dat I have ever seen. Is de chere nervous of Remy?"

"No de chere is not nervous of Remy," I stopped and slapped my hands over my mouth. What the hell did I say that for!? _Cause you're nervous. _I am nervous. Of Remy. "Um…yes. I am nervous of you. Cause I don't know what to do with you always talking to me and being this close and stuff, and I just-"

"Don' be nervous of Remy non. He is merely a charmer. And de charm is inevitable with me. I grew up in de South and was always dis way. It's de true Southern charm." 

"I know that. That's why I'm nervous. Cause I'm being charmed by you." He leaned close to me, and put his hand on the side of my face, and then smiled. "De chere is so pretty. And smart. Don' be nervous non of Remy. He is harmless." I laughed and smiled at him, "You already said that."

"I know," he whispered. Then he leaned forward and kissed me gently. I didn't pull away though. I couldn't. Damn that Southern charm, huh? 

I felt his lips curve into a smile, and then mine copy. Why? I can't do this and enjoy it! I can't. But he kissed me again, this time full on the lips. And I did enjoy it. Over and over he kissed me, even letting his tongue escape into my mouth. That I liked even more. He was such a romantic! He was an excellent kisser. _Better than Pietro? _I stopped and gasped. Pietro! No! I can't do this! I shook my head and pulled away from Remy's gorgeous face. "I'm sorry. I have to go Remy," I said as I grabbed my coat and leaped from the stone ruins. "Pardon chere! Where're you goin'?" he called after me. "Did I do somethin' wrong!?" I ran back to the base, without another word, and stopped at the opening in the ground. I looked down, and ported. He didn't do a thing wrong. 

I ran past Pietro, welding something on the outside of the jet, and he stopped. "Hey Mads! What's wrong!?" he called as I searched for a room. "Nothing! I'm fine!" I lied as I opened a door. Inside was a couch, and TV. I sighed, went in, and slammed the door. I locked it too. Then I sat on the couch, and sighed. Thoughts of what I had just done ran through my head. Remy's words rang in my head too. "Did I do somethin' wrong!?" I shook my head as if he just asked me that. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry. I did."

Whoo…I really like that! Remy is the best! I am so I love with him! He is the biggest charmer there is. I wanted Maddy to feel awkward, so I did that, and it worked out beautifully. I wanted Remy to be a motif too. Always around, somewhere, and Maddy noticed him. He was the motif. A good one too! ~LOL~ Ok, well that's all for now, there will be more soon. But hey, tell me if you think that Remy and Maddy should have a secret relationship. Should they have kind of an "affair"? An unofficial one, cause Maddy and Pietro aren't married? I think that that would be cool. But tell me if that is too much. Thanks! Buh-bye! 


	37. Help Fight Help

Well, I'm obsessed with this now after what happened to Remy and Mads. So, I'm going to see what I can do for you all. Let's see my brilliance…

X-Men? Yeah, I know that they aren't mine. These people should know too. But I think that I have to put this disclaimers note here. Whatever. 

I sat in that room for a long time thinking about what I had just done and the effects that it could bring. What if Pietro found out? What would he say? He's done so much for me, and I went and did something horrible. And that would come back on me if he did find out. That he did all that for me, and that I was doing something to hurt him. And I had. 

I had switched the TV on a few minutes after I got in there, to make it noisy. There was a music channel on, but it was nothing I could understand. I think it was in Arabian or something. I sighed, looked at the door, and stood up. What could I do? What should I do? Should I tell Pietro? _Not if you want to live with the X-Men again. _I don't want to live with the X-Men again. I was going to freak out if I didn't figure out what to do. It would kill me. Then I wouldn't have to do it myself. _Suicidal thoughts again? Tsk, tsk, tsk. _"Shut up!" I screamed at nothing. I closed my eyes, and stood there. But I want thinking. Nothing was going on in my head. That was really unusual. 

At the door, I stood with my hand on the handle, thinking of what to do. "Go out, ask Pietro when he thinks we will leave, and then do something to stay out of trouble, or contact with other people," I whispered to myself. I nodded, opened the door, and walked out. Pietro was still welding, and Piotr and Pyro were working in a room in the back. I sighed, righted myself, and walked to Pietro. "Hey," I said quietly. "Hey Mads. You okay? You looked upset when you ran by."

"Um. No. I'm okay. I just needed some time to think and be alone. And it was too hot outside. So I came back in."

"Oh. Okay. Well, this will be ready to go soon, so we can take off in the morning. It's almost seven, so we'll be ready to go definitely in the morning." 

"Oh. That's cool. Um, I'm going to go now. Bye," I said, walking away quickly. He didn't answer, so I ran. The exit area for the jet was closed, so I take it Remy had come in. I looked around, and saw that there was a room that looked like a study. I could sit in there and find a book maybe. So I did, and found Magneto working with Mystique at a large table. There was a computer there, and many books and papers sprawled across it. I never imagined them working like this. But, they fit the style. When Mags wasn't dressed in that dorky cape and helmet. He still wore the suit, but it looked better without the helmet and cape. Most definitely. They both looked up as I walked past, and I smiled a small polite smile as I went to a shelf of books and looked over them. I felt one of them still looking at me, but I continued to search. I found a book of Edgar Allen Poe's works, grabbed it, and went to a seat in the back of the room. 

I sat there, reading, and not reading, not entirely concentrating on the words or meanings. I was in thought of my situation. I looked around and saw Lance and Fred at a table near the door, playing a game on a computer. Probably against each other, because they were calling to each other, using profanities and hand gestures. Well, at least it wasn't silent. And every now and then, Magneto would bang his fist on the table, and shout. Causing Mystique to yell back. They sounded like an old married couple. I smiled each time they fought, and went back to my book that held the words I could care less about. Even though I love Poe… 

"Chere," came Remy's voice as I sat with my head on the table, eyes closed. I gasped and sat up. "Um, hi Remy," I said quietly. He sat down across from me, but didn't smile. That was bad. But he set my radio on the table. I forgot to grab it before I ran off. I looked at it and sighed. Then my eyes flew to the table. I didn't want to say anything. But Remy did. "Is de table dat interestin'?" he asked just as quiet as I had said hello to him. "No. I'm just trying not to do anything I will-I don't know. No."

"What happened earlier? Why did you run from me?" he asked cautiously. I shook my head and looked at him. "Finally," he said. I didn't smile, but said, "I ran because I was wrong. I wasn't supposed to do that. I'm with Pietro. You know that. Don't you?"

"I do. But I was mesmerized by de chere so. I couldn' take it no more. I have been since de day I saw you. Dat's why I'm always round you. I'm sorry if I eva made you feel awkward or uncomfortable," he said apologetically. I smiled at him and he smiled too. "I did sometimes feel weird. But when I first saw you, I liked you. More than Pietro at first, but hen he did so much for me. And kinda won me over."

"Well, does Remy make you feel happy? Or is he just another bother?"

"You're not a bother. You're a good person to keep away the silence. And you're smart and passionate too." In my mind, I was screaming that I was saying this. Because this was making me like him more than I already did. And that was a bad thing. 

He was smiling, at my compliments and twirling a card over in his hands. I looked at it, the Queen of Hearts, and smiled. "What's that?" I asked. "My cards. Dey light up and I toss 'em round at de enemies. Der my weapons. My pyrokinesis 'member?"

"Oh. That's cool," I mumbled. It was. _Shut up. No it's not. _Yeah it is. 

"So chere, are you going back to de moon wit Magneto?" Remy asked after an awkward silence. "Yeah. Where else would I go?"

"Remy was just tinking dat maybe you would go back wit dat blue lady."

"Mystique? No. I'm going back to the moon. That's where I like it." He nodded and smiled. "I'm going back up der too. For a few months. Den I have to come back to Earth and help my sister move into her new house. Den I come back to de moon. Again."

"You have a sister?" I asked quietly. "Oui. She is eighteen. I only just met her a few years back. When I still lived in de South. She grew up to be a pretty little ting."

"That's cool. You're lucky to have family that loves you and doesn't want you dead." 

"Remy didn' say dat she liked him non."

"Oh. Sorry. I figured that if you were helping her move, that she would appreciate it."

"She ain't de nicest chere in de world, but I have to look out for her. Even if she don' care what I do for her." I didn't reply, I just sat there, staring at the table again. "Well, I think that-"

"Mads! C'mere!" I heard Pietro call from the larger part of the base. "Um, I gotta go," I said porting from the room. I didn't let him get a good-bye in.

"What?" I asked, appearing next to him. "Whoa," he said first, "Um, I need your help. I need you to go to that computer over there and look up the diagnostics for this jet."

"Um, sure," I said, clueless. But I walked over to the computer and sat down. "What's the name?" I asked as he welded another part to the jet. He told me, I typed it in, and a file came up. "What do you need to know?" He didn't answer, so I asked again. "Pietro!?" I called again. "What!?" I sighed, "What do you need to know!? For the jet diagnostics!?"

"Oh. Type in the engine name. It's on a piece of paper next to the monitor." I looked at a small piece of paper next to the monitor, and typed in the name, and letters and numbers after it. The charts and model came up and I asked what he needed now. "Zoom in on the middle of the engine and see what color the wires are."

"Wires? In the engine?" I asked myself. Well, I don't know a thing about jet engines. Why in the hell would I? I zoomed in, and it showed a million little wires. Maybe not a million, but quite a lot. "Um, there are red, blue, yellow, black and green."

"No white!?" I zoomed in further and looked all over the center of the engine. "No! Just those!" I heard a bang, and then a tool hit the floor. "Shit!" I heard Pietro call. "He gave me the wrong god damn mother fuckin' cord! Damn it!" Ooh, he was pissed. I got up, and went to him. He was on the floor, his legs Indian style, and his hand over his head. "Ow…" I guess he had banged his head on the jet. "Come on, let's get some ice for that," I said helping him up. He grumbled the whole way to the medical room.

I went to a fridge and opened it, to find nothing but water. There was no freezer either. "You don't have any ice? No freezer even?"

"Guess not. I'll live though." He sat down on a couch in the corner, and leaned his head back. "Don't go to sleep," I told him. "Why?"

"Cause, we don't know what's wrong. How bad that bump is."

"Oh, and when did you become the doctor? I'm fine."

"Don't go to sleep Pietro. Sit up, and do something to pass the time."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine and my god damn head is fine! I'm going to take a nap because unlike you, I haven't had any sleep all day! And I think that you should butt out and let me be!" I tossed a bottle of water at him and headed for the door. "Fine, sleep if you feel like it. I don't give a shit," I muttered as I left. 

I bumped into Toad in the hall, and he whimpered. "Sorry," I mumbled apologetically. "Yeah, whatever," he mumbled back. I looked at his burnt arm, and the first aid kit in his hand. "Come here," I told him, pulling his sleeve. He followed me to a table, and I took the kit. "What are you doing yo?"

"Fixing your arm, _yo_," I said with a smile. "I don't need your help," he said impertinently. I sighed and looked at his set face. "This will get gangrenous if you leave it like this. Now, do you want your arm to fall off, or do you want my help?" He thought for a moment, actually thought. I guess it was a hard choice between losing your pride or losing your arm. "Well?"

"Fineyoucanhelpme," he said quickly and quietly. "Excuse me? What was that?" I asked. "Fine. You can help me," he said clearly this time. "Thank you. Now, let's see how bad it is." I rolled up his sleeve and tsked. "You should have asked somebody earlier. Your lucky it hasn't fallen off already." He whimpered a bit as I poured peroxide over it all, and then applied pressure to the badly burned areas. "You know what? You need a real hospital. Is this jet the only one they have?" I asked looking around. "I think they have a helicopter somewhere," Toad said. "Great. Lets find it and then a willing pilot." I wrapped his arm up in gauze, and told him to go and look for a helicopter. He hopped away, and I headed for the study. 

In the back, Remy was immersed in the Edgar Allen Poe collection. "Remy," I whispered, "I need a favor." The book went down, and he smiled at me. "I found dat poem."

"Great. Now, can you help me out please?" He nodded and stood up. "Okay, we need to get Toad to a hospital for those burns on his arm. They're really horrible."

"I tink de jet is bein' worked on. Ain't it?"

"Yeah. But there is a helicopter around here somewhere. And wait, the actual jet that we came here in right? We have two jets."

"Oui, but de other is bein' worked on too."

"Fine. We'll take the helicopter then. That okay with you? Can you pilot it?"

"Oui. It would be my pleasure." I thanked him and we went to find Toad. 

"I found one in the back of the base. It's there with the other jet."

"Perfect. Let's get outta here then." We followed Toad to the back of the base and into another hangar. I smiled as we neared the helicopter, and Remy did too. He was twirling his staff as he walked, and when we got to the helicopter, he closed it and put it on his belt. "Merde, it is better dan it seems when your 'bout to steal de ting." I nodded in agreement as he opened the door and got in. I helped Toad into the back, and I got in next to Remy. "Well?" I asked expectantly. "I don' have de keys. I tink dat Pietro or Mystique has dem." I groaned and told them to wait. I ported into the room where Pietro was sleeping. Like I told him not to. _Hey, if he dies, you can date Remy. No problem. _Stop that. I shook my head and walked to Pietro, and sure enough, found a set of keys hooked to his pants. I clipped them off, and ported back to the helicopter. "Got 'em," I said tossing them to Remy. "Alrigh' then. Where to?" 

"Wherever there's a hospital that we can get to."

"Alrigh' I tink dat France is de closest to where we be." I shrugged as he started the helicopter and pressed a bunch of buttons. We began to rise as a door opened above us. "We're outta here."

Aw…Maddy's bein' generous and helping out Toadie. Lose an arm or your pride? How hard is that? ~LOL~ Well, what's going on between Mads and Pietro? He's being an ass…and she doesn't give a shit? Hmm…oh, and I still need the opinions on whether or not Mads should do that little secret romance thing…I think it would be fun, but if it's too much, let me know. And lets see some reviews please! Thanks! Until later, buh-bye! 


	38. Is This What Love Does?

Ok, for now, this is my last update unless I get more reviews! I'm having a lot of fun writing this, but I need feedback. I would hate to have to stop writing this. Well, let's see some reviews okay? ThAnKs!

Nothing having to do with this story is mine except Maddy. That's all. Goodbye!

We got back from a hospital in France about seven hours later. Remy explained everything, owing to the fact that he spoke French. I stood there, dumbfounded and out of the loop. I felt so awkward that he knew how to talk to everybody around us, and I didn't understand a word that was said. Not one. Well, 'chere' and 'oui' I knew. That was all. But, Toad was okay. He had some bad burns, but we were given an ointment and painkillers to give to him every four hours. He would live, as long as he stayed rested and hydrated. So, we took him back to the base and made him sleep in that TV room I had found. 

"Where did you go!?" I heard as Remy and I joined everybody in the main hangar. "Did you steal that helicopter!?" Pietro raged at me. "We didn't steal it Pietro, we borrowed it. And it was an almost life or death situation. So cool the hell down." He looked at me as if I were crazy, mouthing off to him, but I glared back. "My father is so pissed right now! You're gonna get it and I won't stick up for you!" he whispered furiously at me. "I don't really care. We did him a favor. We took care of Toad, and he is a part of the team, and we need everybody in good health right? Right!" He didn't answer, but walked away, to the others, and left Remy and I standing there. As Mags emerged from a room in the back. 

"You dare steal form me when I was not aware of it!?" Magneto roared. That sounded like a bad way to start the conversation. In two ways. I smiled a bit, and said, "Well, it wouldn't be stealing if you knew about it. It's an element of surprise. Right?" 

"How dare you mock me? After what you just committed!? I will not take this from a new member! You will face the consequences!" Ooh…consequences…I'm shaking in my boots. "I'm shaking in my boots," I said of my thoughts. "Don't mock me!" he raged. I smiled and looked at Remy, who was not smiling. "When we arrive on the moon, you will spend your days on the plains, mining moon rock!" Then he stormed from the room, leaving Remy and I speechless as the others laughed their asses off. I sighed and smiled up at Remy, "What good are moon rocks?" Not smiling, he looked at me. "Dey are very valuable in de Black Market on de Eart," he said quietly. Then he too walked away. I sighed again and walked away. Back to the door where I could port out to the desert. I ported to the same rock where I had sat before, and sighed. This was-not nice! Holy shit! It was freezing! And the wind was rushing all around me. Great…

I totally forgot that it got cold in the desert at night. Lack of school. But I didn't want to be in that hostile situation in the base. So, I bundled myself up in my coat, and ported to the sand where I curled up in a ball against a rock. At least the wind was off of me. Against the rock. It wasn't quiet either. The howling wind was soothing almost. I smiled and closed my eyes. Night.

"Mon chere! What are you doin' out here in dis horrid cold and wind!?" I heard Remy shout over the wind. I looked up, nose frozen, and smiled. "Relaxing. Thanks."

"No, no, no chere. You are comin' wit me." And at that, he scooped me up off the cold sand, and headed back to the base. "Oh god, out me down Remy. This is embarrassing."

"I don' care. You are cold and tired. You should not be out in dis weather." I rolled my squinted eyes, and groaned. This was embarrassing. But, I was warmer, due to his body heat, and I did like being this close to him. _You're infatuated with Remy! You're cheating on Pietro!_ I'm doing no such thing! I haven't done anything wrong. Well, the kiss was wrong, but it wasn't that big a deal. _Talk about downsizing the problem._ Oh shut up. "Chere? You look like your tinkin' pretty hard there. Are you okay?" Remy asked suddenly. "Oh! Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something and trying to get rid of some things in my head. That's all."

"Alrigh'. Well, hold on," he said now. "What? Why?" I asked. "I'm gonna jump." I realized that we were at the entrance now, and I looked down. "No! Oh my god no! Lemme port." 

"Alrigh' chere," he said, shifting me in his arms. I nodded and ported to the inside of the base. I got out of his arms as soon as we landed. I didn't want anybody to see us like this. 

"Well Remy, I'm going to go and find somewhere to sleep. Thanks for bringing me in."

"It was nothin' chere. But come wit me. I know de best spot in de house." He took my hand and pulled me to the very back of the base. Even past the second hangar. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Hol' on a secon' we'll be der in a moment." I continued to follow him, until we reached a-wall. "A wall?" I asked tentatively. "Not jus a wall," he said as he put his hand on the cold metal. I stood back, expecting something big or explosive, but all the wall did was sprout a knob. Like magic. "How'd you do that?" I asked incredulously. "I like to call it me Southern magic."

"Alright there Mr. Magic. What's in here?" He turned the knob, pulled it open, and stepped aside. I grinned devilishly as he bowed. I walked in and he followed. "Where on Earth did this come from?" I asked as I looked around at this spectacular room. There was a bed, TV, tiny kitchen, fridge, and couch. A bookshelf lined the back wall leading to another door. "Dis is my room where I come when I want to kill de oders," he said matter of factly. He plopped down on the couch, and smiled. "So, do you like?" he said with even more of a smirk. "I do. I really do."

I went to the TV and turned it to channel 233. FUZA came up. "You have satellite. This is even better." I sat down on the bed and yawned. "So, it's okay if I crash here tonight?" 

"Mos' definitely," Remy replied. 

I kicked off my boots and jacket, tossed them on the floor, and fell back on the bed to lounge. "You're not going to make a move on me are you?" I asked, eying him. "Don' worry chere. You can trus' in me. Now, get some rest. I'll see ya in de morning." I nodded, lay back, yawned again, and closed my eyes. "Night Remy." I heard him whisper good night after a moment, the TV turn off, and the couch groan under his weight as he lay back too. 

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. My favorite breakfast was bacon and eggs! It's been so long since I'd had that! I sat up on the bed, and looked around. My eyes were blurry, so I rubbed them and yawned again. "Mornin' chere." I heard as I stood up and stretched. "Morning. Mmm…what's that smell?"

"Dat be my famous catfish fillet 'n bacon 'n eggs on de side," Remy said with a grin. He handed me a glass of juice, and held a fork to my mouth. I opened my mouth, bit off the catfish, and chewed it up. "Even better than it smells," I said. Clearly flirting. _Flirting, lying, cheater!!!_ Shut up, shut up, shut up! I had to drive away these thoughts. I shook my head and continued to compliment Remy on his cooking skills. "Tank you chere. Tank you very much," he said with a bow. I smiled back, but walked to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks," I said in a whisper, "for all that you have done for me. How nice you've been. It's really helps me with everything." he nodded and pulled me closer, eventually pulling my face to his with his gentle hand. His fingers were so soft, so gentle, so caring. But I could care less about his hands. I was trying to care about his lips that were oh so close to mine. And what he was about to do. I closed my eyes as he leaned in and kissed me gently. I kissed back, liking it, _CHEATING, _I wasn't cheating! I pushed the thoughts away, and continued to kiss Remy as he kissed me more passionately. I wish we could do this out in the open. Not care what people had to say. Maybe I should break up with Pietro? But, we still had that love. I was so confused…is that what love does?

~Aw~ How cute! I like this Remy and Maddy time! Don't you? Aw, please review! Please! I want some feedback! I want to know if this is too much with their little secret. Please let me know! I want reviews!!! And I wont post another until I have some! Ok? Ok! ~Buh-bye~ 


	39. Expected Trouble

No reviews? I'm sad now…::crying::…not really, but I want to see some reviews. Please? Come on, this is a nice, long, good story. I mean 39 chapters and I started in what, mid December? Not bad. For me anyway. Well, if I don't see any more reviews, I have a good way to end the story. I think its about for that soon anyway. 

Nothing is mine. Nothing! Maddy is though. Oh, is she something? Well, I mean anything with the X-Men or whatever. 

After my little splurge with Remy, I apologized for it. He didn't understand, so I told him that we should get going. Dropping the conversation entirely. He agreed and we went out to the hangar, where Piotr and Pietro were working on the jet yet. "Are we going to be ready to go soon?" I whined as we approached them. "In an hour," Piotr said gruffly, "We just have to weld this last piece on and let it sit for awhile." He had this Russian accent. (A/N-I don't know how to write a Russian accent, so I'm just going to make Madison note it. Okay? Ok…) Remy sighed and went to the study where we had met the previous day. I sighed too, but stayed where I was. "So, I guess you were wrong about that falling asleep with a bump on my head thing. You over dramatize things too much," Pietro said out of nowhere. "Where'd that come from?" I asked, watching the bright welding flame. "I don't know. I just wanted you to know that you were wrong."

"I can see that. I saw that yesterday when I realized that you hadn't died," I said, my words half dripping with malice. "So you wanted me dead?" The welding light stopped. The bright blue flame was gone. Pietro's face was now in my eyes. "I didn't say that."

"Well, you said when you realized I wasn't dead."

"_Well, _if you are alive, you aren't dead. And I said that I saw that you weren't dead, so you are alive, and I said nothing remotely close to saying that I wanted you dead." He had traded his pissed off face, for a confused, _and _pissed face. "Screw it," I said, heading for the study. I heard the clatter of metal on metal, and turned to see Pietro running after me. 

"Hey! What the hell is your problem!?" he called after me. I was fuming, and ignoring him. _What about that love? _Shut up. I kept walking, and ignoring his calls. Until he got his last words in. "What the hell? What about that love?! Wasn't that something that you wanted? What the hell is your deal? I thought that that was what that whole suicide thing was about!? Would you stop and talk to me!?" I stopped. Then I turned on my heel and stared at him. What did he want me to say? _Say that you're cheating on him and see what he says. That ought to be fun. _I shook my head and sighed. "I'm sorry Pietro. I'm just messed up right now. I'm not in the best mood, and I just want to get away from it all. I want to go back up there and relax," I said as I jabbed my thumb to the ceiling. "You won't be relaxing much, mining moon rocks. Or with the work that my father will-"

"That's what I don't like. Don't be such a jerk okay? Just go and do your work, and I'll go and do something to pass the time. And that love, I don't know about that love. Maybe it was at first sight and destined. Maybe we just got caught up in the moment. I don't know." Then I turned back to the way I was going, and walked away. He didn't follow. I let tears break through my shield. My shield that was supposed to make me strong. But it wasn't working today, so I walked to nowhere. To a wall. And I slid to the floor. And I cried even more. For nothing. For everything. 

I sat there for an hour according to my head. Cause that was when Mags called for everybody to get on the jet. So, I guess that that had been an hour for the jet to sit. Before any body came out to see me this way, I gathered my emotions, and pulled them all back into my head and stood up. Don't get upset on the ride. Just go, and be cool, and then when you get home, go to your room and lock the door. And stay there. _Locking yourself in your room won't help. And Remy will come looking for you. You know that. _I do know that. But he can't get in there. So, I'm safe. And away from him. Even though I would like him in there with me. To help me be calm and tell me that everything that won't ever be okay will be. _How indecisive…_Oh shut up, and just do what we planned. Alright. 

I ran to the jet, to get the single seat in the back, and made it without anybody bothering me. I got into the closet, pulled a helmet and suit out, threw them on, and sat down. Then I buckled my belt and sat back. Ready. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on the soft seat, and wished for my headphones. My headphones…damn…

A few minutes later, Piotr and Pyro came in. I opened my eyes as they clunked to the back, then closed them again. But, they flipped open again as more feet announced the entrance of Toad, Fred, and Lance. Pietro, Remy, and Mystique were yet to be seen. Oh, and Sabretooth. Where was he? I shrugged as the guys shuffled past, carrying helmets and suits. I watched as they all pulled them on and sat down, then start their conversations. I closed my eyes, yet again, and wished even more for my headphones as Toad and Pyro began to argue. Eventually, Remy and Sabretooth got on the jet. Remy smiled at me, and I gave him a weak one. He let it go. Sabretooth was same as ever, growling and looking menacing. Finally, I saw Mystique and Mags get on in the front of the jet. I looked around for Pietro. He wasn't here. _Well, now you can do anything you want with Remy. _Shut up. Stop thinking like that. I want to make everything better with him and I. "Is Pietro coming!?" I called over the ruckus. "No. He's staying here!" Lance called back. I nodded to myself and sighed. Guess I'll have to fix this over the computer. _I would leave it alone. Be with Remy._ You are me. And I'm going to fix it. So shut the hell up. And that was that. 

I fell asleep again. And it was now that I realized that those dreams had gone away. Those bad ones I used to have. I wonder what happened? I don't care, I'm glad. I am. Those were torture for me. This sleep was nice. I think I dreamt a bit of Remy. And a bit of Pietro. I am so torn. This was a bad feeling to have. But somehow, a good one. 

"Hey! Somebody wake Madison up!" I heard through my sleep. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were back on the moon! This was great. I was free again. "Hey! Wake up!" I heard…Right next to my ear. "Hey! Back the hell off!" I screamed right back. Pyro, my wake up call, backed up. And then he ran. I shook my head and unbuckled myself. Then I stood up and stretched, pulled my suit and helmet off, and followed the guys off the jet. 

Like before, the moon radiated such energy. The glow was entrancing and warm. The firm ground was a whole different walking experience. The stars were twinkling brighter than ever, and the blackness was almost intimidating this time. I took a deep breath as I stepped off the jet. _Don't be such a drama queen, idiot. _I'm not a drama queen at all. Shut up! I'm getting annoyed with this voice. These voices. They're all bad. And negative. I ran to the door of the mansion and smiled as I walked into the familiar palace. And I didn't waste any time getting to my room. I ported instead of run up there, and I locked my door. Back home again. This was marvelous. I ran to my window, ripped the curtains open, and let the void of space pour into my room. Then I went to my TV and turned it to FUZA. Nonstop music hour! I laughed, turned the volume all the way up, and plopped on to my bed. I'm never leaving this place again. I want to live here forever. No matter who with, or how, I want to live here!

Just as everything was beginning to be right and better for me, something happened. I couldn't have expected it, cause I couldn't tell. I couldn't read any signs. Over all of my music ruckus, a shrill beeping made its way to my ears. I turned to the culprit. 

Ok, so I haven't updated in forever, but here it is. I hope you like it. I have to think for the next one now. What should happen? I don't know. What should? Feedback? Are you out there? 


	40. Home Again Crying Again Comfort Again

I'm back! For uh…BlackDiamondDrop…well, at least one person reads this thing…

So, BDD, here ya go! Hope ya like! Oh, and thanks for the hundred…

Not one part of the X-Men or corresponding belongs to me…even if I do get a few from BDD…they still ain't mine. Damn it all. 

I looked at my computer, where a black screen welcomed me. A red light flashed underneath the screen. I went to it, and clicked the mouse, and the beeping stopped. The black screen faded, and all that was there was Pietro. His face. "Hi," I said as if we had never met. "Hey Madison," he said back seriously. No Mads? I smiled a weak smile at him and turned my TV down with the remote. "Madison, we need to discuss something."

"Well, is it that bad Mr. Grump?" I said stupidly. "I don't know. I don't want it to be-" 

"Well, what is it?" He didn't talk for a moment, and when he did, he didn't say much. "I just want to tell you that-this-this relationship thing, just isn't working. I don't want to do this anymore. And…that's all." 

I didn't respond. I just closed my eyes and sighed. I knew this was a problem. I know now that this love was part of the excitement. It was just a rush. That's all. It would have never worked. It didn't ever work. "Mads?" I sighed again and opened my eyes. "I'm sorry. I agree. I just-I don't know. I'm glad we agree though." I clicked out of the screen and stood up. _That's it? What the hell is that? Say something more! _"I don't have anything else to say," I said as a tear streaked down my cheek. Then I crawled into bed.

Eight months passed from that day. Nothing really happened. Remy and I were actually confined to the plains of the moon for two months. Five hours a day. I don't know what it was all for. But we had to do it. And a lot of work in the labs and hangar. It really sucked. I was surprised though, at how little Remy complained. Or talked for that matter. We didn't talk much at all. Even if we were the only two out there. It was cold…

My birthday was in two days. I would be 17. Nobody knew. I didn't tell anybody, so they couldn't have known. Pietro stayed on Earth for a long time. Mystique went back, and Remy too. But he came back today. I didn't go to see him. Even though it had been months. Even though he knew about Pietro and I. He was really falling for me, but I didn't really see the signs. I knew he had something there for me, but not anything as he really felt. Though I was lonely, though I was sad, I wanted somebody to be there with me. To go through it with me and make me feel good. Happy. Less depressed. 

When a knock at my room startled me out of a train of thought, I groaned at the disturbance. "What!?" I called. "Madison. Tis Remy. May we enter?"

"We? Whose we?" I asked even though I knew he always talked that way. "May I come in?" he asked with a hint of impatience. "It's open," I muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear me. Nevertheless, the door creaked open and he came in. "Chere. Remy needs to talk to you."

"You always have something to say, and I always have the patience to listen."

"Quite a virtue soundin' phrase der chere. But dis is news of de somber sort."

"Oh…somber news…big deal. Let's hear it." He sat on the end of my bed, next to me, and sighed. "Don't be so melodramatic," I said with a sigh of my own. And a small smile. He looked really different. Really changed. Perhaps sad. Well, this is the second time I haven't seen a smile on his face. "Ok…alright…lets hear it already!" I said. "Well de ting is, de Brothahood house got a phone call from de professor at dat school o' yaws."

"Not my school. But continue…" He did. "Well, de ting is…yaw parents…dey died de last month…in a car accident." Then there was a silence. Followed by a ringing in my ears. I didn't have anything to say. _Well, you got them out of your life._ SHUT UP! This is nothing to joke about! They're dead…I closed my eyes as Remy sat there, saying nothing…staring at his hands. At his card in his hands. "Thanks Remy…I'll talk to you later okay?" I said as I stood up and headed for the door. "Alrigh' den Madison." He stayed there though. I left my room. And walked down the hall. To nowhere. To somewhere…had to be somewhere. The sight of Sabretooth in the bathroom again didn't do anything to cheer me up. His hair in that turban…his feet on the counter. Again I sighed. Why was I sad? _Cause your parents died stupid! That's why!_ I shrugged. I hate them though. They were the most horrible people that I knew. Why on earth would I be sad? Moon for that matter. But why? 

_It's because you loved them before that horrible day. You loved them with all your heart. And you didn't want anything to take them away. You wanted to be with them forever and make sure that they loved you as much as you loved them. You loved the attention when you were younger, and fed off of everything that they threw at you. All of the love, kindness, attention, even money. The money was the smallest part of it though. You loved them. No matter how horrible they got. You even loved them when they stopped loving you. You cant hide that… _

What the hell was that? All of those bad and negative voices are suddenly good now. Why? Why anything at all? And why was I crying now? I know that answer though…

I slumped to the floor in the middle of the hallway and cried. "Mom…dad…" I whimpered. "No…" I cried for them. For me. For losing them. "Daddy…" He was the one I loved the most. I was his Maddy…his baby doll…I hated him, but loved him too, my daddy…

"Madison?" I heard Remy call. His feet hit the floor as he dashed to me. I was still crying. "Remy…they're dead…" was the stupidest thing I could sob…amid all of this, I felt stupid, and my cheeks burned with embarrassment. But I felt a bit better as he scooped me up off of the cold floor and took me back to my room. 

He lay me on my bed after he kicked my door open. I rolled onto my stomach and grabbed my pillow to sob into. He sat next to me and rubbed my back as I cried. "Der der chere. It'll be okay. I promise…I'll even take ya down der…" he whispered as I continued to cry. He was so sensitive to others feelings. I loved that. 

Eventually, I calmed down enough to talk to him. I sat up and faced him, my eyes red and wet. Soba still choked in my throat as I tried to talk. "Chere, I'll take ya down der. To de funeral. I didn' know ya loved dem dis much."

"I didn't realize it either. But I do…and I shouldn't…but I do…"

"You should love dem chere. Dey are yaw family. It cant be denied. Ya have ta love dem no matter what." I nodded as he stroked my hand gently. I smiled the biggest smile I could find, and looked at him. "Thanks Remy…I know I sound like this stupid ass drama queen, but you really make me feel a lot better. You know what to say. You're a lifesaver."

"You don' soun' like a stupid ass drama queen. You soun' beautiful. And happier. I'm glad for dat." He was so great. I smiled wide now, and leaned forward to hug him. He opened his arms to me, and I let him hold me as I fell into his them. He generated heat and love. And he didn't mind my tears slowly dampening his shirt. He didn't mind my sorry ass problems and emotions. He didn't. I buried my face into his neck and he held me tighter. I cried even more as a song came on the radio. But not because I was sad. 

__

Close your eyes, and I will be swimming  
lullaby's fill your room, and I will be singing  
singing to only you  
don't forget I'll hold your head  
watch the night sky fading red  
  
but as you sleep, and no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking  
don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you  
soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me  
  
in the car, the radio leaves me searching for your star  
a constellation of frustration driving hard  
singing my thoughts back to me, and watching heartache on TV  
  
but as you sleep, and no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking  
don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you, soon I'll be leaving you  
but you won't be leaving me  
  
don't forget I'll hold your head, watch the night sky fading red  
  
but as you sleep, and no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking  
don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you  
soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me…

But because Remy was singing along with it.

Aw…how romantic right? ~LOL~ Yep. I seem to be okay at writing these. I write what I wish I could have. Somebody that would care that much about me. ~LOL~ It'll never happen. ::Sigh:: Oh well…I hope you liked. I want reviews from anyone that reads this. Please…I need feedback. _  
  
_


	41. Bombshells Lotsa Crying Love and Battles

Hey! Well, I guess I should keep going with these cause I was told to by BDD. And I guess I want to keep writing anyway. I guess it's a fun thing to do. I likey my story!

Well, I have nothing to do with Marvel, X-Men, stuff like that. I'm in a permanent depression…~LOL~ not from that…

I was so infatuated with Remy. I couldn't deny it anymore. It was too hard. He was this great person that I knew I could trust. "Thank you so much Remy. I really feel so much better around you. Your energy is magnetic. I love it." He didn't reply, but chuckled a bit and held me tighter. I love this. I pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. They were so full of life. I kissed him. I couldn't resist anymore. What the hell was happening to me? I was falling head over heels and becoming all mushy and girly like. I didn't like the feeling, but liked being with Remy. Well, I guess that's what happens.

We sat there for hours it seemed. Doing nothing but hugging and kissing sometimes too. It was nice I guess. He was a good person to be with. He was really into me I guess. I didn't know he was that much in love with me. If it was love. I doubt that. But I liked this in general. Just as we were about to head downstairs, I heard my computer beeping. I told Remy to wait, and went to check it. I clicked the mouse and the black screen turned into a white screen with an old mans face. "Um…can I help you?" I asked. "Madison. It's the professor. From the Institute. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Oh…you…Well, I know the news. My parents died. I know. I got the news from Remy. Thanks," I said impatiently. "Well, then you also know about your little brother, Jake was it?"

"What about him? He wasn't in that accident."

"No, but his grief led him to commit suicide. Last night." I didn't say anything. I just stared at him in disbelief. Then I clicked off of the screen and stared at the black one that had taken its place. "Madison?" Remy called from the open door. "I'm going to go back to bed, Remy. I'm not going to have the best day," I said quietly. He stood there. "Please, let me alone for a while okay?" I asked with pleading eyes. He nodded and left the room. It looked difficult for him to do that. The door closed, and I crawled into bed. Then I began the crying all over again. 

Hours later, Remy came back to the door. I was finished crying, but I still felt like shit. Two bombshells in one day. Why? I don't deserve any of this at all. I let Remy in, but didn't look up from the desk I was staring at. He sat on the corner of the desk. "What happened Madison?" he asked even more quiet than I had asked him to leave. "My little brother committed suicide last night. He was only ten. How in the fuck could he have known about committing suicide!?" I burst out. Remy looked startled, but sat quietly. "Why the fuck would a ten year old kid kill himself?! How in the hell did he even do it!? Why!?" I screamed at the desk. I banged my hands on the desk, pulled at my hair, and let violent tears spill from my eyes. "Remy, why would a ten year old do something that damn awful!? I don't understand this world that we live in now! It's all such bullshit!!!" I raged on. I saw Remy stand up and walk out of the view that I saw from the desk. I didn't care. Then I felt his strong hands on my shoulders. I looked up this time and back at him. He pulled me up, twirled me around, and hugged me the tightest he has yet. I stood there, and let my hands hang limply at my sides. But my head was nestled in his shirt. And my eyes stayed dry. 

Remy held me like that until he pulled me to his side and put his arm around my shoulder. "Let's walk," he whispered. I nodded and walked with him to the stairs. We stood there for a moment, then walked slowly down each red carpeted stair. Every now and then, he would kiss my cheek, or my neck, or my ear, and I would smile and squeeze his waist where my arm rested. At the bottom of the stairs, he stopped and sighed. "So, do ya wanna go down to de Earth and go to dos funerals?" he asked, staring at the floor. "Well, my parents died last month, so those are probably over with already. And I guess I should go to my brothers'. Huh?" I looked up at his face and frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothin' I'm jus thinkin' 'bout some tings. Thas all." I nodded and continued to walk with him. "I think we should get something to eat Remy. And catch up on some things. Cause we havent talked in a long time." 

We went to the kitchen after Remy had come out of his thinking trance, and I started to make some fried onions and mushrooms. Remy grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down. "Do you want anything to eat?" I asked as I began to chop the onions. "Naw, I'm good."

"Okay." I chopped the onions furiously and into tiny bits. A tear streaked down my cheek, followed by more. I ignored them and continued to chop. Finally, the burning got to be too much, and I swiped the tears away, and stepped away from the smell. "Chere, you alrigh'?" Remy asked, halfway standing up. "Sit down, it's just the damn onions. That's all." He sat down, and continued his soda. 

After the food was fried, and my tea was poured, I sat down across from Remy and smiled. "So, how was it seeing your sister?" I asked, to start the conversation. "Ah, it was fine. She was kinda bitchy, but I ignored 'er and did what I had ta do. She was happy when I was done though. And she thanked me for it all. So, it wasn' tha bad."

"She lives downtown now? Or in the less busy part of town?" 

"She lives downtown. She likes all dat hustle and bustle shit." I nodded and ate a mouthful of food, then gulped some tea. "So…they have any training simulators up here? For practice?" I asked out of nowhere. Remy seemed surprised at my question, but nodded. "Yeah. Day have one. It's advanced stuff, but I tink dat you could handle it. Do ya wanna try it later?"

"Yeah. I have a lot of rage and emotions to let out. I think a battle sim would be a good stress reducer. Don't you think?" He nodded again and smiled. "What's wit eatin' all dos onions? Now yaw breat will stink and I won' be able ta kiss ya." I snickered and pushed the plate toward him. "Eat some and then we'll both have bad breath. Than it won't matter." He looked at me with one of those 'you're absurd' looks, but he took a few bites of the onions and mushrooms. I smiled and drank the rest of my tea, stood up, and grabbed the plate. "Now it wont matter. Let's go." He stood up and followed me to the sink, where I set the dishes, where he grabbed me around the waist, kissed me, then led me from the room by the shoulders.

"It be downstairs where all dos labs be," he said as we headed for an elevator. "You sound like a pirate or something when you talk," I said with a small laugh. He laughed too, said that's how he talked, I agreed, and we stopped at the elevator door. Then we got in, Remy pushed some numbers, and we descended. I smiled the whole way down, and Remy did too. Except more mischievously. At the bottom, we walked past all of those inky labs, to a door at the end, opposite all of those doors. Mastermind opened a door from across the hall, then slammed it when he saw it was us. I smiled and followed Remy into the room. It was just a large, empty, more than likely, metal room. I took a deep breath and Remy went to a door in the wall. I saw a window there, and guessed that that was where the controls were. He beckoned me into it, so I followed. Inside were complicated looking controls, a row of suits, and a large desk in the corner. "Well, der be your suit der. It's new and made jus for you," Remy said, pointing at a black suit hanging next to the others. I gasped and ran to it. "So, I get a real suit? Like you all?" I asked like a stupid giddy girl. "Yep. Dat was made by…somebody. I don' know who dough…" I didn't care. I had my own real suit! It was black, red and silver. There was red along the chest and waist, and silver lined the arms and legs. It was a good looking suit. It looked really tight. 

After fifteen minutes, I managed to squeeze into that damn suit, and by the end, I hated it. But not really. It was a nice suit. A real suit. But, in the mirror, I liked it even more. It fit my body. Perfectly. Every curve. I had to admit, I looked good. I wasn't being conceited either. I just did.

A bit shy, I walked slowly out to the main room where Remy was waiting. I smiled a shy, yet devilish grin, and made my appearance. "Ah…de gorgeous chere has returned. And de chere is even more gorgeous den before," he said with a sly grin to match mine. I smiled wider as I was accepted, and stood in front of him. He looked me up and down, side to side, and smiled. "De chere is perfect." he said with a nod. Then he walked to the control room and waved to me as the door closed. I waved back and got ready for the battle. 

A few minutes later, it started. And it was a good start. I had my hexes ready, and was prepared for anything. Lasers began to fire, and large robots came out of the walls. I smiled and began to dodge everything shot at me, and to fire at some of the impending robots. I rolled across the floor as one of the robots shot spinning disks at me. Later, I was lucky to have tripped as a large metal ball rolled toward me too. It just barely missed me. Another ball rolled out, right at me, and I shrieked and ran in the opposite direction. But the other ball was right there, and they threatened to crush me. I ported out of the way, and in the line of another robot. I shot at it, and hit it in the center, causing it to explode and crash to the floor. It was done. There were two more of those out there, and I had to find them. There was a fog now, and I had to be careful to not be hit by any of the other weapons. That didn't work too well. I was grazed on the leg by a laser, and on the arm by a spinning blade. I ignored it, and used my agility to avoid all of the other weapons. I jumped as a second robot lunged at me, with pincers clicking. I was watching that, and not the rest of my surroundings, so I missed a laser about to hit a beam in front of me. I heard a clunk of metal, and turned to see a beam in my path. I couldn't avoid it, so I tripped, and was knocked out. 

When I came to, I was still on the floor, and the robot continued forward. With the other right next to it. I guess I wasn't out long, or I would have been caught a long time ago. I stood up quickly, and fired off a test hex. Then I aimed my hands at the robots and fired at them like guns. It took two shots for one, and four for another. Either way, they went down. I smiled at my success and ran on. I had to stop the large metal balls, (A/N: Sorry if that sounds strange to any of you. I've been around some freaky people and I can't help but think that that does sound weird. Again, sorry.) but I had to find them in the fog first. I found them fast though. 

Coming right at me was one of them, and I cried out at how close it was. I wonder how I can destroy this thing? _Maybe make the two crash into each other? _Hey, good idea. Let's do it!

__

So, that's what I had to do. Wait for both of them to come at me from opposite directions, and then port when they got close enough to crash. I ported to a beam above, connecting along the ceiling, and looked down at the battle field. The three robots were all a wreck, and some blades littered on the floor. Then there were the large metal orbs. They were close to each other, but not close enough. I ported in front of one, and it sensed me. So, I ran to where I had remembered the other one to be, and saw it. I punched the air in celebration and ran toward the oncoming ball. The one behind me was rolling fast, and I was getting nervous. Then, I ported! And from the rafters, I watched them crash, explode, and stay still. I laughed as I ported to the door where Remy was to exit, and waited. The door then opened, and Remy ran out, cheering and laughing. I ran to him and hugged, then kissed him. "Dat was a great job der chere! I had trouble wit dat one, and you did perfec'!" 

"Thanks for doing that for me, I needed to dispel some energy," I said to Remy, who was still beaming. As we headed for the door in the wall, I heard a clanking metal noise. We both did. And we turned to see the robots coming together, and march toward us. "What's this!?" I called to Remy. He shook his head and sighed. Then he pulled out his cards and chuckled. "Dat be Magneto."

Well, that's all for now. That was a long one anyway. I'm going to go and think of more ideas now okay? Alright BDD, my only reader, I'll be back soon with another chappie! Buh-bye!  



	42. Another Battle? A Weird Dream or Future?

God, I'm sorry I haven't reviewed in forever, but like I told BDD, I hardly have any time to work on the comp. But here is another chapter in my oh so popular story…yeah right. ~LOL~

I don't own anything but my Maddy…and it kills me that I cant have Gambit…or Kurt…

"What does he want?" I asked, getting ready to fight again. "He be testin' us," Remy informed. "Why? He just saw me kick major robot ass. And he still wants to test me?"

"'Cause. He be like dat," Remy said simply as I sighed, took a deep breath, and planted my feet. Remy had his cards in his hand and was already running toward the middle of the room. I followed, though I didn't see the point, and we began to fight. 

I fired up my hexes and aimed at the first robot that fired at me. It was still in shitty shape, but I guess if it could walk, it was good to fight. So, I hit it again, and it kept on, supported by the power of magnetism. I was wasting time. I was tired, and I had just finished a battle. I fired at Mags' turned back, and all of the robots dropped. It was over. Magneto fell to the metal floor and lay in a heap. Then he rose up and glared at me. "You dare fire at me!?" he roared, soaring toward me. I didn't move, but stood defiantly, and looked up at him. "Yes." He roared, more like screamed actually, and then began yelling. I closed all of it out though, and when he was done, and red in the face, I smiled. "Done?" I asked as he breathed heavily and looked down at me. "You are banished to the moon mines for another month!" he roared again, soaring from the room. I laughed as he left and then walked to Remy. He wasn't laughing, or smiling for that matter. 

"I wanted to have some fun chere. Why'd ya blast 'ol Mags' for?"

"Cause I was tired, an sick of battling. And it was a waste of time. You can battle, I can battle, we're here for no reason. Right?" 

"Well, he can always prepare us for any kin' o' battle. It does help. Plus, dese cards o' mine needed a workout wit Remy's powas." I looked at the floor and sighed. "Sorry." 

Then I ported to my room to leave a pissed of Remy be. And get some sleep too.

I fought my way out of the suit that I had been given, and pulled some shorts and a tank top on as pajamas. Then I plopped on to my very soft and comfortable bed, and immediately fell asleep. I had a weird and confusing dream too.

"Madison dear, you've fallen asleep," came a southern voice. A soft voice. I sat up and looked around. I was in a small, cozy house. On a porch actually, in a swampy kind of area. There were big, beautiful trees all around, and a river near the house. A Jeep sat in the driveway and a tire swing hung in one of the trees. I looked then at my waker, and gasped. "Remy?" I asked. "Yes dea?" he asked. Dear? What? He only called me chere. Or something like that. I looked at his hand, saw a ring, looked at my own, and saw a matching ring. I gasped again. Are we married? I stood up from a wooden swing, and went in the house. There were pictures on every wall, of kids, us, and yes, our wedding pictures! I ran to one and looked at it. Did I actually get into that marshmallow dress?

"Remy?" I called again, "How long have we been married?" I asked. He chuckled and came to me. "Chere, we've been married fo' 'bout two years. Why? You forget?" He chuckled again and wrapped his arms around my waist. His touch didn't feel the same. I looked down at his arms, and gasped a third time. "What's wit all dis gaspin'?" he asked. "Why I am I wearing this color? Why am I wearing color at all?" I asked. "'Cause dat be de kind of clothes dat you be wearin' all de time," he replied. "Huh? These clothes?" I asked, in a small state of shock. "Yes. Dos clothes. Dos are you're clothes. You wear dem every day. And you look gorgeous in dem. Why do you ask? Are you feeling okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm just…confused. Amnesia maybe?" I said with a laugh to try to lighten the situation. Then…

"Mommy!" I heard. "Mommy?" I turned and saw two little boys, twin boys, run at me. Oh, they are so adorable! "Uh…" I began. "Gavin, Gabriel, mommy isn't feeling too well. Go get your tings for de picnic, and try to keep your voices down some." Both boys smiled up at me and then ran off. They both had the messy hair that Remy did, and the sweet brown eyes too. They had my small nose, and thin, petite bodies. I wonder if they have the mutant gene. "So, Gambit on a picnic huh? That ought to be something to see."

"Gambit? What is wit you today? You're actin' all weird," Remy implied. "What? Me? What's with all of this? Where am I!? What am I? What am I dong here?!" I screamed, crumpling to the floor. "I tink we may have to cancel de picnic."

There's something out of line here. I'm out of the norm, and this is all normal for them. What happened? This has to be a dream. I'm thirty. I'm married, I have two kids, I live in Louisiana. This was all wrong. Why am I here? Jeez, I need to wake up. I pinched myself and smacked my head, then was stopped by Remy. But if I had been dreaming, I would have been awake by now. Remy and the disappointed boys were all standing around me on the couch, and I sat up in shock. "I'm sorry guys. I must be acting pretty weird," I said as they all backed off. "It's okay mommy," the boy in the blue shirt said, Gavin I think. "No, let's go to that picnic. I don't want you to be upset," I said standing up. The boys cheered and Remy looked at me. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I will. Don't worry about me. I'm just tired I think."

"Den you should stay home and get de rest dat you need." 

"No, let's go to this picnic. Come on," I said, taking his arm. He gave in, and the boys ran off and got the things for the picnic. "So, where are we having the picnic?" I asked. "In de park a few miles away. De one wit de swimmin' hole. Go put your suit on and we can all go for a swim."

"Swimming hole? You mean like a lake? Or a spring?" 

"Yeah, but dose are de fancy names for dem. Either way, it's a swimmin' hole. And your favorite place to swim I might add." _Great, I like to swim in "swimmin' holes". _I sighed and went to find out room, and my bathing suit. 

In the car, we all sat, Remy and I silent, and the boys chattering while listening to a station for kids. "So have you talked to Eric lately?" I asked Remy. "We don' know no Eric," he replied. "Ok…" I said while thinking. Maybe we don't have powers, we're not mutants. That's a good thought. I sat though, holding one hand in another, and concentrating really hard. Nothing happened to my hands. No glow of black light, no nothing. What about that fur? Did I have that? I looked at my wrist, no watch. I wasn't a mutant! "Remy? Do you have your contacts in?" I asked as he turned into a park. "I don' wear contacts dea…but I tink dat der is somethin' wrong wit you. You be actin' really strange. Did you hit your head or somethin'?"

"No…I was just thinking of some things and I think I got confused. Sorry."

We all piled put of the car once we had paid a few dollars to park, and then headed to an embankment. The boys had already torn off their shirts and were barreling toward the lake. I laughed a small laugh and followed them with a with a blanket, radio, and a bag of clothes to change into later. Remy came last, dragging a cooler and carrying a picnic basket. 

The "swimmin'hole" was actually very pretty. And as Remy explained, the safest in the county. No gators or snakes, due to the walls and wildlife protection act too. I smiled at the fact that we were swimming in the safest lake in the county. What reassurance. (A/N: sarcasm?) After playfully stripping to my bathing suit for a grinning Remy, I ran to the lake, with him chasing me the whole way down. I laughed as I ran to the boys, and he tripped and splashed into the water. The boys laughed and taunted him, and I wore a sexy grin. He composed himself, then waded out to where I was floating. He grinned as I still laughed some, and then grabbed me around the waist. I giggled, not embarrassed about my blonde hair, purple eye lids, and blue bathing suit. I laughed as he twirled me around, and kissed me all over my chest and neck. He was the greatest. "So, is everyting goin' to be alrigh' wit you now babe?" he asked as I looked at him from his arms. "I think that everything is going to be just perfect," I said as I closed my eyes and cuddled. 

I wasn't a mutant, he wasn't, and we were in love! This was the best news in the entire world! But then, why did I even think all of these things? I remember them now, but later, when Remy asked me about what had happened with all of the questions, I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Even with the words of the twins too. I shrugged over and over, shook my head, and denied I knew anything. I didn't anyway. What was I supposed to say? "Oh…oh yeah…I remember saying that…" though I didn't? That's just dumb.

"Madison…you are de heaviest sleeper I have eva met," I heard Remy say with a chuckle. I sat up quickly and looked around. "Whoa, are you okay chere?" he asked, watching me panic. I sighed, seeing my surroundings, and looked at Remy. He was dressed normal, and he had red eyes, and a staff in his belt. "I had the most fucked up dream I have ever had," I yawned. He sat on my bed and smiled. "Do ya wanna tell me 'bout it?" he asked. I leaned over to him and gave him a hug. I breathed in the smell of tobacco and spices, and some hint of cologne. "Sure. If you want to hear it."

"I do. Lets hear it den."

"Well, how about a summary to get you on the edge of your seat?" I said, smiling. He hugged me tightly and chuckled. "If it be dat good of a story," he said, maybe not expecting anything good. "It's a good story. A good dream. Here's the summary: We must be meant for each other." 

Are they? Maddy's almost 17, and Remy is 20. I don't think that's legal. They're on the moon though, so does it matter? Are they really even dating? Yeah. Well then, what now? Why am I asking these questions? Do you even care? God I am dumb. Do you agree? Say yes. ~LOL~ Well, what do you think should happen? I think they should date for serious. Then I could do a flash forward to when Maddy is turning 18...then it would all be legal. Heh, I'm lost and confooseled. Oh well, hope you liked BDD. I'll try for another soon. Buh-bye! 


	43. Good Times All Around

Okay BDD, I'm back! I'm sorry I couldn't have done it sooner, but it was my b-day Thursday, and then the landlord came over and ripped the carpet up, so the comp was turned off and taken away. Damn it all huh? LOL. Well, here is another. Hope you like! 

I don't have anything to do with the X-Men, Acolytes, crud like that. No, no offense, you all aren't crud, but I just say that. Damn, I had better start running. ::bolts::

After telling Remy about the dream, he sat and smiled at me. "Dat was very interestin'," he said. I smiled at him, hoping that he wouldn't think I was crazy or something. But he believed me, and thought it was neat. I was relieved, and couldn't help but smile myself. "Well, glad that's of my chest," I said, laughing. He laughed and hugged me tightly. "So den, are we made for each other?" he asked in my ear. "I don't know. I guess. I hope. Maybe. Sure. Why not?" I said, deciding. He laughed and kissed my ear. "Well den my chere, what did you want to do for your birthday?" I looked at his face, the one with a stern look, but a smile. "Uh…my birthday?" I said, lying. "Don' tink dat I wouldn't know your birthday. I know dese tings. So, what do you wanna do?" he explained, then asked. I smiled and stood up. "I don't know. I'm stuck mining on the moon for another month or two. So…that's half the day. Then, I'll probably just want to sleep. Fun birthday. I guess. Dinner would be cool. A real dinner."

"A real dinner? Den dat's what you will get my chere. A real dinner."

"Well, then that's what I want if I'll get it," I giggled. 

After we talked about…things, Remy said he had lab work to do, and I said I would walk him down, and then come back to bed. He said that would be fun, so we headed to the elevator. Inside, I stared at the glass ceiling, and looked at myself. "We look good together. Don't we?" I asked. "Yeah. I tink we do." I smiled as the elevator stopped. Remy pulled me away form my staring contest with myself, and led me down the hallway. "You're a lucky chere, chere. You missed a yea o' school from bein' up here. An' you'll miss more dan dat. Very lucky indeed."

"I am. But I'll learn what I need to now on the computer, and from you all. Like, what's in these medical labs," I said, attempting to peek inside. Remy grabbed my hand as I opened the door, and yanked me away. "Aw…come on. Just a peek?" I begged. "No. I would be breakin' de high rules if I let ya do dat. Sorry babe." I pouted and walked with him to the last door on the right side of the hallway. He opened it and looked around. It was empty except for Mastermind in the back. I smiled and kissed Remy, then walked back in the hallway. "Goodnight. See you in the morning," I said, smiling. "Night," he said, closing the door, blocking his smile. I smiled too, and walked quickly to the other end of the hall. There, I stood and looked at a door. Another medical room, justly labeled. I snickered to myself, and opened it. 

It was nothing. Just an empty medical lab. I walked further in, looking all over, and saw-medical stuff. I guess that's what belonged here. It was all sharp looking too. I walked to a table, and picked up a scalpel. I ran my finger along the blade, and instantly, blood dripped form a new wound. Nice. I smiled at this new toy, and looked at the others. This would be the best I think. Just as I reached for another, the door opened, and a voice scolded me. I turned quickly, and kept my hands behind my back. Then I slipped the scalpel in my back pocket, and put my head down as Pietro stared at me. "Pietro."

"Madison. Hey," he said, "What are you doing here? This is an off limits room," he added. "I know. I was just looking. That's all." He walked over to me, didn't run, and looked me over. "What were you holding?" he asked. "Nothing. I was looking. I told you. Just looking. Can I go now? I'm going to bed. I have to go and work again tomorrow."

"What did you do this time?" he asked. "I was a smart ass. Now, if you stay, you can hear about it tomorrow. Night," I said walking from the room. He didn't move, so I ported to my room. There, I tucked my blade away in my bedside table drawer. Then I lay out on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _I wonder why Pietro was back?…_Who cares? I have Remy now. 

The next morning, I was awaken by Remy serenading me. I sat up, groggy and out of it, but smiled as I was presented with roses, and breakfast. "Roses…" I said quietly, "Where did those come from?" I asked. I was more awake as he sat on my bed and held out a fork with meat on the end. "I have a secret greenhouse. Dat's where dey came from. Now try dis catfish." I leaned forward and took a bite, and smiled. "I thought I tried this before. Catfish filet?"

"Non. Dis be de famous catfish omelet. Is it good?" he asked, with a hint of insecurity. "It's great," I said with a smile. He smiled back, and I sat up more, and smelled the roses. "I have officially waken up and smelled the roses!" I exclaimed. Remy chuckled and kissed my forehead. Then it was all ruined by Magneto. He came in and began a yelling rampage. He yelled that Remy should not be in here, I have work to do, and bullshit like that. "Alright asshole!" I screamed, crawling out of bed. Lucky for me, he was gone. I sighed and went to my closet and grabbed some clothes. Then I pulled my shirt off, and stood there in my bra. I walked to my dresser and grabbed my deodorant, as Remy stared. "Don't even try to tell me that you have never seen a girl in a bra before?" I laughed. "I have. I jus' didn't tink dat you were dat open yet," he said, walking to my window. "Oh, I'm very open," I smiled sneakily. He didn't reply, so I finished undressing, and dressing, and then walked to him. "Well now, I cant wait 'til my eighteenth birthday," I said, hugging him around his waist. 

**Flash forward** 

It's my eighteenth birthday today. A year from the say I said I wished it was my eighteenth birthday. Cool huh? I think so. Remy is twenty one now. So, on Earth he is legal to drink. But we're on the moon, and we both drink anyway. He came in like he had last year, and gave me another bunch of roses, but no breakfast in bed. But I didn't care. It was only food. We had a trip planned though. To Earth. But we would come back to the moon later. He wanted to take me down there to buy me some things, and to give me a good time. So, I said that would be cool, and we went. 

On the jet, the new, faster jet, I sat up front for the first time. Remy was piloting, and I was co-piloting. He was ready to go, and I was too. In this new jet, we didn't have to wear those bullshit suits or anything. I was glad. So, after the jet was prepped, and revved to go, we went. I smiled at Remy, who was looking hotter than ever, and he smiled back. This was great. I had a hot, really hot, boyfriend, who was about to take me to Earth and spoil me. We were also thinking about matching tattoos. Of each others names. Cool huh? I think so. God, where are my yes and no's? Either way, it will be a great day. And an even better night. We had something really special planned for that too. Something special in a huge room with an open up ceiling, and beautiful art. A gorgeous place for something gorgeous on a great day. It will be the best time ever.

On Earth, at the Brotherhood house, all of the guys were standing around, looking stupid, but more mature, so I smiled at them. Pietro was really adorable, and Lance was gruff and hot. Fred and Todd? Ew. Let's stray from any thoughts. But they were all standing there, looking upset over something. About what? I've never seen them upset. Really, I haven't. Except maybe when Toad _hadn't _died in an accident. (A/N: HAHA. Nah, I love you Toadie.) "What's the deal guys?" I asked, stepping off of the jet. Nobody answered, but they kept standing there. "Jesus guys. What the hell?" I said. Lance looked at me with a stony glare, and I backed off. "Fine then. We'll be going now. Bye." Remy already had a car pulled around, so I got in, and we drove off. "God, I wonder what was wrong with them?" I said, flipping the air conditioner on. "Don' nobody know what be wrong wit dem," Remy answered. "Well, that's okay. Then we don't have to put up with their problems." Remy chuckled and headed for the mall. 

There, we went to the clothes shops, and he spent close to two hundred dollars on clothes that I liked. I even picked out a hot outfit for him. Then we went and bought a shit load of badass band CD's. Then some cool jewelry, and a new deck of cards for Remy. Then I got some cigarettes, legally, and we went to a tattoo shop. We got each other's names on our wrists, and I got another on my right shoulder. It was a King and Queen of Hearts. Remy was all smiles as I got that. I smiled the whole way too, not minding the pain. I liked pain. Thanks to my scalpel back home on the moon. But when I was done, we paid the man, and headed back to the Brotherhood house. 

All of the guys had decided not to stand out on the road and look stupid, but decided to do this in the house. They stood in the kitchen and stared at the floor, the ceiling, or straight ahead. I ignored them as I went to use the bathroom, and left Remy to try and figure them out. But when I came back, all of the guys were gone, and Remy was standing there with a smile on his face. I smiled too, cause he looked so damn cute, and headed for the door with him. He put his arm around my waist and kissed me. "Dey are such idiots," he said simply. "You are just figuring this out?" I said as we walked onto the ramp. He nodded, but said no. I laughed, and we took off for the moon again.

"So, are you going to tell me what was wrong with them?" I pried, as he navigated us home. "Der is nothin' to tell. Dey jus' left. Dat's all. I promise."

"Okay. I'll believe you there. So, how long do we have 'til we get home?" I said, looking ahead. "Oh…'bout an-" There was no final answer. Something collided with our jet, and there was a sickening crunch, and then silence. I screamed with Remy as that happened, then there was nothing. I was in a lot of pain. And I didn't know what was up with Remy. I sat up, looking at the damage done to out jet. Though there was nothing too bad. But we weren't moving anymore. "Remy!?" I called. There was only a huge dent in the front of the jet where we both were sitting, so I ran to it. There, Remy was on the floor. I shrieked and knelt next to his broken body. "Remy?" I whispered. I tapped his face, and shook his shoulders, and screamed his name when he didn't answer my cries. "Remy, you have to wake up. We have to get out of here!" I screamed. Still no answer. So, I fell back onto my butt, and sat there. Crying for Remy. And crying for myself. What was going to happen now? I only knew so much about these jets. They were new, so I had just learned the basics. But now, it was up to me to fix it, and save Remy. He looked pretty hurt. 

After dragging Remy to a bench in the back, and laying him along it, I pulled on a suit from the back. Yeah, we didn't have to wear them, but they were there in case things like this ever happened. Things that I never thought would happen. But it finally did, and now, it was all up to me. God, I'm one of those corny, loser people that everything falls on. Lives to save. And places to get safely. Trials to go through. Oh god, this was going to be fun. A whole lot of fun. 

How's that? They have a good day, and then this happens. Damn it all to hell huh? ~LOL~ Well, I will write more ASAP cause now I want to see what I can come up with. Something cool and exciting. Where did they land? *Mystery* Ha ha! Well, there are others too, so keep reading BDD! And others, if there are. If so, review please!!! Buh-bye guys! 


	44. Getting Home Again

Ok, I'm back, but a little late. I said I would update by Thursday, but I think this will be up Friday. Oh well, two in a week is good right? Ok…hope so. Hope you like too. Byez. 

I'm okay after that little misunderstanding, but now I have to say it again. In a nicer way. I do not own anything in correspondence to Marvel. Or anything with that matter. Okay?

Well, now what? I thought to myself. What do I have to do to get us out of here, and safely? Fix the jet for one. _Okay smarty, go out and do it. _Yeah, I'm going to learn about a jet in five minutes. Well, maybe there's something in the cockpit about these matters. You see, I would port, but I don't know how far we are from the base. So, I don't know if I can go that far. _Well then, go and look in the cockpit! _Ok, I will! 

Up front, I sat reading a manual about emergency situations. Basically, it says to call for help, but we hadn't yet installed the radio and communication system. "Fuck," I said, suppressing my rage, "I'll have to fix the damn thing then," I muttered after thinking awhile. I was in a suit, though I was still debating whether to go out as I put it on. I have to though. For Remy, and for me. So we could get this thing back without me getting into any trouble. That would suck to get in trouble for getting stranded. I was uncomfortable and scared, and worried too. I was going into space, to fix a jet, without a clue. But I have to do it! I told myself for the millionth time. I have to. I looked once more at Remy and smiled, very small. "I'll be right back, babe."

Outside the jet, I floated tethered to it, looking at the outer damage. The dent was pretty big, and then the hole that came from it, well that was small. But it did a lot of damage to the internal structure. So, I had to figure out what that damage was, what it meant to the jet, and how to fix it. I sighed, breathing in oxygen from a machine, and then got to work on welding some of the beams back together. Then, as I read, I managed to piece some wires back together, to hopefully make the thing go again. After welding some more things together, and looking at a book to see if it was right, I was ready to head in. As I put some tools back in my belt, I turned to pull myself in. Then, I screamed a scream that nobody would hear. A large asteroid was headed for me, and I couldn't move. I managed to push away from it, but it hit the cord, and pulled me toward it. I hit it hard, and the asteroid hit the small dune we were on. Not the jet thankfully. But I had been hit hard, and the cord was busted. So, I was floating into space. I struggled with the cord, to try to maybe grab the other end, but it was too far away. I had to port. There was an asteroid field that we were passing through, giving me the idea that the jet was stuck on one. But I hit another asteroid, and grunted in pain. 

After coming to, I looked around. Where was I? And how long had I been out? Had I even been out? I can't remember falling asleep or being knocked out. Obviously I had been. I shook my head and looked around some more. There was the jet. Thank god. I wasn't that far away, and it looked pretty undamaged. I was so glad! I scrambled to the jet, and ported inside. There was Remy, sitting in the corner, rubbing his head. "Remy! Thank god you woke up!" I exclaimed. "Ah chere, could you lower de voice a little? Please? I'm in a whole world o' hurt right now."

"Oh god. Sorry. I'm in pain too. I was rammed into asteroids out there. Glad I didn't get pushed away from the jet though. Hope my heads okay," I said smiling. Remy didn't smile, but stood up and looked at me. "You went out der? What did ya do!? Why!?" he cried. "Cause. We hit an asteroid, and you got knocked out, and I had to go out and fix the thing." 

"You shoulda waited for me ta wake up!? I don' want ya out der! Do you know how dangerous dat is?! I can' believe you went out der!" he raged at me. "Hey! I went out there and fixed the damn jet! I fixed it so that we could get back to the base! And I fixed it cause you were out!"

"I don' care! Ya shoulda waited for me ta wake up!!!" I put my bottom lip out in stubbornness, and sat down. "I don't care. And you shouldn't be mad at me. I didn't want to wake you up to have you fix the thing when I could do it just fine. And you were hurt, probably confused, and I was fine enough to go out there! And I probably have a few broken ribs cause of goin' out there! I was rammed in to asteroids, and almost sent out to space! Damn it! I'm independent and I did just fine! Now, if you wanna do somethin', start the jet, and get us home!!!" I spat back at Remy, all in one breath. He looked at me with sincere eyes, and then sighed. "I'm sorry chere. Madison. I am. I was jus' wo-" 

"I don't care. I'm good and pissed off. Now get us home!" I said, looking away from him. He didn't respond, but walked away and started the jet. It started. I smiled to myself and lay down to rest. "I am so good."

Later, after a stall out, and me kicking the outside of the jet, to Remy's protest, we arrived at home. The moon again. I had missed it, even if we had only been gone a day. Well, two days I guess. We must have been out long. It's hard to tell in space. But, it was Thursday when we left, and now it's Friday night. Late. Oh well though. So much for our romantic night in that beautiful rooftop room. Well, the room that can see space or whatever. I sighed to myself, and grabbed all of the stuff we had bought the day before. Remy attempted to help me, but I swiped them from his reach, and continued to the ramp. I decided not to fool around, so I ported to my room. I dropped all of my stuff, and then ported to the med lab. The one we were allowed in anyway. 

There, I stood in front of the self X-ray machine, and took a few pictures. Then I waited for them to come up. When they did, I took them and looked at them under a bright light. Nothing was wrong. Never mind my pain. It was all bruises and bumps. Nothing to worry about I guess. Oh well. No sympathy pleas anymore. 

In my room, I sat on my bed, not the least bit tired. I sighed every now and then, but sat there, unmoving. I sighed one last time, and finally stretched out across the bed. I stared at the ceiling, and smiled. What a weird place I am in. I've been here for years, and I'm still not over the strange feelings of it. But it's so damn cool up here. It's so peaceful. There's no traffic. No sirens. No neighbors or disputes. There's just-

"Chere? May I come in?" Remy called, interrupting my thoughts. "By the sound of it, you're already in here. So, I guess you can continue in. If you want," I smarted back. "Look, I know you're pissed at me Madison. An' I'm sorry. So, I'm here to make up for it. But ya have ta come wit me."

I looked at Remy from the ceiling. Straining to see over myself, I pulled myself up to see him there smiling. "What are you smiling at?" I asked him. "You'll see if ya come wit me," he said, smiling wider. I sighed and sat up all the way. "Where?" I asked. "Jus' come wit me." 

I shook my head, stood up, and took his hand. At this point, I was in a tank top and baggy pajama pants, completed with some black velvet slippers. I was ready for bed, but it wouldn't come soon by the way Remy was dragging me to our destination. The whole way, he smiled, and I kept a straight face. Somehow. I would have smiled. I wish I could have. I've never seen Remy this excited. It was kind of odd. 

At a door, Remy stopped. Finally, it felt like we had walked a few miles. "Alrigh' are ya ready for what I got planned?" he asked. "Well, I don't know what you have planned, but I'm sure I will be," I said, finally smiling. "Well, I have one question befo' we go in der."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Do ya really love me?" he asked, sincerely, and in such an adorable way. "Of course I do Remy. We've been together for close to two years. Really close. And I'm sure I do. Do you love me? Cause today I was just in a pissy mood. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

"Nah, I know dat. It be cool. But o' course I love ya. We we're made fo' each other. Like your dream says. But I want ya ta be ready for tonight." What did he mean ready for tonight? What does that mean!? Oh my god! Are we gong to make love? Have sex? Do it? God…I don't know what to do! _Stay calm!!! Stop freaking out! Cool it!_ Ok, I will. Stay calm. I took a deep breath, and looked at Remy. "Alright. Lets go into that room you have behind the door. Let's have some fun. Or whatever you wanted it to be…" I said mumbling off. Remy chuckled, leaned down and kissed me, and then opened the door. 

It was that room. The one with the open up ceiling. It was so gorgeous! And he had black and red roses all over the place. Candles, a bed in the center of the room, and sexy music playing somewhere. Champagne was cooling in an ice bucket, and a small table sat laden with two gorgeous glasses. "Wow. This is so gorgeous Remy. Really. And this is for me?" I asked. "O' course my chere. Dis is all fo your eighteenth birthday. All to signify dat you are an adult now. What do ya tink?" 

"Really…this is so beautiful. I can't believe that this is for me. Wow. Thank you. Really."

No matter how goth I am, I appreciate this. No matter how morbid I can be, or how dark and depressed, and even if I cut myself, and dress the way I do, I still love this. Any girl would. And I do. And I love Remy to death. He is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. 

God, this is so corny. But sweet huh? Iono. Well, I love writing this. I guess. Why though? Hm…damn it all to hell. Why do I like to write this kinda stuff? Who cares. I do? And there are some people out there that do actually read this. I think. Well, if you do, tell me how I'm doing. Please!?!? Come on pplz…fine. I won't beg anymore. I see how it is…byez!!! 


	45. This Night Of Memorability

Heeeeere's….ME!!! ~LOL~ Well, I'm back! How are the new chapters? Do you like em? Huh? If I give you all my email address, will you email me? Please? For feedback? Good or bad. I don't mind. Please-ness!!! I want some kind of feedback. I like my story, do you? I have a ton of chappies! That's good! Right? I hope so. Well, read this, and well, I don't care. Byez....

Nothing is mine. I'm so sad…::tears::, ::sniffs:: I want Kurt!!! ::bawls like a loser sissy person:: don't look at me!!! ::apologizes for being a loser::

In this splendid room, that even I love, I marveled at the beauty. The art was superb. And the space view was to die for. Absolutely. Remy is the best guy in the world. Really he is. And he knows it. In his heart, he has to admit it to himself. He does too.

"Remy, this is so wonderful. Thanks so much for doing this for me. This is more than I could have asked for," I said, not taking my hand from his. I leaned up and kissed him after, and he smiled. "Well den, let's get to de dinner. De real dinner. Like ya wanted."

"Oh Remy! That's even more than I could have asked for! You're the absolute best! I love you so much!" I grinned up at him, as he beamed back down. "For mon chere."

I squeezed his hand, and we walked to the bed. There, he sat me down on the satin sheets, and walked to a tray on a table. I smiled as he bowed, holding the tray out to me. I took the lid off and laughed. There, a large steak sat in the middle, surrounded by fried onions and mushrooms. It also included my third favorite food, shrimp, skewered atop the steak. He set the tray on the bed, and then went to get champagne. I picked up a piece of shrimp, nibbled it, and teased Remy. "Come on Remy! Let's eat together!" I called. He grinned and walked back to me. "What da ya tink I was gonna do? Leave ya alone ta eat it? I'm hungry too," he chuckled. I smiled and grabbed another piece of shrimp, and put it to his lips. He bit it, and then smiled. "Dis is a treat for me too," he whispered. I dropped the half bitten shrimp, and leaned toward him. He sipped the champagne, and then set the glass down. I kissed his moist lips, and he returned the it. I smiled as he kissed my neck, and wrapped his arms around me.

We made out awhile, but I had to stop, because Remy was getting a bit too touchy feely, and I got a bit uncomfortable. He understood though. "It be okay mon chere. I undastand." 

"I know. I'm sorry though. But…if we do go _that _far, I just want you to know that you are my first…lover. I'm a virgin."

"I undastand. I am de same way," he said, with a small blush. Remy? A virgin? This sexy person? No way. I don't believe it. But…that made things a lot less stressful, and interesting. I guess. I sipped my champagne, thinking, and then looked at him. Eating bits of the steak. "Hungry were you?" I laughed. "Told ya I was. It be good food. Piotr be a good cook. I didn't know Russians were dat good at it dough…it be kinda funny."

And with that, he chuckled. And I did too. Then I went back for more loving. 

Eventually, I got used to his touching, and came to like it. I smiled each time his hands slid gently under my shirt, and across my back. It made me tingle all over. He nibbled my neck every now and then, and we kissed, when our mouths found one another. I kissed his neck, and kept my arms around his body, just wanting to be close. Remy seemed that way too, but eager to start something. So…I let him. 

I lay back on the bed, and let Remy climb over me on his hands and knees. His arms were on either side of my head, and his knees, on either side of my hips. I smiled at him, towering so dominantly over me. He grinned back down, and then kissed the space where my shirt and pants parted. I leaned up and kissed him when his mouth came to mine, and let him do what he wanted to me. Soon, he sat back, with his legs under himself, and was lightly sitting on my lap. As he put his hands on the bottom of my tank top, I raised my arms. My shirt went up around my head, and I pulled it off. So, I was lying there in my bra, and pajama pants. Remy started kissing up my stomach, and I shivered. I sat up later, and pulled his shirt off, and we met, chest to chest. I sighed as he kissed my chest, and clenched my back. I clenched his back too, and kissed along his upper arms. He was breathing on my skin, and that made me giggle. "Sorry," I whispered. He didn't mind, and kept on. 

Then it was down to my pants. To take them off or not to take them off? That was a hard one to answer myself. I wasn't wearing any panties, so I was naked from there. Except for my bra, and I'm sure Remy is thinking of snapping that off soon. And sure enough, the bra clips fell free, and the bra came down. I blushed a little, at being bare, but didn't say anything. Remy went on to kiss me all over, and I went on to remove my pants for him. "You are de most beautiful chere Remy has eva seen. De most beautiful body…" he mumbled. I smiled at the compliment, and kissed him. He was working at his pants now, and I was there to help. He grinned, and let me pull them off, and smile at his boxers. "You are a hottie," I giggled. He chuckled and leaned back, because I was on top now, and I sat on his bare chest. I kissed him up and down, moving to his lap to kiss his stomach. I felt his passion as I sat there, and smiled at him. His face went a bit red, and I laughed. "Don't be shy. This is what we're supposed to do. Right?" He nodded, smiled, and let me yank off his boxer shorts. So now, we were both totally naked. This was going to be so romantic. Somewhere, the sexy music played, and shooting stars streaked the sky. 

Close to an hour later, we lay in the bed, under the satin sheets. Remy was laying with his hand behind his head, and me across his chest. "Well…that was great for our first time huh?" I asked. "Dat was incredible. I cannot believe dat I found a chere as wonderful as you."

I blushed, and sat up. "That was the best birthday I've ever had," I commented. "Glad ya liked it."

Awhile later, I sat by a small window near a statue. I was staring at nothing, but seeing everything. It was glorious to not see anything I didn't want to. It was so gorgeous. And I was thinking about what Remy and I had just done. We had given ourselves to each other. And it was marvelous. I'm just hoping that that first time didn't do anything. Remy didn't wear a condom. And I wasn't on anything, so I didn't know what would happen. I hope nothing. For awhile at least. 

"Chere, are you okay?" Remy called from across the room. "Yeah, I'm okay babe. I'm just thinking about something. And cooling off," I said slyly. He smiled back, just as sly, and then continued on his cigarette. Typical after sex thing huh? Ha, I didn't even do that. I guess it's a guy thing. I sat there for a while longer, and then went to Remy. "I am so tired. I'm gonna hit the sack," I said bending over to kiss him. "Love ya chere."

"Love you lots," I said before disappearing into the hallway. 

I sprinted down the hallway after that, and looked for the elevator. I need to get some sleep. I'm tired and worked up at the same time, and hot and sweaty at the same time. God, what a glorious mix huh? Ew…not really. A bath was in order. After I got some rest though. I was so drained. So, I got in the elevator, and went to the floor the bedrooms were on. And then I got off, and went to my room. I ran in fact. Well, as fast as I could. I laughed to myself as I reached the door, and stopped. Don't be so stupid. But, I went in and crawled right into bed. I should have ported…I thought as I immediately drifted off to sleep. 

No dreams came that night. I must have been to tired for those too. Maybe that was a good thing though. To get that much sleep that fast. The next morning, I woke up happy and alert. There was a fair amount of light from the stars, but it was still very dismal out. I liked that. I went into my bathroom first, and took a shower. I thought too, of making love in the shower. I had seen things like that on TV and in movies, but thought little of it. But after first having sex, I think more about it. But I took a quick shower, and then got out, changed, and headed downstairs. There, taped on the banister, was a note from Remy. I plucked it off, and smiled. 

_Chere, last night was wondrous. I love you to death, and I hope you had a nice time too. I've headed out to work on an asteroid though, and I'll be back later. I love you lots. _

XOXO, Remy. 

I smiled, stuffed the note in my pocket, and headed in for breakfast. I opened the fridge to find some left over pizza. Oven pizza. I wonder how much the charge would be for moon delivery? I laughed to myself, and grabbed a slice. Walking slowly to the living room, I wondered what kind of work there could be to do on an asteroid. But working for Magneto, it could be anything. Right? I thought so. 

I sat for awhile, watching TV, and reminiscing about last night, until Pietro and the gang came in. They must have just arrived. "Hey you guys," I said as Todd hopped past. Nineteen, and he's still the same as ever. Hopping around, being an ass, and causing trouble. But, he's still a cool person. Lance was an ass a lot too. But a funny guy on the side. Fred was…just Fred. And then Pietro…ah, my old beau. My old "love", but what a guy huh? He still loved trouble and fighting and stuff like that, and was way loyal to his father. Great guy. And he still likes me as a friend. But what was eating them the other night? I still wonder. And they don't say. "Hey Mads," Pietro said quickly. I smiled at the fact that he still called me Mads, and then looked to Lance. "So…how's Kitty?" I asked him. He didn't answer, but kept walking. I turned in my seat, and looked at them all walking seriously by. "What the hell is wrong with you all!?" I shouted. Fred looked at me, but kept walking. Toad came over to me, and smiled. That ugly green smile creeped me out. "The idiots over there," he said, gesturing towards Lance and Pietro, "got both their girlfriends pregnant. Brilliant men those two."

I smiled and looked at them. "That's wonderful news you two. Congratulations."

They scowled at me and looked away. "Kitty and…uh…who are you with Pietro?"

"He's with Tabby," Toad informed me. "Ooh…lovely. Tabitha huh? I didn't think she would go for you. She's out there." Pietro crossed his arms, and smiled, grinned really, like he knew he wanted it. And knew what I thought inside. Inside, I broke. And inside, I cried. He went for Tabby. I know I thought we should have broken it off, but he was the one that actually said it. And made it final. Well…at least he had someone better than me. Better than me in all the ways. Someone he could actually love, and get pregnant. Good for him. "We didn't want it," Lance said. "Well, then," I said, standing to face him better, "you should have thought of that before you took your pants off." He stood there defiantly, but didn't move or say anything. "You two geniuses should have both thought of that when you know those girls don't have the sense, or the reason to take the pill. And that you should have stopped to think, no matter how dorky it is, to put on a damn condom!" They still said nothing. "That's cause I'm right. Right? Right. So, I hope that everything goes well with that. How far along are they now?"

"Four months. We both uh…did it at the same time. At this party. So…yeah…" Lance said dully. I smiled and looked at Pietro. "So! Boy or girl!?" He stood there, frowned, and growled sort of. "How can you be happy for us when we're still eighteen and nineteen years old!? This is bad news. Wait 'til my father hears! He'll rip my head off and jettison me into space!"

"Well, like I said, you should have thought of that before getting on bed or whatever with them. What do you think their parents think? They're probably just as pissed. But at least you're all adults now. It wasn't illegal. Me and Remy even waited that long."

Pietro went pale, and Lance, Todd, and Fred all gagged on their sodas. "B-b-but your birthday was like, a day or two ago!" Pietro cried. "Yeah…your point?"

"So, you had sex? Like, last night? Or something?"

"Yeah. We're dating. We've been dating. And we're in love, legal, and free to do it."

"I know. But…you really did it?!"

"No, we sat in bed naked. That's all. Don't worry."

"Oh. Phew. Give me a heart attack."

"Boy Pietro, I thought you were smarter than that," I said as the others snickered. Then I walked away, leaving Pietro to think whatever he wanted. I don't care. It's my life.

Well, there ya go. Oh, and BDD, I think maybe fanfic.net had a malfunction in its junction. ~LOL~ I got 39 of the same review from you. Damn, and I thought I really had that many from other people. ~LOL~ Yeah right. Well, oh well, I feel loved now. Ha, I'll talk to you later! Hope you all like!!! (If there is you all) 


End file.
